To LoveRu Revolution
by Jojo-MIB
Summary: Une amie extraterrestre de Lala arrive chez les Yûkis. C'est une nouvelle série de mésaventures pour le pauvre Rito! Mini crosseover car j'ai pris une fille de Bleach pour en faire un nouveau perso de To Love-Ru.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Nous nous trouvons devant la maison des Yûkis. On aperoit Celine, la plante gante du jardin que Lala a offert Rito pour son anniversaire, dormir adossé la maison. A l'intrieur, Mikan monte l'étage et frappe la porte de l'atelier de son père. Elle l'ouvre.

Mikan: Papa, est-ce que-

Saibai: Pas le temps ! Je suis déjà très en retard !

Rappelons que le père, Saibai Yûki, est mangaka. Etant donné qu'il est sur trois mangas en même temps, ça lui fait beaucoup de travail. Dans sa course effréne, il dessine comme un malade.

Saibai: Zastin ! Tu as fini !?

Zastin, le chef de la garde royale de Deviluke et Nounou de la princesse de Deviluke, Lala Satalin Deviluke, sert aussi d'assistant au mangaka.

Zastin: Non, je ne vais pas aussi vite que vous, chef.

Saibai : Et ben grouille-toi !

La porte se ferme en grinant. Laissant Mikan toute seule avec une goutte derrière la tête.

Mikan: Okay...

Retrouvons le roi des coincs, Rito Yûki, dans son lit. Il dort tranquillement. Il ouvre les yeux lentement.

Rito: Hmmmm...

Il est au bord du lit. Soudain, il sent qu'on le serre très fort au ventre et le réveille d'un coup.

Rito: Aaaaah !

Il ressent une surface douce et bien volumineuse qui est collée sur son dos. Il tourne mécaniquement la tête derrière lui.

Rito: _En-encore !?_

Oui, c'est encore Lala, princesse de Deviluke, qui s'est glissée dans le lit de son futur mari entièrement nue !

Lala : Hmmmm, Rito...

Rito: _Elle a recommencée ! Ca fait plus d'un an que ça dure ! En plus elle me serre de plus en plus fort !_

Il se débat pour se libérer, mais il n'y arrive pas. La ravissante extraterrestre continue d'enlacer son chéri. Il essaye de bouger les bras de Lala vers le bas pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir, mais la rose prend en pleine main les couilles du coincé et les écrase de toutes ses forces, involontairement, bien sûr. Ca fait "crac" . Rito n'a jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie.

Rito: !!!!!!!

Le cri de l'adolescent réveille la belle princesse qui faisant un beau rêve avec Rito.

Lala : Hein, quoi ?

Elle d'esserre son étreinte sur Rito qui tombe par terre. En s'étirant, la couverture tombe et nous pouvons admirer sa magnifique poitrine, qui est déjà bien développée pour l'âge de sa propritaire.

Lala : Hmmmm, j'ai bien dormi ! Et toi, Rito ?

Elle remarque que son chéri nest pas ses côtés.

Lala : Rito, t'es où ?

Elle entend quelqu'un à côté du lit. Elle regarde à côté du lit et qui voit-elle? Rito, les mains sur ses bijoux de famille, culbutant sur le dos, tellement qu'il a mal. Cela fait rire Lala.

Lala : Hihi ! Tu fais quoi, Rito?

Rito: Et toi, pourquoi t'es encore dans mon lit !

Lala : Ben, t'es mon fiancé ! Alors je dois dormir avec toi !

Le jeune garon se relève, ayant moins mal. Et en voyant la poitrine de la jeune héritière, il devient tout rouge et fume de l'intrieur, de la fumée sort de ses oreilles.

Rito: Et tu ne peux pas mettre des fringues !?

C'est alors que Peke sort de la couverture et reste en l'air.

Peke: Je dois recharger mes batteries la nuit.

Rito: Et ben qu'elle met des VRAIS fringues !

Lala : Voyons, Rito, c'est plus confortable de dormir nue ! Depuis toute petite je dors comme ça !

Rito en a vraiment ras la casquette de se retrouver dans cette situation depuis plus dun an. Et pourquoi il n'en profite pas ? Il y a une fille nue devant lui, qu'il la pelote ou mieux, la saute ! Ca ne la dérangera même pas ! Mais non ! Monsieur préfère rougir et faire le coincé ! Depuis quelle est là, tout va de travers. Les anciens prétendant de Lala veulent s'en débarrasser et les inventions de cette dernière provoquent que des catastrophes : il a rapetissé pour se retrouver entre les seins de Lala, transféré son âme dans celui d'un chien et vice-versa pour se retrouver avec Haruna chez elle, une tueuse à gages qui adore lire et manger des taïyakis veut le tuer, il se retrouve dans un cercle amoureux avec pleins de filles qui l'aime. IL y a eu aussi la fois ou il sest retrouvé dans un RPG. Du coup, il ne peut pas faire sa vie pépère avec la fille de sa vie, Haruna. Son pire souvenir, c'est lorsqu'il sest transformé en fille. Là aussi, il est tellement coincé qu'il n'ose même pas se voir nu(e) ! Et dernièrement, les soeurs de Lala, Nana et Momo, scouattent le grenier ! Décidément, Yûki Rito est le plus grand coincé de l'univers !

Rito: Euh, Lala ?

Lala : Oui, Rito ?

Rito Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner. Tu n'as qu'à te doucher, en attendant.

Lala : Non ! Moi, je veux que tu te douches avec moi !

Forcément, ces quelques mots font fantasmer Rito. Il nen peut plus, il veut se barrer de sa chambre, pour éviter de fantasmer sur la poitrine de la princesse. Il court comme un taré vers la porte de la chambre.

Rito: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Il claque la porte, laissant la pauvre princesse seule, perplexe.

Lala : Ben, qu'est-ce que jai dit ?

Le coincé reprend son souffle un peu plus loin. Ses fantasmes ont disparu.

Rito: Ouf !

En relevant la tête, il crie de surprise et sursaute en voyant sa soeur juste devant lui.

Rito: Aaaah !

Mikan: Rito, que fais-tu ?

Rito: Euh, bah, rien !

Mikan: Laisse-moi deviner : Lala sest encore glissé dans ton lit nue ?

Le jeune rougit, et Mikan fait un petit rire au coin.

Mikan: Hin hin ! Décidment, tu ne changeras jamais !

Rito: C'est bon, hein !

Mikan: Bon, tu viens ? Le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Les deux Yûkis descendent au rez-de chauss pour aller à la cuisine. Ils passent à côté du salon. Dans celui-ci, se trouvent les nouvelles scouatteuses, Nana et Momo, entrain de regarder la télé. Elles regardent Magical Kyoko .

Momo et Nana : Ouaiiiiis ! Vas-y, Kyoko !

Momo : Elle est beaucoup plus sympa la télé que dans notre RPG.

Nana : C'est normal, vu quelle était le boss final du jeu .

Momo : Ah, oui, c'est vrai !

Alors que tout le monde est réveillé, tout est calme. Il ny a pas un chat dans l'allée. Mais, au sol, on voit un pied se poser au sol, puis l'autre, comme si la personne venait du ciel. Il semble que ce soit une femme, se tenant devant la maison des Yûkis.

?: Alors tu es là, Lala.

A suivre


	2. Chap 1: L'espadienne débarque!

**Chap 1 : Une nouvelle extraterrestre**

Dans la salle de bain, prend sa douche tranquillement en fredonnant un petit air. Elle savonne son corps, sa peau si douce.

Lala : Hi hi, c'est agréable !

Dans la cuisine, Rito prend son petit déjeuner en compagnie de sa sœur. C'est alors que quelqu'un frappe à la porte ;

Mikan : Rito, c'est pour toi.

Rito : Pourquoi ce serai moi ?

Mikan : Sais pas. C'est mon intuition féminine qui me le dit.

Rito : Super, la complicité entre frère et sœur !

L'ado se lève de table, et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée d'un air de flemmard. IL l'ouvre avec flemme : pourquoi ce serai pour lui ? En levant la tête, il écarquille les yeux. Face à lui, une paire de seins, plus gros que ceux de Lala !

Rito : Qu-quoi !?

Il recule rapidement pour voir à qui appartiennent ces montagnes. La femme, qui a une apparence humaine, a de longs cheveux longs couleur émeraude jusqu'en bas de son dos tombant sur ses épaules, des mèches sur le front dont cette du milieu est plus longue que les autres, de beaux yeux marrons. Elle porte une longue robe de couleur verte avec un motif ressemblant à un phœnix. Elle a aussi une queue semblable à celle de Lala, mais de couleur blanche. Rito ne sait quoi dire, devant une si belle fille.

Rito : _Whaou…_ _Est-ce qu'elle serait…_

Enfin, la fille prend la parole.

? : Bonjour, jeune terrien.

Elle a une voix aigue, comme celle d'une gamine.

Rito : _Oui, c'est bien une extraterrestre ! Que veux-t-elle ?_

? : Est-ce que Lala est ici ?

Rito : Euh… Euh…

Il ne sait pas s'il doit répondre. Est-ce que cette sublime femme veut du mal à Lala ? Cette dernière a remarquée que Rito est intimidé.

? : Est-ce que… je te fais peur ?

Rito : Euh, non-non ! Tu peux entrer. _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte !? Je laisse entrer une fille que je ne connais même pas !_

Elle entre dans la maison. Le coincé tremble, rougit et transpire à la vue de la poitrine de l'inconnue que rebondit.

Rito : _Mon dieu ! Elle en a une plus grosse que Lala !_

Mais alors qu'elle va vers Rito, Elle trébuche sur son pied ce qui la fait tomber. Bien sûr, notre héros est juste dans la direction de la chute. Il fait des gros yeux.

Rito : Ho non.

On entend un gros « vlam » dans toute la maison. Mikan vient voir tranquillement ce qui se passe.

Mikan : Bon tu fais quoi, Rit-

Elle s'arrête. Devant elle, une étrange fille allongée sur Rito qui, par le pur des hasards, a la tête dans les pastèques de l'extraterrestre. La petite sœur de Rito regarde la scène avec indifférence, en buvant une gorgée de lait.

Mikan : …Oui, c'était bien pour lui.

La belle se relève en se frottant le derrière.

? : Aïe…

En regardant par terre, elle voit le terrien, évanoui, les yeux en spirale. Elle panique.

? : Mon dieu ! Qu'ai-je fait !?

Elle prend Rito par les épaules et le secoue.

? : S'il te plaît, réveille-toi !

Aucune réaction de la part de Rito. Elle le prend dans ses bras et le serre de toutes ses forces, tellement qu'on entend ses os craquer !

?: J't'en priiiiiiiiiiie !!

Mikan est toujours indifférent face à cette scène. C'est au tour de Momo et Nana d'arriver.

Nana : Vous ne pouvez pas faire moins de bruit !?

Momo : Oui, on essaye de rega-

Elles s'arrêtent, pour regarder l'étrangère qui serre Rito, toujours évanoui. Pourtant, elles ont l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue.

Momo : J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue, pas toi, Nana ?

Nana : Oui, quand on était petites. C'est quoi déjà, son nom ?

Enfin, voilà Lala qui débarque, serviette autour du corps.

Lala : Tu fais quoi, Rito ?

C'est alors qu'elle voit la verte entrain d'enlacer son futur époux, toujours évanoui. L'étrangère la regarde. Elles se regardent face à face.

Nana : Alors, comment va réagir grande sœur ?

Lala et ?: Mais c'est-

Elles font un grand sourire, contentes de voir l'autre.

Lala : Neliel !

Neliel : Lala !

Neliel lâche Rito qui tombe au sol. Les deux filles se rejoignent joyeusement en courant et se prennent dans les bras ;

Neliel : Lala, ça faisait si longtemps !

Lala : Je suis trop contente que tu sois là !

Elles crient en même temps avec leur voix aigue « KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! », ce qui réveille Rito. Leur queue s'agite de gaité. L'ado, sa sœur et les jumelles regardent les deux extraterrestres avec une goutte derrière la tête, comme elles se comportent comme deux gamines.

Nana : Comme d'habitude, elle ne se met jamais en colère.

Momo : Oui, c'est grande sœur Lala tout craché !

Rito : Euh, Lala ?

Les 2 amies stoppent leur crise d'hystéries et se tournent vers les autres.

Lala : Oui, Rito ?

Mikan : Tu peux nous présenter ton amie ?

Lala : Oui, bien sûr !

Les 2 filles se mettent côte à côte.

Lala : Je vous présente Neliel ! C'est une amie que je n'ai pas vue depuis 3 ans. Elle vient de la planète Espada. On se connaît depuis 8 ans.

Neliel : Bonjour !

Lala : Neliel, je te présente Rito.

Rito est un peu gêné car vu ce qui lui est arrivé avec l'amie de Lala…

Rito : Euh… Bonjour.

Lala : Sa sœur Mikan.

Mikan : Salut !

Lala : Et mes deux petites sœurs, Nana et Momo.

Neliel : Ah oui, je me souviens ! Comme vous avez grandies .

Momo et Nana : Merci !

Après les présentations, Neliel jette un œil sur Lala, en particulier sur sa poitrine !

Neliel : Lala, ta poitrine a drôlement grossie depuis la dernière fois !

Lala : Oui, n'est-ce pas ?

Neliel : Tu peux me la monter ?

Lala : Oui, bien sûr !

Rito : _Non ! Elle ne va pas-_

Si ! La rose se débarrasse de sa serviette pour se mettre en tenue d'Eve ! Neliel, intéressée, pose sa main sur les seins de la princesse pour la peloter ! Rito, à la vue de cette scène de « porno lesbien », comme le font tout le temps Risa et Moi aux autres filles, devient tout rouge comme une pivoine.

Rito : _Mais… Les extraterrestres n'ont aucune pudeur, ou quoi !?_

Mikan, elle, cela la laisse indifférente de voir ça. Les jumelles, elles, regardent la tête que fait Rito.

Nana : Mais pourquoi il réagit comme ça dès qu'il voit grande sœur ou une autre fille nue ?

Momo : Sûrement parce que ça lui fait plaisir ! Les terriens de son âge sont des obsédés, il paraît !

Nana : Tu crois ça, toi ?

La verte continue à caresser les montagnes de Lala, qui font des « boïng ».

Lala : Hihi ! Ca chatouille !

Neliel : Dis donc, tes seins sont aussi gros que les miens à ton âge !

Mikan : Quoi, vous n'avez pas le même âge ?

Lala : Non ! Neliel a 18 ans.

Rito : _Quoi !? A 18 ans elle a une aussi grosse poitrine !?_

Neliel : Alors, Lala, c'est vrai que tu vas être fiancée ?

Lala : Oui, c'est exact !

D'un grand geste, elle pointe l'ado qui est encore rouge, dû au fait que Lala est nue.

Lala : C'est Rito qui va se marier avec moi !

Rito : L-Lala ! C'est pas encore sûr !

Neliel : C'est… lui ? Il est…

Soudain, Neliel fait une crise d'hystérie avec un cœur dans la bouche.

Neliel : Trop mignooooon !!

Elle court vers l'ado et le serre dans ses bras.

Neliel : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Le lycéen a la tête en foncée entre les montagnes de la verte, ce qui le fait étouffer et ses os craquer. En le lâchant enfin, Rito s'écroule par terre évanoui avec du sang qui lui sort de la narine droite.

Neliel : Tu as trop de chance d'avoir un fiancé aussi mignon !

Lala : Oui, n'est-ce pas ?

Mikan regarde son frère, toujours par terre, et lui donne un coup de pied, ce qui le réveille.

Rito : Aïeuu ! Ca va pas, Mikan !?

Mikan : Réveille-toi, feignasse !

C'est alors que Peke arrive pour voir sa créatrice, ravie de le voir.

Lala : Peke !

Peke : Princesse Lala, il ne faut pas rester comme ça, vous allez attraper froid.

Lala : Oui, c'est vrai. Tu peux y aller !

Neliel : Bonjour !

Le robot remarque la présence de l'amie de la princesse. Il écarquille les yeux.

Neliel : Il est mignon. C'est toi qui l'as créée ?

Lala : Oui ! C'est Peke, mon robot multi-costumes !

Ce dernier croit halluciner par la présence de la verte. Il en tremble.

Peke : Mon dieu. Mais c'est la… la… pr-

Lala : Mais oui, c'est bien Neliel, Peke ! Alors maintenant, transforme-toi en combinaison !

Peke : Tout de suite, princesse Lala !

C'est alors que Peke se liquéfie et couvre le corps nu de sa maîtresse, pour l'habiller de sa combinaison de « princesse ».

Lala : Et voilà !

En haut des escaliers arrive Zastin, qui trébuche sur son pied et fait un roulé-boulé jusqu'en bas des escaliers. Tous, sauf Lala qui accoure vers lui et Neliel, on une goutte derrière la tête.

Rito : _Non mais il est gauche, ce type !_

Lala : Zatsin ! Tu va bien ?

Le guerrier se relève difficilement, ayant mal au dos.

Zastin : Aïe ! Oui, ça ira, princesse Lala.

En levant la tête, il voit face à lui Neliel qui est inquiète pour lui.

Neliel : Euh, vous allez bien, monsieur ?

Zastin reste neutre face à elle, étant encore un peu sonné par sa chute.

Zastin : Qui est cette femme, princesse Lala ?

Lala : Ben, c'est Neliel !

D'un coup, il reprend ses esprits et, sans raison, il s'agenouille devant l'amie de Lala.

Zastin : Pardonnez mon attitude ! Bienvenue sur Terre, princesse Neliel !

Cette dernière se sent gênée de l'accueil que lui fait la nounou de Lala.

Neliel : Vous pouvez vous relever. Ca me rend mal à l'aise.

Zastin : Comme vous voudrez !

Il se relève. Rito reste abasourdi parce qu'il vient d'entendre.

Rito : Pr-princesse !?

Zastin : Princesse Lala, vous avez oublié de le préciser ?

Lala : Euh… oui !

Zastin : Bien. C'est donc à moi que cette tâche revient. Rito.

Rito : Ou-oui ?

Zastin : Espada est la seconde planète la plus influente de l'univers, après Deviluke.

Le chef de la garde royale tend son bras vers Neliel, gênée.

Zastin : Et voici l'héritière du trône de la planète Espada. La princesse Neliel Lyra Jasdavid !

Le niais écarquille les yeux de surprise, Mikan reste indifférente, elle ne voit pas en quoi est-ce surprenant, et les sœurs de Lala s'en ressouviennent.

Nana : Mais oui ! Elle venait jouer avec grande sœur, il y a longtemps!

Rito : _Mais… Avec une robe comme ça, c'était évident ! Je suis vraiment bête ! _Est-ce que… tu es vraiment une princesse, Neliel ?

La princesse d'Espada tient son bras droit avec la main gauche, ce qui a pour effet de compresser sa poitrine, vu qu'elle est gênée. Mais vu que maintenant tout le monde le sait, pourquoi le cacher ?

Neliel : … Oui, je suis bien la princesse d'Espada. Dites, est-ce que…

Elle n'ose pas trop demander sa requête, mais elle est bien obligée.

Neliel : Je peux rester avec vous ? A part ici, je n'ai nulle part où aller.

Le coincé doit-il encore laisse une fille extraterrestre, bien quelle soit belle, scouatter sa maison. Et puis, est-elle aussi… impudique que Lala ?

Rito : Ben, c'est que-

Lala : Bien sûr que tu peux rester !

Rito : Mais Lala ! Il y a déjà toi et tes sœurs que j'héberge !

Lala : Et alors ? La maison est assez grande !

Zastin : Oui, si la princesse Lala donné un ordre, tu dois le faire, Rito Yûki.

Rito ne sait quoi dire, et se tourne vers sa sœur.

Rito : Et toi, dis quelque chose !

Mikan finit sa bouteille de lait et répond.

Mikan : … Bien sûr que tu peux rester !

Rito : QUOI !?

Lala : Allez, Rito, dis oui !

En constatant que tout le monde lui met la pression, et en voyant que Neliel le supplie, il n'a pas d'autre choix. Il soupire.

Rito : Bon, d'accord.

Neliel : Tu-tu veux vraiment ?

Rito : Oui, bien sûr. Tu ne vas pas rester dehors. Tu peux même rester aussi longtemps que tu voudras.

Il s'est rendu compte qu'il a dit une boulette : aussi longtemps !

Rito : _Mais qu'est-ce que je suis con d'avoir dit ça !_

La princesse d'espada est vraiment émue qu'on l'accueille « normalement ». C'est alors qu'elle reprend de plus belle Rito dans ses bras pour le remercier.

Neliel : Merci beaucoup ! Tu es vraiment gentil !

Rito : L-lâche-moi ! Y a tes seins qui-

Effectivement les seins de Neliel se collent au torse du jeune garçon qui rougit en voyant qu'il y a du monde au balcon !

Lala : Super ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, hein, Rito ?!

Il ne peut pas répondre car il essaye de se dégager de l'étreinte de la verte.

Mikan : … Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

**A suivre…**


	3. Chap 3: Controlcontrol HeadbandKun

**Chap 2 : Control-control Headband-kun**

Retrouvons nos amis pour le déjeuner. Un menu assez simple : du riz, le classique, avec du porc laqué et des sushis, faits par la cuisinière en chef Mikan Yûki. Ainsi, autour d'une table basse où sont disposés les différents plats, sont assis en seiza* Rito, Mikan, Lala, ses sœurs, Zastin, et aussi Neliel qui a du mal à garder la position. Voilà leur disposition : Rito, Zastin et Mikan à gauche, Momo, Nana et Lala, qui porte sa combinaison, à droite, et la nouvelle venue au bout, avec Rito et Lala qui sont les plus proches d'elle. Les Yûkis joignent la paume de leurs mains.

Mikan et Rito : Bon appétit.

Les princesses de Deviluke sont émerveillées par toutes ces bonnes choses

Lala : Chic-chic-chic ! Du porc laqué !

Momo et Nana : Et des sushis !

Le chef de la garde royale est aussi ravi, mais, pour son honneur, il cache sa joie.

Zastin : Bon appétit. (En son For intérieur : Miam ! Comment je vais me régaler !)

La princesse d'Espada, ne connaissant pas ce rituel, les imite.

Neliel : Euh… Bon appétit.

Lala : Tu vas voir, Neliel ! La nourriture terrienne est délicieuse !

Neliel : Si tu le dis, Lala.

En regardant cette nourriture qui lui est étrangère, la verte salive. C'est vrai que ça a l'air délicieux ! Mikan fait exprès de ne pas donner l'autorisation de commencer pour voir les devilukiens et l'espadienne saliver devant sa cuisine.

Mikan : … Vous pouvez commencer.

Rito et Mikan mangent doucement et normalement alors que les 4 devilukiens mangent bien avec leurs baguettes, mais en plus vite, tellement qu'ils ont faim. Le guerrier a une larme à l'œil tellement que c'est bon. Il parle la bouche pleine.

Zastin : Hmmmm ! Dame Mikan, votre cuichine est touchours auchi délichieuse !

Lala : Ouais, trop bon !

Momo et Nana : Pareil !

Mikan : Merci, c'est gentil.

La seule qui n'a rien touché est Neliel qui semble réfléchir. Rito le remarque.

Rito : Bah, tu ne manges pas, Neliel ?

Neliel : Si, j'ai vraiment envie de goûter, mais…

Elle pointe les baguettes qui son devant elle.

Neliel : Je ne sais pas comment utiliser ces instruments. Lala, tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

Lala : Oui, bien sûr !

Alors que la rose allait commencer son cours, ses sœurs l'arrêtent.

Momo : Non, grande sœur.

Lala : Qu'il y a t-il ?

Nana : C'est à Rito d'expliquer.

L'ado fait une tête d'ahuri à l'écoute de cette proposition.

Rito : Quoi !? Pourquoi moi !?

Nana : Oui, c'est aux hommes de faire ça!

Lala : Oh oui Rito, vas-y ! Tu sauras mieux le faire que moi !

Rito : Mais… Mais…

Il commence à paniquer. Nana lui fait un sourire narquois.

Nana : Allons, Rito, ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'une femme ?

Rito : N-non ! Ce n'est pas ça !

La petite sœur du coincé joue le jeu aussi.

Mikan : Oui, montre-nous que t'es un homme !

Momo : Allez, vas-y !

Avec toute cette pression qu'on lui met sur le dos, il ne peut que le faire. Il soupire.

Rito : Bon, d'accord !

Neliel : Tu veux bien ? Super !

Le lycéen se rapproche un peu le la verte, toute contente de commencer son cours. IL est déjà tout rouge car il a les yeux bien devant le décolleté de la robe de Neliel ! Il avale sa salive.

Rito : Euh, déjà prend les baguettes.

La princesse les prend rapidement. Mais, en levant sa main avec les baguettes trop haut, elles lui glissent des mains. Et par le pur des hasards, les bouts de bois viennent se planter entre les pastèques de Neliel !

Neliel : Zut ! Elles m'ont glissées des mains !

Les yeux de Rito sortent de leurs orbites face à cette singulière décoration de la vallée des dieux de la belle. Il se retourne rapidement, tout rouge, pour que ce soit hors de sa vue.

Rito : _Non, c'est déjà trop ! _

Neliel : Désolée, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, Rito.

Rito : Ce-ce n'est pas grave ! En-enlèves les de là !

En rouvrant les yeux face à lui, il constate que Momo, Nana et Mikan ricanent.

Mikan : Alors, professeur Yûki, on abandonne déjà ?

Nana : On se dégonfle ?

Rito : _Les garces ! Elles m'ont piégé !_

Le pauvre Rito se retrouve piégé. Il se retourne pour faire face à son élève, qui a retiré les baguettes.

Neliel : Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?

Rito : Tu… tu dois mettre les baquettes sur le creux de la main, et après tu les tiens avec le pouce.

Elle met bien les baguettes là où il fallait, mais, à peine qu'elle appuie sur celles-ci, elles se cassent en deux !

Neliel : Zut ! Je n'ai pas appuyé si fort ! C'est si fragile ?

Rito n'en croit pas ses yeux.

Rito : Gnéééé !!? T'as autant de force !?

Lala : Oui ! Tout comme moi, Neliel a beaucoup de force !

Rito : Et c'est maintenant que tu le précises !? J'abandonne !

Zastin soupire, devant l'incompétence du futur fiancé de la princesse de Deviluke.

Zastin : Bon, vu que sieur Rito abandonne, j'ai l'honneur de vous apprendre l'art de manier les baguettes, princesse Neliel.

C'est alors que Lala tape la paume de sa main avec le poing.

Lala : Mais oui ! Je vais en profiter pour tester ma nouvelle invention !

Neliel : Oh oui ! J'ai hâte de voir ça !

Rito, lui, le sens mal. Dès que Lala utilise une de ses inventions, tout va de travers.

Rito : Ho non, Lala… Pas ça…

Lala : Bien ! C'est parti !

Elle prend son « portable », appuie sur un bouton et une lumière aveuglante sort de l'écran. Et, comme par magie, apparaît l'invention de la princesse de Deviluke. Son fiancé s'attend à un gros truc, mais en fait c'est… un serre-tête. Oui, un simple serre-tête blanc avec les extrémités violets et, au centre, une tête lisse et ronde avec des yeux en spirale et une plaque où apparaît la bouche en pixels. Il a aussi des bras et des jambes fins avec des mains en forme de bille.

Lala : Et voici : Control- Control Headband-kun !

_Pour raccourcir, j'écris CCHK lorsqu'il parle_. La princesse d'Espada est émerveillée par le petit robot. Elle se baisse pour mieux l'admirer.

Neliel : Whao ! Il est trop mignon !

Le serre tête se tourne vers elle et a une superbe vue sur son décolleté ! Il grogne.

CC HK : … grrr !

Rito : Il sert à quoi, ton machin ?

Lala : Tu verras bien, Rito ! Qui veut l'essayer ?

Tous sifflent, n'osant pas se dévouer. La seule qui veut bien, c'est l'amie de la créatrice du robot.

Neliel : Moi, je veux bien.

Lala : C'est trop sympa, Neliel !

Mais Peke n'est pas trop d'accord.

Peke : Princesse Lala, je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable de laisser la Princesse Neliel essayer votre invention.

Lala : Bah pourquoi, Peke ?

Peke : Ca peut être dangereux, vu que c'est la 1ère fois que vous l'essayez.

Zastin : Oui, et puis je ne pense pas que ça plairait à sa majesté votre père, Princesse Neliel.

L'espadienne prend à la fois un air triste et craintif, en pensant à la réaction que pourrait avoir son père.

Neliel : … Oui, vous avez raison.

Lala : Ben, qui veut bien mettre Control-control headband-kun sur la tête ?

Les regards de Lala, Mikan, Momo, Nana et Zastin se tournent vers le pauvre Rito, qui se sent menacé.

Rito : Ne-ne me regardez pas comme ça ! C'est hors de question !

Zastin : Si, vous le ferez, sieur Rito. En tant que fiancé de la princesse Lala, vous devez servir de cobaye pour ses inventions.

Rito : Je ne mettrai pas ce serre-tête ! C'est pour les filles !

Lala : Si tu veux, je peux te transformer en fille, tu seras « mignonne » avec !

Rito : Alors là, non !

Zastin : Sieur Rito, si vous ne le faites pas, il se pourrait que sa majesté le roi se mette en colère et détruise la terre.

Rito avale sa salive, craignant que ce soit possible. Le père de Lala, malgré son apparence de gamin, peut facilement détruire la Terre.

Rito : OK, je vais le mettre.

Lala : Merci, Rito ! Headband-kun!

Le serre-tête bave de l'huile en regardant la princesse d'Espada, et, en entendant la voix de sa maîtresse, se retourne vers elle.

CCHK : Oui, Beaut- euh, maîtresse ?

Lala : Tu veux bien aller sur la tête de Rito ?

Le Robot se retourne vers lui. En voyant cet humain à l'air niais, il prend dans son for intérieur un visage de psychopathe.

CCHK : _HIHIHI ! Il est parfait pour mon plan diabolique !_

En revenant vers sa maîtresse, il prend un air joyeux.

CCHK : Oui, maîtresse !

Lala : Super ! Tu peux le mettre, Rito !

Rito : Okay…

L'ado prend le serre-tête et le met sur son crâne.

Rito : … Et après ?

Lala : Tu peux le contrôler, Control-control Headband-kun !

CCHK : Je teste !

Rito : Hein, contrôler ?

Bizarrement, le bras droit du lycéen bouge tout seul, puis l'autre.

Rito : M-mes bras ont bougés tous seuls !

Puis il se lève brusquement. Il ne semble pas avoir le contrôle de son corps. Il se met à courir autour de la table, avec une tête d'ahuri.

Mikan : Euh, tu nous fais quoi, là, Rito ?

Rito : Aaaah ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !? Je ne contrôle plus rien !

Lala : Oui ! Control-Control Headband-kun se connecte à ton cerveau. Ainsi, il peut te contrôler. Il peut même avoir ton toucher.

Neliel frappe des mains.

Neliel : Lala, tu a beaucoup de créativité !

Rito : Mais dis-lui d'arrêter, je fatigue !

Lala : Headband-kun, arrête.

Enfin, il s'arrête, pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle. CCHK réfléchit.

CCHK: _Hin hin! __Cet humain est sous mon contrôle ! Je vais pouvoir m'amuser !_

Le serre-tête reprend le contrôle de Rito sans prévenir. Il se dirige vers Neliel, en tendant les mains.

Rito : I-il nous fait quoi, là ?

Lala : Euh, je ne sais pas.

Il s'arrête juste en face de la belle. Le robot allonge sa tête par-dessus la tête de Rito pour admirer par dessus le décolleté de la princesse.

CCHK : Ooooh, il y a du monde au balcon ! Et si on passait au à l'étape supérieur ?

Rito : Hein, comment ça ?

C'est alors que, malgré lui, Rito prend en pleine mains les seins de la princesse. Il fait des gros yeux.

Rito : Heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!?

Ces mains bougent toutes seules pour bien peloter les pastèques de la verte qui rougit. Le robot lui, est content, et semble vouloir analyser quelque chose.

Neliel : Euuuuh…

Rito : Je- je suis désolé ! Ce n'est pas moi, c'est…

CCHK : Hmmm…

Après réflexion, le serre-tête donne enfin son résultat.

CCHK : 95 C, en forme de pomme.

Oui, CCHK a trouvé, rien qu'au toucher, le tour de poitrine de Neliel Lyra Jasdavid ! Il sourit sadiquement et part dans son délire.

CCHK : HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA ! Putain j'ai trouvé les seins à la perfection ! La perle rare ! Trop de chance !

Il se met à caresser de plus en plus violemment, tellement qu'il est excité. Rito, lui ne contrôle plus rien.

Rito : A-arrête, saleté de robot !

CCHK : Moi, m'arrêter ? T'es fou, mec ! Tu devrais me remercier, tu pelotes des grosses loches, bien rondes, bien fermes ! Regarde-moi ces formes parfaites !

Rito tourne la tête pour ne pas regarder.

CCHK : Regarde, j'tai dit !

CCHK fait tourner la tête de Rito pour qu'il voie ses propres mains caresser les seins de Neliel, qui se sent bizarre.

Neliel : Aaaah…

CCHK : Alors, ça te fait bander !?

Le coincé devient tout rouge et s'évanoui. Mais cela n'empêche pas le serre-tête de continuer son batifolage.

CCHK : Tant pis pour toi ! Moi, je m'amuse comme un fou !

Lala regarde la scène, trouvant le comportement de sa machine bizarre.

Lala : Tiens, pourquoi Control-control Headband-Kun fait ça ?

Peke : Peut-être parce qu'il est pervers, princesse Lala.

Lala : Tu crois ? Il ne me semble pas que je lui ai donné cette personnalité !

Momo et Nana, elles, semblent savoir pourquoi CCHK se comporte ainsi.

Nana : On a bien fait de trafiquer l'invention de grande sœur !

Momo : Oui, c'est très amusant !

Encore un de leurs tours. Rito, enfin, Control-Control Headband-Kun, pousse Neliel qui tombe sur le dos, mais elle a amorti le choc en se soulevant avec sa queue blanche. Il lui bondit dessus.

CCHK : BOUYAKAAAAAA !!!

Il lui atterrit dessus violemment pour la chevaucher sur le ventre. Rito est toujours évanoui, mais cela n'empêche pas le pervers de contrôler son corps. En voyant la queue de la verte, une idée lui vient à l'esprit.

CCHK : Dis, beauté ! Est-ce que ta queue est très sensible, comme celle de ma créatrice ?

Neliel : Non ! Ne la touche pas !

Trop tard. Il a pris bien fermement sa queue dans la main. Elle commence à devenir rouge.

Neliel : Aaaah !

CCHK : J'avais raison, pas vrai ?

Il se met à la caresser, ce qui fait frémir l'Espadienne.

Neliel : Hmmm… A-arrête…

CCHK : Décidément, ta queue est très sensible, comme le c(biiip)! D'ailleurs, quelle est la couleur de ta culotte ? Ou quel motif ?

Il approche sa main de sa robe pour la déchirer. Il commence à bouillir

CCHK : Oui…Oui… Culotte…à fraises… ou en dentelle…

Mais avant qu'il ne touche le tissu, Zastin enlève le serre-tête du crâne de Rito.

CCHK : Hein ?

Le corps inerte de Rito s'écroule vers l'avant, les yeux en spirale. Heureusement le choc sur la tête a bien été amorti par… la poitrine de Neliel ! Le guerrier gronde le robot qui gigote.

CCHK : Lâche-moi !

Zastin : Malotru ! Comment as-tu osé toucher la poitrine et la queue de la princesse Neliel !?

CCHK : Fais ce que je veux, le blondinet !

Enfin, le jeune garçon revint à lui.

Rito : Hmmm…

Il a la tête sur quelque chose de mou et gros. Il est rassuré.

Rito : _Ouf. Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve._

Il relève la tête en s'appuyant sur les deux mains sur ce qu'il croit être son oreiller.

Rito : _Il n'y a donc jamais eu de-_

En levant la tête, il écarquille les yeux. Face à lui, Neliel qui rougit. Il transpire.

Rito : Hein ? Ce n'était pas un rêve ! _Mais alors ce que j'ai dans les mains c'est-_

Il baisse la tête mécaniquement. Lorsqu'il voit ce qu'il touche, ses yeux sortent de leurs orbites. Ses mains prennent bien fermement les seins de la princesse. Il est allongé sur elle. Il rougit jusqu'à en fumer. Il recule brusquement, de peur qu'elle le frappe.

Rito : N-ne ne me frappe pas ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'est à cause du robot de Lala !

Il ferme les yeux. Mais il ne ressent aucune douleur. Il les rouvre, pour voir Neliel qui semble perturbée.

Neliel : C'est …

Elle pose ses mains sur ses joues et rougit, semblant gênée, émue !

Neliel : C'est la première fois qu'un homme me touche la poitrine ! C'est si émouvant !

Lala : Je suis contente pour toi !

Le coincé prend un air d'ahuri, croyant halluciner.

Rito : Gnééééééééééé !? C'est quoi, cette réaction !?

Généralement, les filles lui donnent une bonne baffe dans la joue, mais cela dépend des cas, comme Lala et Run, à qui cela ne les déranges pas. Mais il n'avant jamais vu une fille réagir de cette manière lorsqu'il lui touchait accidentellement les seins. C'est une extraterrestre, quoi ! Lala arrache sa création des mains de sa nounou, et regarde le serre-tête.

Lala : Headband-kun, ce n'est pas bien ce que tu as fait !

Peke : Pourquoi est-tu pervers, Control-control Headband-kun ?

CCHK : Pourquoi j'le dirai, Mr le chanceux !

Peke : Comment ça, le chanceux ?

CCHK : Oui, tu es à longueur de journée sur notre maîtresse, et t'en profite pas !

Peke : Je… ne comprends pas.

L'obsédé fait un sourire narquois à son semblable.

CCHK : Allez, ne me dis pas que ça ne te fais pas chauffer les circuits de sentir les superbes montagnes de notre maîtresse ?

Le robot multi-costumes rougit de honte.

Peke : Je… Je…

CCHK : J'avais raison, pas vrai ?

Lala : Headband-kun ! Arrête d'embêter Peke !

CCHK : J'aime bien faire le mal. C'est dans ma nature !

Lala : Si tu ne nous dis pas pourquoi tu es comme ça, je te mettrai à jour !

Le robot serre-tête panique, tremblant de tous ses circuits.

CCHK : Non, pitié ! Je veux rester comme ça !

Lala : Alors réponds !

Il pointe directement les deux sœurs de sa créatrice.

CCHK : C'est elles ! Elles ont modifié ma personnalité pour que je sois pervers !

Momo et Nana : Cafteur !

Zastin : C'est vraiment vous ?

Le blond les regarde sévèrement, ce qui met mal à l'aise les deux jumelles.

Nana : On voulait juste faire une petite blague

Momo : Pas bien méchante.

Zastin : A cause de vous, la princesse Neliel a été violée par sieur Rito.

Rito n'en crois pas ses oreilles.

Rito : Quoi, violée !? Mais je n'ai rien fait !

Zastin : Oui. L'invention de la princesse Lala a contrôlé votre corps pour le faire. Donc ça revient à dire que c'est vous, sieur Rito, qui a violée la princesse Neliel.

Le jeune terrien est dépité par cette conclusion. Il commence à paniquer.

Rito : _En plus il a raison ! Et si le père de Neliel l'apprend !? Il détruira la Terre !?_

Il transpire de tout son corps. Lala converse avec son amie ;

Lala : Dis, c'est la première fois que tu viens sur Terre, n'est-ce pas,

Neliel : Oui, et c'est bien… sous-développée.

Lala : J'avais prévu d'aller en ville cet après-midi. Tu veux venir ?

La verte est vraiment contente de la proposition de la rose.

Neliel : Ho oui, ce sera avec grand plaisir !

Nana et Momo : On peut venir, on peut venir ?

Zastin : Non, vous êtes punies !

Les jumelles sont vraiment déçues.

Momo et nana : C'est vraiment trop injuste !

Rito, en ayant entendu parler de cette sortie en ville, craint le pire.

Rito : Ho non… j'le sens mal…

**A suivre…**

_*_seiza est la position assise traditionnelle japonaise.


	4. CHap 3: Kon, le p'tit pervers

**Chap 3 : Kon, le p'tit pervers**

Lala est allée montrer son laboratoire caché dans le placard de Rito à son amie Neliel. Pendant ce temps là, le fiancé de la princesse de Deviluke est assis sur le canapé, dans ses pensées. Il soupire.

Rito : _Et dire que je suis obligé de venir à cette journée ! Je parie qu'elles vont faire du shopping, et qui c'est qui va tout porter ? C'est bibi !_

C'est alors qu'on frappe à la porte. Il se lève flegmatiquement, et se dirige vers la porte.

Rito : J'espère que ce n'est pas une autre extraterrestre !

Il l'ouvre, mais aucune présence de vie organique face à lui, ni de paires de seins.

Rito : … J'ai dû mal entendre.

Alors qu'il commence à fermer la porte, une voix se faite entendre.

? : Hé, c'est en bas, idiot !

Il regarde à ses pieds, et voit une sorte de peluche jaune-orange en forme de lion.

Rito : Tiens, une peluche ? Comment elle peut tenir debout ?

C'est alors que, comme par magie, la peluche se met à prendre la parole.

? : Salut, terrien !

Le lycéen écarquille les yeux croyant halluciner.

? : Pourquoi tu me regardes avec cette gueule d'ahuri ?

Rito : … Aaaaaah !

L'ahuri en question recule rapidement, et tombe sur le dos. Le mystérieux lion rentre dans la demeure. Rito le regarde et le pointe du doigt.

Rito : T-t'es qui, toi !? U-une peluche mutante !?

? : Moi, c'est le magnifique Kon !

Rito : K-Kon ?

Kon regarde autour de lui, intéressé par ce qu'il l'entoure.

Kon : Peuh ! Elle est nulle la déco !

Rito : _Mais pour qui il se prend !? _Es-tu… un extraterrestre ?

Kon : De ton point de vue, ouais ! Je cherche quelqu'un, une femme.

Rito avale sa salive. Est-ce que cet être serait…

Rito : Et… qui ?

Le mini-lion fait un sourire narquois.

Kon : T'aimerais le savoir hein ? Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que…

Soudain, et ce qui surprend Rito, c'est Kon qui prend un air émerveillé.

Kon : C'est la plus belle femme qu'il n'a jamais existé dans l'univers ! Et cette poitrine ! Grrrr ! Et sa vallée des dieux ! Tellement confortable !

Le coincé a la goutte derrière la tête.

Rito : _J'y crois pas ! C'est un pervers !_

Mais alors, il parle bien de-

Rito : Mais alors, tu es un prétendant de Lala !?

L'alien arrête son délire, tournant la tête mécaniquement la tête vers le terrien en faisant les gros yeux.

Kon : La… la ?

Soudain, il se met à crier comme un malade en se tenant le crâne.

Kon : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! PAS EEEEEEEEEELLE !

Rito est étonné : rien que d'entendre le nom de lala le met dans cet état ? C'est un pervers, il devrait l'apprécier. Il saute sur Rito, et le secoue en le prenant par le col.

Kon : Ne redis jamais ce prénom, pigé !?

Rito : D-d- d'accord !

Kon : Et puis comment un terrien comme toi peut la connaître !?

Soudain, le lion s'arrête, entendant quelque chose.

Kon : Tiens, j'entends des voix de filles…

Apparemment il a les sens plus développés. Il fait sourire pervers.

Kon : Ouaiiiis…

Il saute de Rito, puis se dirige vers les escaliers. Rito imagine le pire.

Rito : _Ho non ! S'il les trouve, il va les-_

IL accoure vers les escaliers, mais Kon n'est pas redu bien loin. Il escalade les marches une à une, avec beaucoup d'effort. Il est redu à la 2e marche et attaque la 3e.

Kon : Gnnn… et 3.

Et maintenait la 4e marche.

Kon : Gnnnn… et 4.

Rito le regarde avec indifférence, le trouvant ridicule. L'alien n'en pouvant plus, reprend son souffle, et se retourne vers Rito, fâché.

Kon : Hé, débile de terrien ! L'idée de m'aider ne te vient pas à l'esprit !?

Rito : Okay…

Le terrien prend le lion miniature et le pose sur son épaule.

Rito : Voilà, t'es bien comme ça ?

Kon : Mouais, j'ai connu mieux !

Rito : _Il est jamais content, lui !_

Rito monte à l'étage, le lion sur l'épaule. En passant près d'une porte, Kon réagit.

Kon : Attend ! C'est quoi, ça ?

Rito : C'est la chambre de ma petite sœur.

Le lion saute de l'épaule du lycéen et rentre dans la chambre.

Rito : A-attends !

Il rentre dans la piaule. Heureusement son habitante n'y est pas. Kon reste au centre de la pièce. Rito se sent mal à l'aise.

Rito : On devrait sortir. Si elle arrive…

Le mini-fauve sent quelque chose.

Kon : Hmmm…

Il se dirige vers le meuble où se trouve les habits de la sœur du coincé. Il prend la poignée de l'étage du bas.

Rito : Non ! C'est là où elle range ses-

Trop tard. Il ouvre en grand le tiroir. En regardant ce qu'il contient. Il est émerveillé.

Kon : Whoaaaa…

Dedans, se trouvent… les sous-vêtements de Mikan ! Kon fait un plongeon dans le trésor qu'il a trouvé. Rito se teint de rouge, rien qu'en voyant les vêtements intimes de sa sœur. L'alien nage dans une mer de petites culottes, heureux. Il en prend un tas, puis les sens.

Kon : Aaaah… Les culottes terriennes sentent vraiment bons !

Il fouille dans la caverne d'Ali-baba. En sortant la tête, il tient en main un soutient gorge rose.

Kon : Tiens, c'est quoi, ça ?

Rito : Sors de là !

Le lycéen saute dans le tiroir et prend la peluche qui a une culotte sur la tête.

Kon : Hé ! C'est mon trésor !

Rito : Tu te crois chez toi !? Si Mikan nous surprend, elle-

? : Rito ?!

Rito transpire, tourne la tête mécaniquement vers la porte de la chambre. C'est Mikan, l'ayant surpris.

Rito : Ah… Salut, Mikan…

Mikan : Rito, que- Pourquoi tu fouilles dans mes sous vêtements !?

Rito : A-attends, ya erreur ! C'est lui qui…

Il regarde la main où il tenait Kon, mais celui-ci a disparu ! A la place, il tient le soutif rose de tout-à l'heure. Sa sœur, voit rouge. On revient dans le couloir. Rito se fait balancer par sa sœur pour se scratcher au mur.

Mikan : Dehors !

Elle ferme violemment la porte.

Mikan : Je comprends que c'est de son âge, mais faire ça à sa sœur !

Quand elle veut fermer le tiroir, elle voit parmi ses culottes un nounours en forme de lion. Elle le prend dans ses mains.

Mikan : Ho, c'est une peluche. Ce serait… Rito qui a voulu me l'offrir ?

Rito, dans le couloir, se frotte la tête.

Rito : Elle n'y est pas allée de main forte.

Devant lui, la porte s'ouvre, laissant Mikan sortir, semblant cacher quelque chose derrière son dos. Elle a les joues un peu rouges.

Mikan : Rito, je suis désolé de t'avoir balancé comme ça.

Le jeune homme est surpris par le changement d'attitude de sa sœur.

Rito : Heu… Ce n'est pas grave.

Mikan : Et merci.

Rito : Merci, mais de quoi ?

La jeune fille montre ce qu'elle cache derrière son don. C'est Kon, qui ne bouge pas. Rito transpire un peu.

Mikan : C'est vraiment gentil de ta part de m'offrir cette peluche.

Rito : Euh, Mikan ?

Mikan : Mais, tu aurais pu la cacher autre part que dans mes sous-vêtements.

Rito : Tu devrais la lâcher…

Mikan : Hm ? Pourquoi ?

C'est alors qu'elle sent qu'on lui touche ses mini-montagnes, puis elle entend une voix venant de la peluche.

Kon : Pff ! T'es vraiment plate, ma vielle !

C'est bien Kon qui pelote la sœur de Rito, surprise de voir une peluche vivante.

Rito : Sinon ça.

Mikan : Mais, qu'est-ce que-

Elle lâche la peluche qui s'agrippe au short jaune de Mikan, ce qui, tout en tombant au sol, le fait baisser. Cela fait apparaitre une jolie culotte à fraise. Kon l'admire.

Kon : Whaou ! Mignonne, ta culotte !

Rito, lui, a les yeux braqués sur le sous-vêtement de sa sœur qui, en voyant les 2 mâles regarder sa culotte à fraises d'un air lubrique, la cache avec ses mains.

Mikan : Ne-ne regardez-pas !

Le petit vicieux s'enfuit avec le short de Mikan.

Kon : Hahaha ! Viens le chercher, planche à pain !

Mikan : Mon short ! Rito, rattrape-le !

Mais son frère a toujours le regard sur le bas de sa sœur. La sœur, pour le réveiller, lui donne un poing sur le haut du crâne. Il se frotte le crâne.

Rito : Mais ça va pas !?

Mikan : Au lieu de la regarder, va plutôt récupérer mon short !

Rito : Euh…Oui !

Le lycéen essaye de rattraper le nounours dans le couloir.

Rito : Rend-la moi !

Kon : Ben attrape-moi !

L'alien tourne à droite, rentrant dans la chambre du jeune homme.

Rito : Zut ! Il va trouver Lala et Neliel !

Le lion a entendu des voix féminines dans la chambre.

Kon : Cette voix, c'est-

Dans le labo, Lala est entrain de montrer ses inventions à son amie. Elle lui montre une sorte de pistolet.

Lala : Avec celui-là, j'ai pu transformer Rito en fille !

Neliel : Whoaaa ! Et on peut faire l'inverse ?

Lala : Comment ça ?

Neliel : Qu'une fille devienne un garçon !

Lala : … Jamais essayé !

? : Ma maîtresse !

Neliel reconnaît cette voix. Elle se retourne, et voit à l'entrée du labo de Lala Un peluche de lion qui a un short jaune dans la main.

Neliel : K-Kon !?

Il lâche le bas de Mikan et fonce vers la verte tel un félin, et bondit vers elle, en visant une partie de son corps en particulier.

Kon : Maîtreeeeese!

Rito arrive dans le labo, essoufflé.

Rito : Les filles ! Est-ce que vous allez-

Il s'arrête, surpris par la scène qui se produit devant ses yeux.

Rito : Bien ?

Kon est agrippé au sein droit de Neliel, et s'y frotte la tête ! Cette dernière ne se défend pas, le laissant faire.

Kon : Oooh , vous m'avez tellement manqué, et cette douceur aussi !

Le coincé reste subjugué par cette scène. Derrière lui, Mikan l'interpelle, cachée.

Mikan : Rito, mon short.

Effectivement, le short de sa sœur est par terre. Il le prend, tout en regardant devant lui avec un air ahuri, et le lui passe. Elle le prend rapidement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle rejoint son frère.

Mikan : Alors, tu l'as retrouvé ?

Rito, toujours abasourdi, pointe devant lui. La sœur regarde dans cette direction. Kon est toujours entrain de câliner la poitrine de la princesse d'Espada, qui le prend dans ses mains pour le décoller de son sein.

Neliel : Kon ! Que fais-tu là ?

Kon : Ben, je vous ai suivi, maîtresse !

Neliel : Mais je t'avais dit de rester sur Espada.

Kon : Mais, j'aime être avec vous !

C'est bizarre qu'elle le connaisse, et lui aussi. Les deux Yûkis s'approchent des deux princesses qui les remarquent.

Lala : Rito, Mikan !

Neliel : Ha, vous êtes là !

Mikan : Neliel, tu connais ce… nounours ?

Neliel : ah, vous l'avez déjà rencontré !

La verte prend le lion dans ses bras, ce qui lui plaît, car qu'il sent les Everests de la princesse se coller sur son dos.

Neliel : Je vous présente Kon ! C'est mon animal de compagnie !

Kon : Salut, la compagnie !

Rito écarquille les yeux. Abasourdi, il pointe le lion du doigt.

Rito : QUOI !? Ce pervers, ton animal de compagnie !?

Kon : Hé ! Un peu de respect pour le serviteur officiel de la princesse d'Espada !

Neliel : Désolée s'il vous a causé des ennuis. C'est qu'il est un peu… surexcité, lorsqu'il voit certaines choses !

Rito : _Bref, c'est un pervers !_

Le pervers en question, en tournant la tête, voit une magnifique paire de montagnes ! Pas aussi grosses que celles de sa maîtresse, mais c'est déjà pas mal. Il saigne un peu du nez. Il lève la tête et voit une jeune fille à cheveux roses le regardant avec un air émerveillé et un sourire radieux.

Lala : Mais oui, c'est Kon ! Ce qu'il est mignon !

Kon : Maîtresse, qui est cette ravissante créature ?

Neliel : Tu ne te souviens pas ? C'est Lala !

Le lion devient raide. Ce nom résonne dans sa tête : « Lala »

Kon : La…La ?

Soudain, il pousse un énorme cri de terreur, comme si il avait vu un monstre.

Kon : !

Il saute pour se dégager des bras de Neliel, puis s'agrippe au haut de son crâne, tremblant comme une feuille.

Lala : Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Neliel : Oui, que t'arrive-t-il, Kon ?

Le nounours pointe la princesse de Deviluke, tout en ayant peur.

Kon : Mais qu'est qu'elle fout là, elle !? Tout, mais pas elle !

Rito : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Lala ?

Lala : Mais j'ai rien fait !

La verte réussit avec difficulté de décoller son animal de sa tête. Elle le regarde face à elle. Le lion semble traumatisé.

Neliel : Kon, calme-toi. Lala ne va pas te faire de mal.

Rito : Kon, pourquoi t'as peur de Lala ?

La peluche, toujours tremblant dans les mains de sa maîtresse, Tourne la tête vers le lycéen, et le regarde. Il a les yeux écarquillés blancs, transpire comme un veau, et a la goutte au nez.

Kon : Elle… m'a utilisé pour tester ses inventions !

Mikan le regarde d'un air bizarre. Lala, elle, se souvient.

Mikan : Quoi, c'est tout ?

Kon se met en colère, dû à la réaction de la sœur de Rito.

Kon : Comment ça, c'est tout !? J'ai vécu un véritable enfer !

Lala : Mais oui ! Lorsqu'on était petites, je m'en servais pour tester mes inventions !

Neliel : Oui ! C'est vrai qu'il en a vu de toutes les couleurs.

Les deux princesses en rigolent, mais pas le petit serviteur.

Kon : Quoi, même vous, maîtresse, ça vous fait rire !? En tout cas…

Il re-pointe du doigt la rose.

Kon : Il est hors de question que je vive sous le même toit qu'elle ! Partons, maîtresse, en amoureux ! Allons dans ce qu'on appelle sur Terre un Love Hôtel !

_Euh, sait-il au moins ce qu'est réellement un Love Hôtel*, ce qu'on y fait, dedans ?_

Neliel : Mais Kon, Rito et Mikan veulent bien m'héberger, donc tu restes ici avec moi.

Le lion reste de marbre, et ne bouge plus, comme une statue. Sa maîtresse, ne l'entendant plus, le prend dans ses mains. Elle le secoue.

Neliel : Kon ? Kon, réponds !

Aucune réponse. Tellement qu'elle s'inquiète pour son compagnon, elle se serre dans ses bras et crie.

Neliel : KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! J't'en prie, réveille-toi !

Rien que le fait de se frotter contre la poitrine de sa maîtresse le fait revenir à lui.

Kon : Aaaaaah… Que c'est doux…

La verte le remarque.

Neliel : Kon !

La princesse d'Espada, tellement que sa joie est grande, le serre encore plus fort, ce qui a pour effet qu'il s'enfonce de plus en plus dans la vallée des dieux de sa maîtresse. Il en bave.

Neliel : Ooooh, Kon ! J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi !

Kon : Maîtresse, continuez !

Lala, en voyant ça, est tentée.

Lala : Dis, Neliel ! J'peux le prendre dans mes bras moi aussi ?

Neliel : Oui, bien sûr !

La verte passe la peluche à son amie. Elle le serre dans ses bras, frottant sa joue contre la sienne.

Lala : Hmmm, tu es tout doux ! J'adore !

Le petit lion-extraterrestre se rend compte qu'il a mal jugé Lala.

Kon : _En fait, elle est gentille ! Elle a la peau douce ! Et…_

Il regarde vers le bas, ila une vue en profondeur de la poitrine de la rose, ce qu'il le fait saigner du nez. Il glisse des mains de la belle et s'agrippe à ses montagnes. Il frotte sa tête dessus.

Kon : J'te pardoooooooone !

Neliel : Je suis contente que tu te sois réconcilié, Kon !

Rito, lui, en voyant cet alien qui se frotte sans gêne sur la poitrine de sa future femme, a vraiment honte pour lui. Il a la goutte à la tête.

Rito : Non mais quel pervers !

**A suivre…**

*Love Hôtel : Très fréquents au Japon, ce sont des hôtels que l'on peut réserver à l'heure ou à la nuit. Les chambres, généralement à thème, comprennent une décoration originale et parfois même extravagante ainsi que de nombreux accessoires pour répondre à tous les fantasmes des clients (rames de métro, miroirs, lits ronds, baignoires transparentes…). Ce sont généralement des jeunes couples qui y vont pour être tranquilles.


	5. Chap 4: Une p'tite virée en ville

**Chap 4 : Une p'tite virée en ville.**

Nous nous trouvons ai centre-ville. La foule, en particulier les hommes, regardent une étrange jeune femme portant une longue robe verte, dont les cheveux sont vert émeraude, et surtout, une énorme poitrine ! Oui, c'est bien Neliel Lyra Jasdavid qui accompagne nous amis en ville : Lala, Mikan et Rito, marchant avec flemme. La princesse d'Espada est émerveillée par cet étrange lieu.

Neliel : Whaaaa ! Que c'est beau !

Lala : Oui, n'est-ce pas ?

Neliel : c'est dommage que Kon, ne soit pas venu, ça lui aurait bien plu.

Oui, l'animal de compagnie pervers de Neliel n'est pas venu, vu que ce serai bizarre, une peluche vivante !

Rito :_ Heureusement qu'il n'est pas venu, celui-là ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait fait._

C'est sûr, il en aurait profité pour, par exemple, peloter les passantes, ou soulever leur jupe !

Lala : J'espère que Momo et Nana ne font pas de bêtises !

Retournons chez les yûkis. Rappelons que les jumelles ont été punies par Zastin, pour avoir trafiqué Control-Control Headband-Kun, le serre-tête pervers. Kon se prélasse sur le canapé, allongé.

Kon : Aaaah… C'est dommage que je n'aie pas pu accompagner ma maîtresse.

Il rêvasse ave un filet de bave sur les lèvres.

Kon : J'espère qu'elle reviendra encore plus sexy !

De leur côté, Momo et Nana, les cheveux détachés, descendent de l'escalier habillées en « terriennes ».

Nana : C'est vraiment trop injuste ! Tout ça pour une farce !

Momo : Et bien, on n'a qu'à filer en douce !

Nana : Tu es vraiment sûre que…

Momo : mais oui ! Zastin est sorti aider le père de Rito, profitons-en !

C'est alors qu'elles entendent quelqu'un marmonner dans le salon. Elles s'y rendent, et qui voient-elles ? Kon allongé sur le canapé, fantasmant sur sa maîtresse.

Kon : En bunny-girl…

Nana : Ce ne serait pas kon ?

Momo : Oui, l'animal de compagnie de Neliel. Grande sœur s'en servait pour tester ses inventions.

Kon : Une culotte à fraises…

Les jumelles se regardent dans les yeux.

Momo : Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

Nana : Oui !

Elles jettent leur regard sur le lion, d'un air machiavélique, en ricanant. Il ouvre un œil.

Kon : Hm ?

Retournons en ville. Nos amis sont entrés dans un magasin de vêtements féminins. La princesse d'Espada est toute émerveillée.

Neliel : Ooooh ! Regardez-moi tout ces vêtements terriens !

Rito : Pas de quoi en faire tout un flan ! Ce ne sont que des fr-

Il est interrompu par le coup de coude dans le bide que lui donne sa sœur.

Rito : Aïe…

Lala prend la main de son amie extraterrestre.

Lala : Tu viens, Neliel ? On va te choisir quelque chose !

Neliel : D'accord, Lala !

Les 2 princesses s'éloignent dans la foule. Rito pousse un soupir.

Rito : Pfiou !

En baissant le regard, il crie de surprise car sa sœur, les bras croisés, le regard d'un air mécontent.

Rito : Aaaah !

Mikan : Rito, qu'est-ce que t'as, à être aussi négatif ?

Rito : A la base, je ne voulais pas venir, j'te signale !

Mikan : Il nous faut bien un porteur.

Le lycéen se sent déprimé, se rabaisse sur lui-même.

Rito : _J'en étais sûr ! Je suis leur esclave !_

Mikan : Je vais les rejoindre.

Rito : OK…

Sa sœur partie, le coincé se balade dans les rayons, regardant les filles s'extasier pour de simples vêtements. C'est alors qu'une cliente attire son attention, dans le rayon lingerie. Une bonne grosse femme qu'il voit de dos. Elle porte une immonde robe rose qui lui serre tellement qu'on voit parfaitement ses rondeurs, et a des cheveux roux. Elle regarde une culotte à fraises dans tous ses recoins.

Rito : _Bizarre, la vioque._

Encore plus bizarre, elle se met à sentir bien profondément le sous-vêtement ! Intrigué, l'ado se rapproche de la bonne femme. Mais ce qui surprend le plus Rito, c'est qu'elle a une voix d'homme !

Femme : Aaaaah ! Quelle bonne odeur !

En plus, il la connaît, cette voix !

Rito : Mais c'est-

Il prend les cheveux de la femme qui s'enlèvent comme une perruque. Elle se retourne, surprise. Elle a un crâne dégarni, des petites lunettes rondes noires, porte du rouge à lèvres, et surtout… elle a une petite moustache. Oui, c'est bien LUI. Rito prend un air d'ahuri.

Rito : L-le proviseur !

Proviseur : Hein ?

Rito : Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ! Et en femme !

Le petit gros se sent gêné.

Proviseur : ha, euh, moi… Je… Regardais pour ma fille !

Rito : Mon œil ! C'est plutôt pour vous faire plaisir !

Proviseur : Bon, euh, au revoir !

Il s'enfuit en lâchant la culotte, qui tombe sur la tête de Rito. Il l'enlève.

Rito : Non mais quel pervers !

Il regarde la culotte à fraises qu'il tient.

Rito : J'en fais quoi, de ce truc ? Je l'amène aux filles ?

?: Yûki-kun ?

Cette voix si mélodieuse… Rito se retourne mécaniquement, tout rouge.

Rito : _N-ne me dites pas que c'est-_

Enfin retourné, ses yeux sortent de leurs orbites face à lui, Haruna, la fille parfaite, accompagnée d'Oshizu.

Rito : Oshizu e-et Haruna !

Oshizu : Tiens, c'est vous, monsieur Rito !

Son âme-sœur est rouge, surprise de le voir ici, dans un magasin pour femmes, au rayon lingerie.

Haruna : Yûki-kun, Qu-Pourquoi tu tiens une culotte ? A fraises, en plus !

Oshizu : C'est pour vous ?

Le coincé est trop gêné par la situation.

Rito : _Qu-Que fais-je ? Elle va penser que je suis un pervers !_

**Imagination de Rito**

Haruna prend un air méchant en regardant Rito.

Haruna : Tu renifles les culottes des filles, maintenant ? Moi qui pensais que tu étais un garçon sérieux. En fait, tu es comme le proviseur, voire même un chien.

**Fin imagination **

Le pauvre garçon se frotte la tête

Rito : _Allez, Rito, chasse ces idées de ta tête !_

Haruna : Tu… tu accompagnes Lala ?

Rito reprend ses esprits.

Rito : Heu… Oui-oui ! _Haa, Haruna est si intelligente !_

La jeune fille pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Haruna : J'ai eu peur ! Sur le coup, j'ai crue que tu allais sentir cette culotte.

Oshizu : Pareil !

Le jeune homme se rabaisse, honteux. Il est à quatre pattes, dans le noir, un projecteur l'éclairant.

Rito : _En fait, elle a crue que j'étais un pervers !_

Haruna : Elle est où, Lala ?

Le jeune garçon revient dans la réalité.

Rito : Chais pas, quelque part dans le magasin avec une amie.

Mikan : Elles sont aux cabines d'essayage.

Le lycéen pousse un cri de surprise, à l'entente de la voix de sa sœur qui est derrière elle. Il se retourne, mécontent.

Rito : A-arrête de me surprendre par derrière !

Mikan : Alors, on drague ?

Son frère en rougit.

Rito : Mais ça va pas, de dire ça ?

La brune se penche sur le côté pour saluer les 2 filles.

Mikan : Salut, Haruna et Oshizu.

Haruna : Bonjour, Haruna.

La petite sœur remarque que son frère an une culotte à la main.

Mikan : Rito, que fais-tu avec une culotte ? Pour la renifler comme un chien ?

Rito : Chuis pas un pervers !

Haruna : Yuki-kun, c'est qui, cette amie à Lala ?

Rito : C'est Neliel, une princesse extraterrestre.

Le fantôme prend un air émerveillé.

Oshizu : Whaaa ! Une princesse, comme Lala !

Mikan : Vous voulez la rencontrer ?

Haruna : Oui, ça nous ferait plaisir !

Les 2 filles suivent Mikan. Rito, lui, repose la culotte et les suit. La petite troupe arrive aux cabines, les 2 extraterrestres se changeant.

Mikan : Alors, vous êtes prêtes ?

Lala : Oui, un instant !

La verte, elle, semble plus embêtée.

Neliel : Euh, p-pas tout de suite !

En entendant une voix aussi aigue, Haruna se pose des questions.

Haruna : L'amie à Lala, c'est une petite fille ?

Mikan : Non, elle a 18 ans.

C'est alors que Lala ouvre grand le rideau.

Lala : Tadaaa !

La jolie extraterrestre porte un t-shirt noir avec « I love you » comme motif, le cœur faisant le « love », et un pantalon rose. Elle voit ses deux amies.

Lala : Oh, Haruna, Oshizu ! Que faites-vous ici ?

Haruna : Ben, comme vous !

La rose fait un tour sur elle-même.

Lala : Alors, comment me trouvez-vous ?

Oshizu : Cela te va à ravir, Lala !

La ravissante alien prend son chéri, qui pensant à autre chose, par le bras.

Lala : Et toi, Rito, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Rito : Euh, oui-oui, ça te va !

Lala : En plus, t'as vu ce qui est écrit ?

Elle recule un peu. Le roux écarquille les yeux car c'est écrit « I Love you », et que la poitrine de la belle met bien en valeur le « I Love ».

Rito : Tu ne pouvais pas prendre un autre motif !

Lala : Et quand on rentrera, je remplacerai le « you » par ton prénom !

Il n'ose imaginer la honte pour lui : « I love Rito » !

Lala : Neliel, t'es prête ?

Neliel : Euh, oui-oui !

Le rideau s'ouvre lentement, la princesse d'Espada vient timidement, portant un t-shirt à bretelles vert clair avec un chiot comme motif et une jupe en jean, sa queue dépassant par le haut de la jupe. Haruna est surprise.

Haruna :_ Alors, c'est elle, l'amie à Lala ? Ce qu'elle est belle…_

La verte semble gênée, rougissant un peu.

Neliel : Euh… Alors ?

La rose prend un air émerveillé.

Lala : Waaaa ! Comment c'est trop mignon !

Mikan : C'est vrai que ça te va bien.

Neliel : V-vraiment ?

La sœur de Rito remarque que la verte est toute gênée.

Mikan : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne te plaît pas ?

Neliel : N-non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est que… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de vêtements, qu'on voit mes jambes, et devant tant de monde.

Le seul mâle de la bande jette un coup d'œil et rougit un peu. C'est vrai qu'elle a des jambes vraiment… Parfaites ! Et ces cuisses !

Lala : Tu t'y habitueras, tu verras.

La verte remarque la présence d'Haruna et d'Oshizu.

Neliel : Et… qui sont ces filles ? Des amies à toi ?

Lala : Ah oui, je n'ai pas faits les présentations !

Elle pointe en première Sairenji.

Lala : Neliel, voici, voici Haruna ! C'est ma meilleure amie, sur Terre !

Neliel : Enchantée, je suis Neliel Lyra Jasdavid, princesse de la planète Espada et héritière du trône.

Haruna : Ravie de te rencontrer.

Rito a une goutte derrière la tête.

Rito : _Elle n'était pas obligée à dire son nom en entier et son titre !_

La rose se tourne vers le fantôme.

Lala : Et elle, c'est Oshizu le fantôme !

Neliel : Un… fantôme ? C'est quoi ?

Lala : Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est gentille, hein, Oshizu ?

Cette dernière est tétanisée, comme effrayée.

Haruna : Oshizu, ça va ? Tu es toute pâle !

Oshizu : U-un…

Elle a les yeux braqués sur la poitrine de Neliel, en particulier sur le motif. Elle se met à hurler d'effroi.

Oshizu : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! UN CHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !

Elle est tellement terrorisée qu'elle sort de son corps artificiel qui s'écroule par terre. Elle se dandine.

Oshizu : Au secours ! Il va me mordre ! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Mikan : Oshizu, calme-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un motif, sur un motif.

Le spectre se calme constatant qu'aucun chien vivant ne se trouve dans les parages.

Oshizu : Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai fait la distinction.

Rito : _Pourtant, ça se voit, non ?_

Haruna : Euh, Oshizu ?

Le gentil fantôme se tourne vers son amie, qui ne se sent pas bien dû à son apparence.

Oshizu : Oui, mademoiselle Haruna ?

Haruna : T-tu es sortie de mon corps.

L'esprit regarde en bas, voyant son faux corps gisant à terre. Elle met la main derrière la tête.

Oshizu : Oups, effectivement !

La verte s'approche, fascinée par l'apparence d'Oshizu.

Neliel : Oooo… C'est donc ça, un fantôme.

Elle approche ses mains que traverse le fantôme.

Neliel : Et je peux même la traverser !

La verte agite ses mains dans le spectre à qui ça chatouille.

Oshizu : Hihi ! Arrêtez, mademoiselle Neliel ça chatouille !

Neliel : C'est marrant !

Lala : Oui, n'est-ce pas ?

Neliel se rapproche d'Oshizu qui panique, bougeant les bras.

Rito : Tu ne devrais pas…

Oshizu : Arrêtez, Mademoiselle Neliel ! Sinon je-

Il yeu un petit flash. Le fantôme a disparu et Neliel s'arrête brusquement.

Haruna : O-Où est passée Oshizu ?

La verte reprend ses esprits et s'adresse à Haruna, mais a une voix différente.

Neliel : Je suis là, Mademoiselle Haruna !

Tout le monde la regarde étrangement.

Neliel : P-pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? Et où est passée Mademoiselle Neliel ?

Rito : Oshizu. TU es dans Neliel.

La verte se regarde. Elle n'a pas les mêmes vêtements, a les cheveux verts et possède une queue blanche. Elle comprend.

Neliel : Aaaah…

Elle crie fort en se mettant les mains sur ses joues.

Oshizu : Oh mon dieu ! J'ai possédée Mademoiselle Neliel !

RIto prend un air blasé.

Rito: Et c'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte?

Oshizu regarde dans tous les sens, paniquée.

Oshizu : Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire !

Mikan : Tu n'as qu'à sortir.

Oshizu : Mais je n'y arrive pas !

Tous le monde prend un air ahuri.

Tous : QUOI !

Haruna : Mais jusqu'ici, tu y arrivais.

Oshizu : Mais je n'ai jamais possédée d'extraterrestre ! Il me faut un temps d'habi-

En bougeant, elle se quelque chose qui rebondit, ce qui l'intrigue.

Oshizu : Hmm ?

En baissant les yeux, elle constate qu'elle a une forte poitrine ! Normal, vu qu'elle possède Neliel. Elle est fascinée.

Oshizu : Ooooh…

Elle prend ses seins par le dessous et les presse légèrement, ce qui fait des « boings ». Le fantôme a l'air content, ce qui surprend Rito.

Rito : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Arrête de te… la tripoter !

Oshizu : Whaaa… Alors c'est ça, avoir des gros seins ? C'est amusant !

En se caressant la poitrine, elle remarque un détail.

Oshizu : Tiens ? Mademoiselle Neliel ne porte pas de soutien-gorge !

Rito : E-épargne-nous les détails…

La fantômette arrête de se peloter et prend son haut par le bas.

Oshizu : Vous ne me croyez pas, Monsieur Rito ? Regardez !

Elle soulève son haut pour montrer ses seins, mais les autres filles l'arrêtent avant qu'elle le retire entièrement.

Haruna : A-Arrête, Oshizu ! Pas devant tous le monde !

Mikan : On a compris !

Elles se retournent vers Rito qui bégaye et est rouge comme une pivoine.

Oshizu : Qu'avez-vous, Monsieur Rito ?

Il a les yeux rivés sur les seins de la possédée dont, tellement le fantôme a soulevé son haut, on voit la moitié et les tétons ! Il tourne de l'œil et s'évanoui pour s'écrouler par terre en arrière. Les 2 prétendantes accourent.

Lala : Rito !

Haruna : Yuki-kun !

Elles s'agenouillent aux côtés de l'endormi qui a les yeux en spirales.

Haruna : Yûki-kun, ça va ?

Lala, elle, est plus directe en prenant son chérie par les épaules et le secoue.

Lala : Rito, réveille-toi !

Aucune réponse. C'est alors qu'elle lui donne des claques très rapides.

Lala : Allez, je t'en prie !

Haruna : Lala, arrête ! Tu fais mal à Yûki-kun !

Oshizu, étant sortie de Neliel, cette dernière se sens un peu mal Mikan la tient.

Mikan : Ca va aller, Neliel ?

Neliel : Hein, que s'est-il passé ?

La fantomette, n'ayant pas regagnée son corps artificiel, est toute confuse.

Oshizu : P-pardonnez-moi, Mademoiselle Neliel de vous avoir possédée et pelotée ! C'est que, de mon vivant, les autres filles se moquaient de moi parce que j'avais des petits seins ! Alors me voir, avec une poitrine telle que la vôtre…

Neliel : Non, ce n'est pas grave…

Le garçon se réveille, les joues endolories.

Rito : Hmmm, pourquoi j'ai mal aux joues ?

Lala : Ah, Rito !

Haruna : Ca va aller, Yûki-kun ?

Rito : Oui, ça ira…

Les filles l'aident à se relever.

Haruna : Neliel est revenue à elle ?

Mikan : Oui, elle va mieux.

Lala mets ses mains à plats l'une contre l'autre.

Lala : Bien, Comme tout le monde est là on va pouvoir passer cette après midi tous ensemble !

Haruna : Mais on ne voudrait pas vous déranger, Oshizu et moi.

Lala : Allez, ça va être marrant !

**Passage muet avec quelques moments de l'après midi**

_Fond musical: Ending OAV « Tu love-ru » Apple panic!_

_.com/video/x8zje0_to-love-ru-ova-ending_music_

- Nos amies, sorties du magasin, marchent dans la rue principale du centre-ville en parlant et en rigolant entre elles. Rito, lui, en portant deux sacs, les regardent d'un air du genre flemmard et pousse un soupir.

-Dans un magasin d'objets fantaisistes, les filles essayent différentes paires de lunettes. Oshizu, avec Haruna, met une paire en forme de flamme bleu elles rigolent. Neliel en regarde une en forme d'étoiles teinté orange dans ses mains. Elle semble intéressée par cet objet terrien. Elle les met et se regarde dans la glace. Lala arrive, portant des lunettes rondes trouvant que ça lui va bien. Rito regarde lui aussi, mais avec flemme, ayant marre. Entendant qu'on l'appelle, il tourne la tête. Il se met à tirer une tronche d'ahuri en devenant tout rouge car Lala lui montre, souriante, un oreiller formant le buste d'une fille, la poitrine ressortant en volume !

- Maintenant dehors, ils sont près d'un marchand de Taiyakis. Rito, tenant le paquet remplis de ce met, les tend aux filles qui se servent. La verte est fascinée par ce poisson qu'elle tient. Elle demande quelque chose à lala qui hoche la tête en souriant. La princesse d'Espada le croque. Elle ouvre grand les yeux. Elle le mange, vite, semblant adorer ça. Elle en prend un deuxième. Rito pose le sac par terre et fais un geste pour lui dire de se contrôler. Quand il veut reprendre la victuaille… elle a disparu ! Mikan l'engueule de l'avoir perdu, le jeune homme prend un air confus. Plus loin dans la foule, nous apercevons une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds très longs à couettes, habillé de cuir. En se retournant, nous reconnaissons Ombre Dorée, tenant un sac de Taiyakis, les mangeant d'une manière neutre, regardant au loin nos amis. Est-ce elle qui les a volés ? En voyant Neliel qui fait un geste pour dire que ce n'est pas grave s'il les a perdus, la blonde fronce les sourcils, méfiante.

- Ils passent devant un centre de Karaoké. En voyant ça, Lala tire pour le bras de Rito et fait signe d'y aller. Dans une des salles insonorisées, nos amis regardent Lala et Neliel chanter ensemble. Haruna Oshizu et Mikan frappent des mains, le mâle regardent ailleurs, poussant un grand soupir, ayant ras le cul de faire des choses sans demander son avis parce que c'est le seul mec ? Après la fin de la chanson, Lala demande à qui le tour. Le fantôme pousse un peu Haruna comme pour lui dire d'y aller, cette dernière n'osant pas. En voyant ça, Rito a une illumination : et si il chantait avec elle ? Ce serait parfait ! Il se lève subitement en posant la main sur son torse, pour dire qu'il veut y aller. Mais alors qu'il voulait dire qu'il voulait chanter avec Haruna, la rose s'interpose en pensant qu'il veut chanter avec lui. Le lycéen, gêné, essaye de lui dire qu'il ne veut pas, mais Neliel veut aussi chanter avec eux, Le garçon fait une tête d'ahuri, du fait qu'il va faire du Karaoké avec elles ! Lala lui tire le bras. Rito se met entre les deux filles, Lala demande à Mikan de choisir une chanson. Rito commence à devenir tout rouge : de chaque côté, deux paires de gros roploplos qui bougent un peu, surtout que la robe de la verte a un gros décolleté ! Il en tremble tellement que c'est gênant. Et lorsque Lala se colle à lui, il sent sa poitrine se coller à lui, ce qui le fait devenir tout rouge de bas en haut de la tête. Il court vers la sortie de la salle en hurlant. Les filles regardent cette scène, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend. Aux toilettes, une porte s'ouvre c'est Rito, prenant un air soulagé à près son envie et ayant échappé à ce qui est un « enfer » pour lui. En regardant face à lui, il écarquille les yeux : une fille blonde est baissée, cherchant quelque chose sous l'évier et portant une jupe. Il est allé accidentellement dans les toilettes des filles ! Le jeune homme voit légèrement sa culotte en dentelle ! La fille se relève, ayant trouvé son rouge à lèvres, et se retourne. C'est Saki Tenjôin, la reine du lycée ! En le voyant, elle prend un air stupéfait, puis elle rentre dans une colère noire en serrant les poings. Le coincé fait des gestes pour dire qu'il est désolé. La reine, se calmant et fermant les yeux, claque deux fois des doigts à chaque côté, faisant venir Aya er Rin. La première fronçant les sourcils, vu que ce mâle obscène a vu l'intimité de Mademoiselle Saki, la deuxième armée d'un bâton de Kendo qu'elle fait taper sur la paume de sa main gauche. Rito, vu de dos, craint le pire pour lui.

**Fin passage muet et musique**

Nos amies sont ravies de leur journée.

Neliel : Aaaah… La vie terrienne est vraiment amusante !

Lala : Oui, j'ai hâte de rentrer prendre un bain !

En gros plan, nous avons la tête de Rito qui semble fatigué.

Rito : Dites, c'est bien de rigoler, mais…

Les filles se retournent vers leur serviteur qui porte sur son dos un tas de sacs remplis principalement de vêtements.

Rito : Ca vous dirait de m'aider !

Mikan : /air narquois/ Voyons, Rito tu ne vas pas laisser des filles porter tout ça ? Assume ton rôle de mec.

Rito : QUOI !

D'un coup, il sent que le poids des sacs est plus léger. En tournant la tête, il voit Haruna qui a pris quelques sacs.

Haruna : C'est mieux comme ça, Yûki-kun ?

Rito est aux anges, face au geste de l'élue de son cœur.

Rito : _Haaa, Haruna… Tant de bonté…_

La rose réfléchit.

Lala : Hmmm… Comment on pourrait se débarrasser de ces sacs ?

C'est alors qu'elle tape la paume de la main avec le poing.

Lala : Mais bien sûr !

Neliel : Tu as une idée, Lala ?

La princesse de Deviluke sort son portable et appuie sur un bouton. Un flash sort de l'écran. C'est alors qu'apparait devant eux une plate-forme.

Lala : C'est Boing-Boing Warp-kun Deluxe !

Rito: Ah, ça…

C'est la version améliorée du bracelet qui permet de se téléporter avec comme défaut de ne pas agir sur les objets inanimés du coup on se retrouve nu ! Cette machine a servi à nos amis pour aller à la plage, mais ils se sont retrouvés sur une autre planète, dû à la confusion avec Okinawa et Okiwana, nom de la planète ! (voir tome 8). Neliel prend un air émerveillé.

Neliel : Ooooh… Ca sert à quoi ?

Lala : C'est un téléporteur. On va mettre les sacs dessus, ainsi on a les téléporter directement à la maison !

Rito a des petits doutes sur la fiabilité de l'invention.

Rito : Lala, tu es sûre que…

Lala : Mais oui, bien sûr !

Un peu plus tard, tous les sacs sont sur la machine.

Lala : Bien, c'est parti !

Elle appuie sur un bouton. Une lumière venant de la plate-forme illumine tous les sacs . Mais d'un coup, tout s'éteint.

Lala : Tiens, ça n'a pas marché…

Rito : J'en étais sûr…

La princesse d'Espada se place sur la plate forme, intéressée par tous ces boutons elle remarque quelque chose.

Neliel : Lala, sur l'écran, il y a écrit « quelle destination ? ».

Lala : Ha oui, j'ai oubliée de l'écrire ! Mets « Maison de Rito ».

La verte fais ce que lui dit son amie.

Neliel : Voilà ! Et maint-

La verte n'eut le temps de finir car le warp-kun se remet en marche, illuminant ce qu'il y a dessus, y compris elle, et presque tout disparaît.

Haruna : Neliel !

Rito : E-elle a été téléportée avec les sacs !

Ce qui est intriguant, c'est qu'il reste quand-même quelques sacs.

Mikan : Lala, pourquoi il reste quelques sacs ?

Lala : Il devait y avoir une surcharge.

Rito : C-comment ça ?

Lala : Et bien, lorsqu'il y a trop de choses inanimées à téléporter, il arrive que la machine laisse des choses derrière elle.

Rito : Pas étonnant, avec tout ces sacs !

A part, Oshizu a remarquée quelque chose sur la plate forme.

Oshizu : Tiens ?

Du côté des autres, Rito râle.

Rito : Et qui c'est qui va encore tout porter ! C'est moi !

Mikan : Arrête de te plaindre, Rito.

Cette conversation est interrompue par le fantôme qui les interpelle.

Oshizu : Hé, les amis !

Tus se tournent vers elle. Cette dernière tient dans sa main une robe de couleur verte, appartenant à Neliel.

Oshizu : Mademoiselle Neliel a laissée sa robe !

En le relevant, un sous-vêtement blanc tombe. Elle le prend et l'étire en tirant sur les bords.

Oshizu : Et sa culotte aussi !

Lala : Tiens, ça aussi était en surcharge.

Le lycéen est étonné par la réaction de la rose.

Rito : Quoi, c'est tout ce que ça te fait ! A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être-

Soudain, il s'arrête, les yeux écarquillés.

Rito : Toute… nue…

Chez les Yûkis, quelques minutes avant. La maison est calme. Trop calme. C'est alors qu'on voit arriver en courant Kon. Il s'arrête un moment, essoufflé.

Kon : Putain ! Ces filles sont sadiques !

En reculant nous voyons 4 pieds portant des chaussures en cuir arrivé et se plaçant derrière le lion. On entend deux voix de filles parlant avec un air coquin.

? Et ?: Hé, Koninou…

Il se raidit de stupeur, se retournant lentement en transpirant. Face à lui, Nana et Momo, habillées avec des habits de dominatrice Sado-Maso en cuir, portant des masques noir couvrant le tour des yeux. Momo tient un martinet qu'elle étire et Nana des menottes.

Nana : Tu viens…

Momo : Jouer avec nous ?

L'alien pousse un cri d'effroi en faisant une tête comme sur le tableau « le cri ».

Kon : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Il file comme l'éclair.

Kon : Lâchez-moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Il tourne à l'angle en laissant de la poussière derrière lui. Les dominatrices rigolent.

Nana : Qu'il est douillet !

Momo : Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est jouer.

La peluche, tout en courant, repense à ce qu'il s'est passé.

Kon : _Déjà qu'elles m'ont torturées avec les inventions de leur sœur, maintenant elles veulent « jouer » ! Mon cul, oui ! Ces gonzesses sont folles ! C'est quoi, ces fringues ! _

Il s'arrête devant un croisement il tourne la tête de droite à gauche.

Kon : A gauche ? A droite ?

Il tourne à gauche, mais Nana apparaît à l'entrée, faisant tourner la menotte autour de son doigt.

Nana : Alors, on nous fait faux bond ?

Kon : Nooooooon !

Il part du côté inverse, mais c'est au tour de Momo d'apparaître, armée de son martinet.

Momo : Que tu as été vilain, Koninou ! Tu as le droit à une bonne correction !

En disant ça, elle fait fouetter son sextoy.

Kon : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Il s'enfuit, mais se retrouve coincé à un mur. Aucune chance de fuite.

Kon : Merde !

Momo et Nana : Koninou …

Il se retourne et se plaque contre le mur. Face à lui, les deux dominatrices jumelles s'approchent dangereusement tout en ricanant.

Nana : Te voilà coincé…

Momo : Tu vas subir ton châtiment !

Le lion transpire comme un veau.

Kon : Maîtresse, au secours !

Les sœurs s'arrêtent, entendant un zap.

Nana et Momo : Hm ? Zap ?

Une ombre apparaît au-dessus d'elles. A peine eut-elles le temps de lever la tête que pleins de sac leur tombent sur la tête, les faisant tomber au sol. Le lion, qui se protégeait avec les bras, ouvrent un œil.

Kon : Hein ?

Devant lui, une montagne de sacs, semblant couvrir les deux sadiques. L'alien a les larmes aux yeux.

Kon : Mon dieu…

Il se met à genoux, un projecteur l'illuminant, prenant on air ravi en pleurant.

Kon : Ce calvaire est fini ! Merci dieu de m'avoir sauvé en éliminant ces succubes !

Il montre ses fesses face au tas et se les claque.

Kon : Bien fait pour vous, planches à pain !

On entend un autre zap, accompagné d'un gri de jeune fille.

?: Kyaaa !

Le lion lève la tête et se fait écrasé par quelque chose. En reculant, nous constatons que c'est Neliel, assise entièrement nue sur le plancher. Elle se frotte le popotin en fermant un œil.

Neliel : Ouille…

Elle regarde autour d'elle, découvrant le lieu où elle se trouve.

Neliel : Mais… Comment je me suis retrouvée chez Rito ?

C'est alors qu'elle se remémore de ce qui s'est passé, il y a quelques secondes.

Neliel : _Ha oui, je me suis fait téléportée, aussi !_

En se regardant, elle constate sa nudité.

Neliel : Et… comment je me suis retrouvée nue ?

On entend alors une voix étouffée.

? : Hompfhompf ! (Maîtresse !)

Elle regarde en bas, et constate avec surprise qu'elle écrase son animal de compagnie qui a la tête en plein dans sons entrejambe !

Neliel : Kon !

Elle le décoince et le prend dans ses mains.

Neliel : Ca va aller, Kon ?

Le lion a un air de débile, souriant stupidement et saignant du nez.

Kon : Gaaa…

Il lève son pouce, en signe de victoire.

Kon : Nice Angle !

**A suivre…**


	6. Chap 5: Natsuki la peureuse

**Chap 5 :**

**Natsuki la peureuse.**

Le lendemain, chez les Yûkis. Lala et Rito s'apprêtent à partir pour le lycée. Neliel arrive avec Kon dans les bras, lui étant content de pouvoir poser sa petite tête sur les « coussins » de sa maîtresse.

-Où allez, vous, habillés comme ça ? Leur demande la verte.

-On va au lycée ! Lui réponds Lala en souriant.

La verte ne comprend pas ce mot.

- « Lycée » ? C'est quoi ?

-Ben, les cours, quoi lui répond Rito. Là où on apprend des choses comme les maths, l'histoire… Et on retrouve aussi ses amis.

Elle st intéressée par ces « cours ».

-Ca a l'air marrant ! Je peux venir ?

Le lycéen commence à paniquer avec cette idée.

-Euh, j-je ne pense pas qu-

Il est interrompu par Lala qui sourit.

-Bien sûr que tu peux venir !

Rito tire une tronche d'ahuri.

-QU-quoi ! Mais Lala, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Ben pourquoi ?

La peluche pointe du doigt Rito.

-Hé ! Comment oses-tu refuser la demande de ma maîtresse !

-Mais si je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas grave. Dit Neliel.

Cette réponse rassure Rito.

-Bien. Tu viens, Lala ?

-Oui, Rito .

La rose fait mine de partir, puis se retourne vers son amie.

-Allez, viens ! Ca va être marrant !

-Mais Rito a dit que…

-Tu n'as qu'à nous suivre en douce, et tu t'inscriras.

La verte hoche la tête, enchantée par cette idée.

-D'accord !

On entend Rito au loin.

-Tu viens, Lala ?

-Oui, j'arrive !

Elle parle tout en faisant « coucou » à la princesse d'Espada.

- A tout à l'heure ! lui dit Lala

-Oui, à tout à l'heure ! Répète la princesse d'Espada.

Autre part, dans une autre maison. Une femme brune en tablier aux yeux bleus prépare sa fille. Elle lui met le ruban de son uniforme qui est celui du lycée Sainan. La jeune fille a les cheveux bruns qu'elle a mis en chignon en le recouvrant d'un tissu, les yeux bruns. Elle fait 1,51 m, 17 ans et a une petite poitrine. Elle se nomme Natsuki Washimine. Elle semble triste.

-Qu'il y a-t-il, chérie ?

C'est que… je ne reverrai plus mes amies… Dit Natsuki tristement.

Sa maman lui caresse les cheveux.

-Allons, mon ange, tu t'en feras de nouvelles; tu verras.

-Et s'il y a des extraterrestres ?

La mère pousse un gros soupir.

-Ho non, tu recommences avec ta peur des extraterrestres !

-Mais ils existent, j'en suis sûre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivera, si j'en croise ? Ils m'enlèveront dans leur ovni pour mener des expériences sur moi ? Dit la jeune fille en s'emportant de plus en plus. Ou pire, pondre un œuf en moi, qui va se développer dans mon corps et le bébé Alien va sortir de mon ventre et me tuer ! O-Ou alors-

Sa maman est agacée par les histoires de sa fille.

-Bon, arrêtes avec ces idioties ! Ca n'existe pas ! Vas-y, tu vas être en retard.

-Mais… oui, maman.

Au Lycée Sainan, Classe 1-A. Le cours du vieux Mr Honekawa vient tout juste de commencer. Lala est souriante pour une raison inconnue, ce qui remarque et Rito.

-Tiens, pourquoi sourit-elle ainsi ? Se demande Le jeune homme

Sairenji se penche vers son amie.

-Qu'il y a-t-il, Lala ?

-Tu verras, c'est une surprise !

Cela intrigue le lycéen.

_-Une surprise ? J'le sens mal._

Le prof regarde un bout de papier en tremblant et en rajustant ses lunettes.

-Au-aujourd'hui, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève.

Tous les élèves réagissent, parlant entre eux.

_-Encore ? Et une fille ? Ne me dis pas que c'est- _Se questionne intérieurement le lycéen

On frappe à la prote d'entrée.

-Ou-oui ? dit le vieillard.

Elle s'ouvre, c'est alors qu'entre timidement une jeune fille brune à chignon.

-T-tu es la nouvelle élève ? Lui demande le prof.

-Oui. Lui répond la fillette

Elle entre. Lorsqu'elle croise le regard des autres, elle détourne son regard. Elle s'arrête près du bureau du prof et se tourne vers les autres.

-J-je m'appelle Natsuki Washimine. Enchantée.

La servante des bonnes mœurs, Yui Kotégawa, semble satisfaite de cette nouvelle.

_-Pour une fois que ce n'est pas une extraterrestre._

Rito, lui, est rassuré.

_-J'ai cru que… Je me fais des idées._

Lala a l'air déçue.

-Ho non ! Elle a été mise dans une autre classe ? Dit-elle.

Le vieux prof s'adresse à la timide Washimine.

-V-va t'asseoir à côté de Kotegawa, à droite.

-Ou-oui, monsieur.

Elle se dirige vers Yui qui lui fait signe et s'assoit à sa place. Kotegawa l'interpelle.

-Bonjour, moi, c'est Yui Kotegawa.

-En-enchantée.

-Si tu veux un conseil, ne fréquente pas Lala et Rito Yûki. Lui dit-elle en se penchant vers elle.

-Comment ça ?

-Ils ne sont qu'obscénités, ne provoquant que des scandales !

_C'est cela, oui… Tu les fréquentes bien et a même des sentiments pour le coincé de service, t'es pas mieux !_

Devant la porte, une fille se tient, mais nous ne voyons pas son visage. Ce qu'on peut noter, c'est qu'elle a une forte poitrine et de longs cheveux vert émeraude. Elle regarde un papier, puis la petite pancarte de la classe.

-Oui, c'est bien là. Dit l'inconnue.

Dans la classe, on entend encore frapper.

-En-entrez.

-_Encore !_ Se dit Rito._ Qui ça peut-être ?_

La princesse de Deviluke croise les doigts en se mordant les lèvres.

-Faites que ce soit elle ! Faites que ce soit elle !

La porte s'ouvre brusquement, laissant entrer la jeune fille. En la voyant, Rito n'ose croire.

-Non…

Oui, c'est bien Neliel vêtue de l'uniforme du lycée Sainan !

-N…NELIEL !

-Lala ! Tu es donc bien ici ! Et Rito, Haruna et Oshizu aussi ! Dit la verte en faisant coucou à Lala.

_La fille qui n'est pas discrète…_

-Super ! T'es dans notre classe ! S'exclame la rose.

Ce que les garçons voient d'elle en premier, c'est bien sûr sa poitrine, plus grosse que celle de Lala !

-Quelle Canon ! S'exclament-ils en cœur.

Le prof interpelle la jeune fille.

-Jeune fille, désolé de gâcher votre joie, mais… Qui est vous ?

-Ha oui !

Elle va vers lui et lui donne le papier qu'il lit.

-Voyons… Dit-il en rajustant ses lunettes.

Voici ce qui est écris : « Cher Mr Honékawa désormais cette ravissante jeune fille est élève dans cette classe. Si vous contestez ma décision, je vous vire illico presto ! De toute façon, vous commencez vraiment à devenir sénile vous devriez prendre votre retraite. Signé, votre cher proviseur. »

Sur la feuille, on voit tamponné la tête du proviseur faisant un V avec ses deux doigts. Il tremble encore plus que d'habitude et transpire beaucoup, avec une telle menace. On voit à telle point le pervers veut de la verte comme élève. Le vieux est un peu perdu. La verte l'interpelle.

-Alors, monsieur ?

Il reprend ses esprits et se tourne vers ses élèves.

-V-voici une autre nouvelle élève au sein de notre classe.

La verte se présente avec le sourire.

-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Neliel Lyra Jasdavid. Enchantée !

Ken-Ichi Saruyama se tourne vers son meilleur ami.

-Hé, Rito ! Tu la connais, cette beauté ?

Mais le coincé ne peux répondre, il est pétrifié.

-Euh, Rito ?

A l'entre-cours, dans la classe. Rito n'est pas très ravie de la présence de Neliel.

-M-mais pourquoi t'es là !

- Ben pour être avec vous ! Lui répond-elle naïvement. C'est Lala qui m'a dit que je pouvais.

Le Jeune homme se retourne vers cette dernière, mécontent.

-Lala… Lui dit-il.

- Hihi ! Lui répond-elle en mettant sa main derrière la tête et en tirant la langue.

Mais un détail chiffonne Rito. Il revient vers la verte.

-Et comment t'as fait, pour t'inscrire ?

-C'est simple ! J'ai-

Le lycéen l'interrompt, connaissant la réponse.

-Laisse-moi deviner… Dit-il avec lassitude. Tu es allée voir le proviseur qui a accepté parce tu es une jolie fille ?

-C'est ça ! Lui répond-elle joyeusement. Comment tu as deviné ?

Il pousse un soupire.

-_Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui…_

L'autre nouvelle de la classe s'approche timidement vers les trois.

-B-bonjour…

Ils se retournent vers elle.

-Oui, qu'il y a-t-il ? Lui demande Rito.

Elle rougit légèrement puis baisse la tête.

-J-je… Pardon de vous déranger, mais…

Elle pointe les queues des deux extraterrestres.

-P-pourquoi vous portez une queue postiche ? C'est une nouvelle mode ?

Les deux aliens regardent leur queue en la faisant remuer ce qui surprend la brune.

-E-et comment faites-vous ça ! Dit-elle, un peu effrayé. C-c'est mécanique ?

Neliel et Lala regardent la pauvre Momo, perdue.

-Mais non, c'est une vraie ! Disent-elles en même temps.

La jeune fille se raidit, stupéfaite.

-V-vous moquez de moi, j'espère !

-Mais pas du tout ! Dit la verte.

-On est toutes les deux des extraterrestres ! Rajoute la rose.

Rito, avec cette « révélation » doit intervenir.

-Mais t'est bête, ou quoi, de lui avoir dit ça ! Dit-il à Lala.

-Où est le problème ? Demande Lala naïvement.

-Elle vient tout juste d'arriver ! Tu vas lui faire peur !

Natsuki, effectivement, est toute bleue et tremblote.

-D-des extr-traterre-restres ? C-ce n'est p-pas p-possible…

Lala penche la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu as peur de nous ? Lui demande Neliel.

Cette dernière s'approche vers elle la brunette recule, terrifiée.

-N- ne t'approches pas de moi !

-Allons, je ne te veux aucun mal. Lui dit-elle gentiment.

Washimine regarde la poitrine de Neliel, qu'elle trouve anormalement grosse ce qui lui donne des idées.

-_ P-peut-être que ses seins sont en fait deux têtes avec, des yeux rouges et des bouches à dents acérées et à la langue baveuse, prêtes à me croquer ! L'autre fille aussi !_

L'émeraude lui tend la main.

-Allons, calme-toi…

En pensant qu'une bouche va s'ouvrir dans le creux de la main de la verte, Natsuki pousse un cri suraigu d'effroi.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Ne me touche paaaaaas !

Elle s'enfuit à toute allure tout en criant vers la porte de sortie de la classe. En ayant vu cette scène, Rito soupire.

-J'en étais sûr…

La verte se sent coupable.

-Je n'aurais pas dû venir… Se dit-elle.

Mais deux auras vicieuses planent derrière la princesse, les yeux scintillants. L'une a de courts cheveux blonds et l'autre des couettes et des lunettes qu'elle remonte. Elle sent leur présence.

-Hm ?

Trop tard. L'une d'elle lui prend par derrière les seins en pleine mains, ce qui la surprend.

-KYAAAH !

-Hello, Neliette ! s'exclame Risa joyeusement.

La blonde pelote Neliel qui se débat avec plus d'insistance.

-Dis donc, t'en as une sacré paire ! Encore plus gros que Lalounette !

-M-mais q-que- Balbutie la verte, apeurée.

-Tu me laisse faire, tu me laisse faire ! Dit Mio, excitée par ces formes rebondies.

Risa lâche Neliel et passe le relais à son amie qui fait de même. Elle est ébahie.

-Waaaah ! S'exclame Mio. Ca déborde encore plus qu'avec Lalounette !

Risa, quand à elle caresse les cuisses de la belle en soulevant sa jupe.

-Quelle douceur ! Et ta culotte a des fraises ! Quel goût !

La princesse d'Espada est un peu gênée par ces attouchements.

-A-arrêtez ! Ç-ça chatouille !

Haruna arrive pour arrêter les furies.

-Risa ! Mio ! Arrêtez, je vous en prie !

-Allons, Haruna, laisse-nous l'accueillir comme il se doit ! Lui dit Risa.

-M-mais pas ainsi…

Les 2 coquines arrêtes leur attouchements sur la verte.

-Rhooo ! T'est vraiment rabat-joie ! Lui dit Moi.

La blonde pense à ce qu'il s'est passé avant.

-Pourquoi l'autre nouvelle est partie en courant ?

-Ben, elle avait peur de Neliel et moi !

Les 3 amies sont surprises.

-…peur ? Dit Haruna.

-Oui, elle était totalement effrayée. Leur explique la princesse d'Espada. Comme si elle avait vue des… des…

Elle cherche le mot adéquat, ce que Rito trouve.

-Extraterrestres ?

-Oui, parfaitement ! S'exclame la verte en tapant du poing sur sa paume.

-_En plus, C'EST des extraterrestres ! _Pense le lycéen avec une goutte sur la tête.

De son côté, la petite Natsuki court dans le couloir, toute paniquée.

-D-Des extraterrestres dans ma classes ! Ils existent ! Mon dieu ! Crie-elle, larme à l'œil.

C'est alors que sa course est interrompue en percutant un garçon. Elle tombe en arrière et atterrit sur les fesses. Elle se les frotte.

-Aïe aïe aïe…

Le garçon lui tend la main.

-Ca va aller ? Lui demande-il.

Elle relève la tête. C'est Ren Elsie Jewelia, autre extraterrestre dans le lycée. Mais elle ne le sait pas.

-Tu peux te relever ? Lui demande-il gentiment.

Washimine est touchée par ce geste. Elle prend la main du bel inconnu.

-M-merci… Dit-elle timidement en rougissant

-Mais c'est naturel. Dit le vantard fièrement en touchant son front. En tant qu'homme, je me dois d'aider les jeunes filles en détresse.

Elle rougit face à son sauveur.

-_Il est… si gentil…_

Une fenêtre est ouverte. Dû au vent, une feuille rentre dans le couloir et chatouille les narines de Ren. Il ne se sent pas bien.

-Oh no, pas ça ! Aaaa…Aaa…

-C-ça va aller ? Demande la jeune fille.

-ATCHOOOOOOUM !

Un écran de fumée couvre le vantard accompagné d'une explosion.

-KYAAH ! Crie Washimine en se couvrant avec les bras.

Elle baisse les bras, la fumée li gêne la vue.

-M-mais que s'est-il passé ?

La fumée se dissipe, la première chose que voit Natsuki, ce qui la fait écarquiller les yeux , c'est une poitrine féminine avec un décolleté de la chemise, sa taille est plus fine, ce qui fait que son uniforme de garçon est trop grand.

-H-hein ? Bégaie la brune.

Elle lève la tête. Encore plus surprenant, l'inconnu a maintenant des traits féminins, avec des cheveux longs et verts. Ren, dû à l'éternuement, est devenu Run, son alter ego féminin. Cette dernière a l'air content.

-Enfin je prends la place de cet imbécile de Run. Se dit-elle.

En regardant devant elle, elle voit une curieuse fille qui la regarde bizarrement, effrayée et tremblante.

-T'es nouvelle dans ma classe, c'est ça ?

Mais Natsuki ne répond pas.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? Lui demande Run désagréablement. Ma tête ne te revient pas ?

Natsuki croit halluciner : le garçon a changé de sexe ! Il n'y a qu'une seule raison pour elle.

-U-une e- Une extra…

Elle s'enfuit dans la direction opposée en courant, terrorisée.

-Une extraterreeeeeeeeeestre ! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Run arque un sourcil, surprise.

-Mais c'est qui, cette fille ?

Une fille qui passe par là, en voyant Run, se met à hurler d'hystérie.

-KYAAAAAH ! C'est Ruuuuun ! En vrai !

Rappelons que Run est devenue une idole, et a même un rôle dans « Magical Kyoko Flame ». Ce cri alerte d'autres fans. Qui arrivent en trombe dans le couloir. Il y a même des mecs !

-Ruuun ! Un autographe ! Crient-ils tous en même temps.

La star a les yeux exorbités face à cette meute de fans en délire lui fonçant dessus.

-Ho non !

Elle se met à courir pour échapper à ses fans, juste derrière, munis de feuille et de papier.

-KYAAAAAAAAAH !

-Mais laissez-moi tranquille ! Leur crie leur idole.

Rendons-nous dans la bibliothèque. Nous retrouvons Natsuki, assise, la tête dans un livre. Elle tremble nerveusement.

-C-comment est-ce possible ? V-viennent-ils d'un monde parallèle ? Ou ils veulent envahir notre planète !

Elle lâche son bouquin et se frotte le crâne, perdue.

-Je ne comprends plus rien ! Ca ne peut pas exister ! Dit-elle assez fort.

D'un coup tous le monde se retourne et fait « Chuuuut ! » à la jeune fille qui du coup se sent gênée. En tournant la tête, elle aperçoit dans les rayons une étrange fille aux longs cheveux blonds, portant une sorte de robe noire. Elle regarde les livres. Oui, il s'agit bien d'Ombre Dorée, la tueuse à gages intergalactique. La nouvelle est intriguée.

-_Elle ne porte pas d'uniforme. C'est une cosplayeuse ? Que fait-elle ici ?_

Washimine se lève en prenant son livre et se dirige vers l'étrangère. Elle est un peu intimidée.

-_Elle a l'air bizarre… Je la dérangerai, peut-être._

A peine qu'elle arrive derrière elle qu'Ombre dorée sent sa présence.

-Excuse-m-

La blonde se retourne immédiatement vers la brune qui sursaute.

-Oui ? Demande la tueuse.

-Heu… Je… Hésite la nouvelle. T-tu n'es pas du lycée ? Tu as l'air plus jeune.

-La blonde la regarde d'un air neutre

-…Effectivement.

-M-mais pourquoi tu viens ici ?

-…Pour lire.

Natsuk se sent un peu cruche en posant cette question. Si on va à la bibliothèque, c'est pour lire ! Mais autre chose la turlupine.

-T-tu es une cosplayeuse ? Demande-elle à Ombre dorée. Tu es déguisée en qui ?

La blonde est légèrement surprise par la question, mais ne le laisse pas paraître sur son visage.

-Ce n'est pas un déguisement.

La brune prend un air ahuri face à cette réponse.

-Hein ! C-comment ça ?

-C'est ma robe de combat.

-T-ta quoi ?

C'est alors qu'on entend un homme appeler l'alien.

-Youhou, ma p'tite ombre !

C'est l'ennemi des jeunes lycéennes, le proviseur du lycée Sainan ! Momo est surprise.

-_Ce doit être le proviseur. Que fait-il ici ?_

La coincée s'incline devant le supérieur par politesse.

-Bonjour, monsieur le proviseur.

Mais ce dernier passe devant elle sans lui renvoyer son salut. Momo se relève, surprise par ça.

-Hein ?

Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est la blonde.

-Alors, on est encore dans ses lectures ? dit le chauve.

Ombrichette ne réagit pas, restant neutre, regardant le chauve juste en tournant les yeux.

- Tu n'en as pas marre de lire toujours le même genre de livres ? si tu veux…

Il se rapproche près d'elle.

-Je peux te prêter des lectures plus…adultes ! Dit-il en bougeant les sourcils de bas en haut.

La blonde, toujours en gardant son air neutre, transforme sa main en lame et tranche de tous parts le proviseur.

-AAAAAAAAAAH ! Crie-il.

Elle arrête. Le chauve a plein de coupures, ses vêtements en lambeaux et sur son ventre, il y a « O.D » Pour Ombre Dorée. Il se sent mal.

-P-pardon. Il semble que tu es en pleine période mensuelle. Dit-il en tremblant.

La blonde le regarde comme un meurtrier. Il prend ses jambes à son coup.

-Hin ! Pousse la tueuse.

Natsuki, en voyant ça reste bouche bée.

-Enco-core u-u-une… Bégaye-elle.

En entend ça, l'alien, par réflexe, fait un coup horizontal vers l'humaine qui se protège avec le livre.

-Kyaah !

Après son coup, sa main reprend sa forme normale. Natsuki est toute tremblante. Le livre, soudainement, se fend en deux et se sépare au milieu. La brune le lâche, abasourdie.

-Mais qu'est-ce que-

Elle a aussi une coupure au dessus du nez. Elle reste tétanisée. Ombre arrive à côté d'elle.

-Pardon, c'est par réflexe. Ca va aller ?

Elle touche son épaule. Horrifiée que cette immonde créature lui touche l'épaule, Natsuki s'enfuit en courant.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Elle sort de la bibliothèque en hurlant. Du coup tous les lecteurs font « Chuuuut ! ». Ombre, elle reste perplexe.

-Pourquoi elle crie comme ça ? Se dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Dans l'infirmerie, Ryoko Mikado, la sensuelle infirmière du lycée Sainan, ne portant pas sa blouse, boit ce qui semble être du thé on ne sait jamais, ça peut être une boisson extraterrestre. Elle soupire.

-Je m'ennuie…

C'est alors qu'une fille ouvre brusquement la porte et se plaque le dos à celle-ci. C'est Natsuki, à bout de souffle.

-Dis donc, toi. On frappe, avant d'entrer. Lui dit Mikado.

-P-pardonnez-moi ! Répond Natsuki en s'inclinant confuse.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ?

L'adolescente court vers la doctoresse, paniquée.

-Madame ! C'est horrible ! Il y a des extraterrestres dans le lycée !

La femme fait semblant d'être surprise.

-Ah, vraiment ? De quel genre ?

-D-dans ma classe, deux filles ont une queue ! Après, un autre change de sexe en éternuant, et une autre peut… peut… Dit la lycéenne, paniquée, ne trouvant pas les bons mots pour décrire Ombre Dorée.

La bombe sexuelle est assez amusée par cette petite.

-Allons, calme-toi.

-Mais je ne suis pas folle ! Ils existent !

Ryoko sourit, gentiment, prête à révéler quelque chose.

-Bien sûre que je te crois, vu que…

Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux, révélant son oreille pointue.

-J'en suis moi-même une.

Natsuki frémit face à ça, un peu terrifiée.

-C-ce n-n'est pas… C'est des fausses, hein ?

-Non ! Lui dépond Mikado joyeusement.

L'infirmière remarque enfin la blessure sur le nez de Natsuki qui, elle, ne l'a pas remarquée.

-Mais tu t'es coupée ! Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Elle veut mieux l'examiner, mais Natsuki repousse sa main.

-Ne me touchez pas, sale monstre !

La femme voit à tel pont la lycéenne la lycéenne est effrayée. Elle a es larmes aux yeux.

-Je vois…

La doctoresse cherche quelque chose dans ses produits, ce qui intrigue Momo

-Q-Que faites-vous ?

Elle prend du coton et un flacon. Elle ouvre le bouchon

-Qu-quel est ce produit !

Elle met le liquide-mystère sur le bout de coton. La jeune fille redoute le pire.

-_C-Ca doit être un liquide extraterrestre, genre de l'acide pour me faire fondre !_

L'extraterrestre rapproche le coton vers le visage de l'humaine qui, peur de son sort, ferme les yeux.

-Détend-toi. Lui dit la Bimbo.

-N-non… Marmonne la planche à pain en tremblant.

Dans l'obscurité, vu qu'elle ferme les yeux, L'adolescente ressent une sensation, un frottement, sur le dessus du nez. Elle ouvre un œil, puis l'autre. Elle est surprise de voir Que Mikado lui désinfecte sa coupure. Ce qu'il y a sur le coton est juste de l'alcool.

-Est-ce que ça ne pique pas trop ?

-Non… Dit la lycéenne, ébahie.

Cette dernière a du mal à croire qu'un alien la soigne. Une minute plus tard, l'infirmière met un pansement sur le nez de l'élève, assise sur un des lits.

-Et voilà ! Ca va mieux ? Demande-elle gentiment.

-Ou-oui… Répond Natsuki timidement.

La lycéenne baisse la tête, embarrassée ce que remarque Ryoko.

-Tu es nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-N-Natsuki Washimine, Madame. Répond-elle en relevant la tête. Vous savez, je n'aurais jamais pensée que vous serez si gentille avec moi.

-Parce que je suis une extraterrestre ? Lui demande Mikado en souriant, main sur la joue.

Natsuki rougit, vraiment gênée.

-Oui…

-D'où te viens cette phobie ?

La jeune fille sent qu'elle peut compter sur l'infirmière, que ça lui ferait du bien de se livrer à quelqu'un.

-C'est à cause de mon grand frère il adore ce genre de films, et il m'obligeait à regarder avec lui.

-C'est vrai que certains films terriens donnent une mauvaise image de nous. Dit Mikado sans être vexée.

-J'en fait des cauchemars, et ça me traumatises tellement que j'ai accepté leur existence.

-Et c'est le cas ! Dit joyeusement la belle infirmière. Et tu as toujours peur de nous, maintenant que tu en as rencontrés ?

Washimine n'ose répondre, sous peine de la vexer.

-E-encore en peu. Ce qui me surprend, maintenant, ce que ceux que j'ai rencontrés aujourd'hui ont une apparence humaine.

-Tu sais, on n'a pas tous une apparence étrange.

On entend quelqu'un ouvrir la porte et la fermer brusquement. Les 2 femmes se retournent. C'est Run, plaquée contre la porte, reprenant son souffle. On entend les cris de ses fans qui la poursuivaient, puis s'éloignent. La star pousse un soupir de soulagement.

-Encore tes fans ? Demande l'infirmière.

-Oui ! Répond l'idole. Je les aime bien, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont collants, quand ils s'y mettent !

L'alien remarque la présence de Natsuki qui est abasourdie de la voir.

-Encore toi ! S'exclame Run.

-M-mais c'est…

La brune se met à sourire.

-Mais c'est Run ! Dit-elle, contente.

Elle s'approche de la star, heureuse de la voir en chair et en os.

-J'y crois pas ! T'es dans mon lycée ! J'adore tes chansons ! S'exclame Momo, Ravie.

L'idole est embarrassée encore une fan ! Mais l'humaine se calme, repensant au changement de sexe.

-M-mais alors…

Elle recule aussitôt, intimidée.

T-Tu es… une extraterrestre…

L'humaine a du mal à y croire.

-M-mon dieu… Dit-elle, larmes aux yeux.

La star sent que Natsuki va crier déjà qu'elle doit supporter ceux de ses fans !

-…Cassos !

Elle fonce vers la porte et sort de l'infirmerie. La brune se calme.

-Ben ?

-Elle doit être allergique aux cris de fans ! Dit la pulpeuse infirmière, amusée.

-Je crois que je vais y aller, docteur. Dit Natsuki en se dirigeant vers la porte. Merci pour tout.

-De rien !

Mais quelqu'un d'autre frappe à la porte. L'humaine s'arrête de stupeur.

-Entrez ! Dit l'adulte.

La porte s'entrouvre, laissant apparaître des cheveux roses. Dès que Natsuki les voit, elle part se cacher derrière l(infirmière. Lala sort sa tête.

-Bonjour, Dr Mikado ! Dit la princesse joyeusement.

-Comment vas-tu, Lala ?

-J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter !

La jeune fille ouvre grand la porte, laissant apparaître Neliel dans son uniforme.

-Bonjour, Dr Mikado. Dit la verte.

-La « Bomba Latina » est un peu surprise de la présence de la princesse d'Espada

- Oh, tu es sur terre aussi, Neliel. Ca faisait longtemps.

Rito entre à son tour, intrigué parce qu'a dit Ryoko.

-Vous vous connaissez déjà ?

-Oui J'étais son docteur, il y a longtemps. Lui répond-elle.

Ryoko regarde la jeune fille, constatant les changements.

-Tu as bien grandie, depuis la dernière fois !

Puis elle regarde sa magnifique poitrine elle sourit légèrement.

-Tu as bien pris en poitrine aussi. Dit-elle.

Neliel n'est pas du tout vexée par ce commentaire.

-Dr Mikado, vous n'avez vraiment pas changée !

La princesse de Deviluke, elle, remarque quelque chose trembler derrière l'adulte.

-Ya quelqu'un, derrière vous ! Dit-elle en pointant du doigt.

La personne concernée essaye de se faire plus discrète. C'est sans compter sur l'infirmière qui se déplace en restant sur sa chaise roulant, ce qui la dévoile. Lorsque Natsuki s'en rend compte, elle se redresse immédiatement, en voyant les deux princesses.

-Aaaaaa !

Ses camarades de classe sont surpris par sa présence ici.

-Natsuki ? Que fais-tu ici ? Demande Rito.

La peureuse, face aux deux filles qui la regardent, est toute gênée.

-Euh… J-Je…

Elle ne sait pas quoi faire doit-elle fuir, comme d'habitude ? Non, pas maintenant. Timidement, elle s'approche de Lala et Neliel. Elle tremble encore, mais… décidée, elle s'incline devant elles.

-P-pardonnez-moi !

Les filles sont surprises par ce geste.

-Te pardonner de quoi ? Demande Neliel.

-J-je m'excuse de m'être enfuie. J'ai eu peur de vous deux alors que je ne vous connais pas. J-j'en suis désolée !

Elle ferme les yeux, n'osant se redresser, ayant peur de leur réaction. Les aliens se regardent un instant, puis la verte prend la parole.

-Allons, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

La brune, surprise, se redresse, ne comprenant pas.

-M-mais ce que j'ai fait est immonde ! Ca ne vous a pas vexées ?

-Non, pas du tout ! Dit la rose. Bon, c'est vrai que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un a peur de moi en me voyant, mais bon…

L'humaine est surprise par ça.

-Qu-quoi ! je serai la seule ?

Elle se sent vraiment honteuse d'être l'exception du lycée Sainan. Elle veut se faire toute petite, gênée. La princesse de Deviluke en est amusée.

-T'es mignonne, quand t'es comme ça ! Lui dit-elle gaiement.

L'humaine devient rouge comme une tomate on ne lui avait jamais dit ça, surtout de la part d'une extraterrestre.

-Qu-Quoi !

Rito, li, trouve le commentaire de son amie un peu idiot.

-T'exagère pas un peu, là ? Dit-il avec un air blasé.

Neliel est attristée que Natsuki, due à sa phobie, a du mal à s'intégrer. Elle vient vers l'humaine qui, en la voyant, est un peu apeurée.

-Ou-oui ? Dit-elle, toute timide.

-Ca doit être dur pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-D-De quoi ?

-Moi aussi, je suis nouvelle, mais je connais déjà Lala, Rito et Haruna. Mais toi, tu es seule.

Natsuki détourne le regard, signifiant que la princesse a vue juste.

-Oui, c'est exact…

Neliel s'en veut de lui avoir rappelée ça. Elle sourit, ayant trouvée la solution.

-Alors, j'aimerai être ta première amie ici.

La brune tourne la tête vers la verte, abasourdie.

-M-mon amie ?

Oui, bien sûr ! Confirme Neliel en hochant la tête. J'aimerai vraiment être amie avec toi. Tu ne seras plus seule.

L'humaine ne s'attendait pas à tant de gentillesse de la part d'une extraterrestre. Cette dernière a un si beau sourire, si chaleureux elle semble vraiment gentille. Natsuki est vraiment touchée. Elle en a les larmes aux yeux.

-M-merci beaucoup… Dit-elle, émue, en souriant.

-Mais c'est naturel, voyons.

Mais cette séquence émotion est interrompue par un cri venant du couloir.

-Maîtreeeesse !

Rito se penche en arrière pour voir qui c'est.

-Hm ?

C'est alors qu'un objet non identifié par Rito lui saute sur la tête, c'est Kon, la peluche perverse, tenant un magazine à la main.

-Qu-quoi ! Dit Rito.

Le nounours saute du crâne de rito et bondit vers sa maîtresse en lâchant l'ouvrage. Il ouvre les bras.

-Maîîîtreeeesse ! Dit-il avec un air benêt.

Il s'agrippe à son sein droit qui gigote un peu dû à l'impact. Il frotte sa tête dessus.

-Aaaaaa, maîtresse… Je ne me lasserai jamais de cette douceur !

Rito, en voyant le lion pervers, est aberré.

-M-mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là !

-J'allais tout de même pas rester avec ces deux cinglés de jumelles, surtout celle aux cheveux courts !

La verte, elle, est un peu mécontente.

-Kon, tu devais rester avec le proviseur.

-Ouais, mais il est parti, comme ça.

En entendant ce qui vient de se dire, Rito intervient.

-A-attendez une minute ! Comment ça, « chez le proviseur !

-Et bien…

**Flashback**

Nous nous trouvons dans le bureau du proviseur, ce dernier ayant accepté Neliel dans son établissement, vu que c'est une jolie fille. Etant donné qu'elle doit porter un uniforme, lui en a prêté un. Après s'être changée, la princesse d'Espada se regarde dans le miroir avec ce nouvel accoutrement. Elle reste un peu songeuse.

-Hmmmm… C'est un peu court.

Kon, lui est totalement sous le charme et en plus, vu qu'elle porte une jupe, il peut voir ses dessous.

-Non, Maîtresse ! Cela vous va à ravir ! Dit-il en levant le pouce, en prenant un air benêt.

-Ho oui… Fait une voix.

Elle se retourne en face d'elle le proviseur qui se dandine, les joues rouges et en respirant fortement.

-Cela épouse parfaitement vos formes, jeune fille ! Dit-il en regardant en particulier la poitrine de la verte.

Face à ce compliment, et ne voyant rien de pervers, la jeune fille sourit.

-Merci, c'est gentil !

Le gros est sous le charme : c'est si rare qu'une élève ne lui en colle pas une beigne ou le torture en utilisant ses cheveux, comme le fait Ombre.

-Hoooo….

Par contre, ça ne plais pas du tout à Kon.

-Hé, gros lard ! Ya que moi qui ai le droit de complimenter ma maîtresse !

-Voyons, Kon ! Sois poli ! Lui dit Neliel, mécontente de son comportement.

-Jeune fille ?

L'extraterrestre vient vers lui. Rien que de voir ses seins bouger légèrement fait frémir le proviseur.

-Oui ? Demande Neliel.

Le chauve lui tend un papier.

-tenez vous donnerez ça à Mr Honékawa, dans la classe où vous serez, la 1-A. D'ailleurs, la petite Lala y est aussi.

A cette annonce, la jeune fille sautille sur place tellement qu'elle est contente.

-Supeeeer ! Je vais âtre avec Lala !

Bien sûr sa superbe poitrine rebondit bien, ce qui fascine le proviseur, n'ayant jamais vu ce spectacle d'aussi près. Il a les mais sur les joues, rouge comme une tomate.

-J-joliiiii…

L'occasion est trop forte il faut qu'il la pelote, il le faut ! Il commence à s'approcher d'elle à pas de loup, tout en agitant frénétiquement ses doigts, tellement il est excité.

-Encore un petit peu… Marmonne-il.

Mais soudain, Kon bondit sur les seins de sa maîtresse à plat ventre et s'agrippe à l'uniforme, comme pour protéger les magnifiques trophées.

-Gros vicelard ! T'as pas intérêt à toucher les seins de ma maîtresse !

C'est lui qui le traite de vicelard, alors qu'il en est un aussi ? Le petit gros, s'étant fait choper, trouve un subterfuge.

-M-mais non ! Je voulais juste vérifier si l'uniforme ne lui serrait pas trop !

-tu vois, Kon ,il ne fallait pas s'en faire.

-M'en fiche ! Je resterai là pour les protéger, maîtresse !

C'est alors qu'en regardant le bureau du gros, Kon remarque un magazine qui l'intrigue.

-Hm ?

Il se sert du sein de sa maîtresse pour rebondir, comme un bumper dans Sonic pour se diriger vers le bureau. Il fait une cabriole et atterrit dessus sur les pieds. Il se dirige vers le magazine. En voyant la couverture, un torrent de sang coule de son nez.

-Wou putaiiiiiin !

Dessus, on peut voit une belle blonde à forte poitrine en topless, chaque mamelons cachés par 2 pansements positionnés en croix. Elle a les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, les mettant bien en valeur, en faisant un regard sensuel, genre pour te dire « Tu veux en voir plus, mon mignon ? ». Excité, il regarde quelques pages du magazine, et l'est encore plus.

-Des déesses ! Pleins de déesses dans un seul livre ! C'est trop top !

Voyant que ça lui plaît, le proviseur intervient.

-Et ce n'est pas tout !

Il ouvre un tiroir de son bureau, avec à l'intérieur pleins de magazines coquins !

-Voici mon trésor ! Dit le grassouillet fièrement.

Le petit pervers, en voyant cette collection, a un filet de bave qui lui coule sur les lèvres. Il les pointe en tremblant.

-J-j-j-je peux les lire ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Accepte le proviseur.

La peluche bondit de joie tellement qu'il est content en levant le bras.

-Supeeeeer !

En le voyant dans cet état, Neliel est ravie que son serviteur se soit calmé vis-à-vis du gros. Cela l'arrange, car elle doit se rendre dans sa classe.

-Je peux te laisser là, Kon ? Tu ne feras pas de bêtises ?

Le lion se retourne vers elle en pointant le pouce, l'air benêt, hâte de lire ces merveilles.

-Comptez sur moi, maîtresse ! Je serais sage comme une image !

-Je garde votre animal pour vous, jolie jeune fille ! Rajoute le proviseur, ayant aussi un air benêt.

-Bien à tout à l'heure ! Dit la verte.

**Fin Flashback**

En entendant ce fabuleux récit, Rito prend un air blasé.

-T'est entrain de nous dire que tu lisais des magasines…osés avec le proviseur ?

-Ouis ! Dit fièrement Kon. Le gros proviseur est super cool, comparé à toi !

Le jeune homme est abasourdi par ce qu'il vient de dire.

-_Il me compare à ce gros pervers de proviseur !_

Le lion remarque à sa droite Natsuki qui est apeurée par la petite créature.

-T-tu es un extraterrestre, aussi ?

Kon, en voyant, cette planche à pain, cette erreur de la nature, fait une sale tronche en fronçant les sourcils et en ramenant la lèvre inférieure par-dessus l'autre.

-C'est qui, elle ? Demande-il, toujours agrippé au trophée de sa maîtresse.

-Kon, je te présente Natsuki, ma nouvelle amie. Lui dit cette dernière. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, Natsuki, il ne te fera aucun mal.

-T-tu es sûre ? Car, là, il me regarde bizarrement.

Effectivement, Kon regarde la brune en bavant, avec un regard lubrique.

-Baaaaah… Trop…

Il rebondit sur le sein de Neliel et bondit vers la brune qui prend peur.

-Sexyyyyy !

-KYAAAAAH ! Crie-elle en se protégeant avec les bras.

Mais le lion frôle la jeune fille, sans même y faire attention. Natsuki retire ses bras, le remarquant.

-Hein ?

Oui, car ce que vise Kon, c'est plutôt la docteur Mikado, toujours à boire son thé, les jambes croisés sur sa chaise à roulettes. Il n'a qu'un seul objectif, ses pastèques ! Le mini-pervers a un air de benêt.

-Oooh… Une déesse à gros nibards d'âge mur rien que pour moiiiiii !

-Attention, Dr Mikado ! Prévient Rito.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à atteindre le Nirvana, Ryôko se décale sur le côté en faisant rouler sa chaise, esquivant ainsi le pervers, étant surpris de ne pas atterrir se la surface mammaire de la sulfureuse infirmière.

-Hein ?

Toujours en l'air, il se dirige vers la fenêtre, grande ouverte. IL s'agite, mais n'arrive pas à s'arrêter.

-Noooooon ! Pas çaaaaaa ! Crie-il, paniqué.

Il passe par la fenêtre, tombant dans le vide.

-AAAAAAAaaaaaah…

Mikado, elle, continue de boire son thé, comme si de rien était, ce qui aberre Rito.

_-Qu-quelle classe !_

Dans la cour, retrouvons Yui Kotegawa qui marche tout en réfléchissant aux récents évènements qui se sont produit dans sa classe.

-La deuxième nouvelle semble être une amie à Lala. Espérons qu'elle n'est pas aussi dévergondée qu'elle. Se dit-elle, voulant maintenir les bonnes manières dans le lycée.

C'est alors qu'elle entend un cri au-dessus d'elle qui se fait de plus en plus fort.

-aaaaaaAAAAAAAH !

-Hein ? Fait-elle.

Quelque chose passe devant son visage. Elle sent alors quelque chose sur sa poitrine qui fait « Boïng ». En baissant la tête, que voit-elle ? Kon, agrippé à ses seins ! Ce dernier sourit bêtement.

-Atterrissage… réussie !

Le pervers frotte sa tête contre ses trophées, saignant un peu du nez

-Ils sont pas mal, ceux-là ! Dit-il, tout content.

Avoir cette étrange créature agrippée à ses seins met Yui dans tous ses états. Un acte aussi malsain, c'est inadmissible.

-C-c'est un…un… Bégaye Yui, les joues rouges.

Elle prend le pervers par la peau du dos, le détache de sa poitrine et le balance de toute ses forces en l'air.

-C'est un scandale ! Crie-elle.

Le pauvre Kon retourne dans les airs.

-Aaaaaaaa !

Autre part dans la court, nous retrouvons aussi la reine du lycée, Saki Tenjoin, accompagnées de ses deux meilleures amis, Aya et rin.

-Alors, y a t-il du nouveau, Rin ?

-J'ai entendue dire que dans la classe de 1e A, une des nouvelles serait une amie à Lala, Mademoiselle Saki.

-La reine ouvre un œil, intéressée.

-Ho ? Et comment est-elle ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vue, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle plaît beaucoup aux garçons.

Saki, en entendant ça, prend ça très au sérieux elle garde quand-même son calme.

-Une nouvelle rivale, alors.

-Oui, Mademoiselle Saki. Confirme Rin.

-Et bien, il va falloir s'ne occuper, car la seule reine ici…

La bourgeoise met sa main à côté de sa bouche pour bien se mettre en valeur.

-C'est moi ! Hoooo ho ho ho ho ho ho !

Mais alors qu'elle continue de rire, un objet Volant non identifié lui arrive en pleine poire, ce qui la fait basculer en arrière et la fait tomber.

-Mademoiselle Saki ! Crient ses 2 subalternes.

L'héritière de la famille Tenjoin est sur les fesses, avec Kon sur le ventre, collé à son visage.

-Aïe…

-Vous allez bien, Mademoiselle Saki ? Demande Aya, inquiète.

-Oui, ça ira, Lui répond Saki, en décollant Kon de son visage.

En voyant le lion, évanoui, elle en est dégoutée.

-Mais quelle est cette peluche ridicule ? Dit saki, écœurée.

Le petit pervers, entendant cette voix mélodieuse, commence à reprendre conscience.

-Hmmm…

En voyant cette immondice prendre vie. La reine la lance à 1 mètre d'elle.

-KYAAAAAH ! E-elle a bougée !

A terre, Kon se redresse, se frottant la tête.

-Putain, elle est folle, cett-

Mais il s'arrête brusquement lorsqu'il voit une chose fascinante devant lui. Saki, apeurée, est assise par terre sur les fesses, et a les jambes suffisamment écartées pour apercevoir sa culotte ! Face à ce merveilleux spectacle, il lève son pouce.

-Nice Angle !

La reine, comprenant l'endroit où il mate, cache le trésor avec sa jupe, rougissant un peu, avec un air mécontent.

-Rin, débarrasse-moi de ce satire. Ordonne-elle.

La servante de Saki prend le manche de son bâton de Kendo qui est sur son dos.

-Oui, Mademoiselle Saki. Dit-elle en regardant Kon avec un air effrayant.

En voyant cette expression, Kon transpire, paniquant. Il bouge les mains.

-A-attendez, là ! J'ai juste vu sa-

Mais il n'eut le temps de finir, car Rin dégaine son bâton rapidement et frappe la peluche de toutes ses forces en l'utilisant comme. Le pauvre Kon est valdingué vers le toit du lycée.

-CULOOOOoooote !

Sut le dit-toit, Ombre Dorée lit un livre, assise en tailleur. Alors qu'elle dévore sa passionnante lecture, elle entend un cri se rapprocher d'elle.

-aaaaaAAAAAh !

Rapidement, par réflexe, elle tend le bras gauche et chope par le ventre Kon.

-Urgh ! Fait-il.

La tueuse le regarde fixement, essayant de trouver son origine.

- De quelle planète es-tu ?

Mais le lion n'est pas d'humeur à répondre. Il regarde Ombre avec un air lubrique.

-_Oooooh… Ce qu'elle est mignonne !_

Tout en gardant son air benêt, il baisse la tête afin de zieuter sur la poitrine de la blonde. Mais en voyant la croix de sa tenue, il prend un air dépité.

-C-ce logo, c'est…

Il commence à transpirer comme un veau en comprenant qui c'est.

-T-t-tu es…est…

Efarré, son teint passe au bleu, les yeux blancs, et lève les bras sur le côté.

-T'es de la confrérie de l'Ombre !

La blonde ne répond pas tout de suite, les yeux ombrés par ses cheveux. Le lion reste dans cette position.

-A…Aaaa…

Enfin, la jeune fille répond.

-Tu as…

Craignant le pire, Kon bouge ses mains devant lui, paniqué.

-J-j'ai rien fait Je suis innocent ! Regarde !

Il fait un large sourire en mettant ses indexes à chaque bout de ses lèvres.

-Cheeeeze !

Enfin, la tueuse relève la tête, fronçant les sourcils et a les joues roses.

-Tu as regardé ma poitrine, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hein ? Dit Kon, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse.

Rassuré, il met sa main derrière la tête.

-ben oui. Et même si je préfère les fortes poitrines, tes petits seins sont très mignons : Héhé ! Dit-il pour essayer de se disculper.

Vexée, Ombre a les joues plus rouges, comprenant quel genre de personne est Kon. Une partie des mèches de sa longue chevelure se soulèvent et commencent à prendre une forme en faisant une spirale. Les cheveux du dessus de son crâne aussi s'agitent.

-Je déteste…

La transformation finie, la blonde prend d'un geste ferme un manche en fer entouré d'un ruban en papier. Ses cheveux ont pris la forme d'une batte de baseball en métal, une casquette noire avec la croix de sa robe sur la tête.

-Les pervers. Dit-elle avec sa voix neutre.

En voyant cette batte en métal luisant au soleil, le petit animal craint le pire pour lui.

-A-attends ! O-on n'est pas obligé de recourir à la violence, non ? Tu me laisses partir, et faire comme si de rien n'était, OK.

La tueuse regarde l'animal de haut d'un air effrayant.

-Tu es un pervers et les pervers méritent la mort. Lui explique-elle.

Face à cette menace, le lion est blanc, tétanisé, bouche bée. Tout en gardant la batte en main, elle arrange sa casquette, ombrant ses yeux. Kon, lui, est totalement paniqué, sentant son heure arrivée.

-Ne me tues pas ! Ne me tues pas ! Chuis trop jeune pour mourir ! Dit-il en s'agitant de partout.

La tueuse intergalactique lance le pervers au-dessus d'elle.

-Aaaaaaaah !

Elle se met en position de frappe, pied droit en arrière et batte derrière la nuque. En redescendant, le lion voit ce qu'il l'attend. Il écarquille les yeux.

-Non, pas ça !

La joueuse reste dans sa position, attendant que le projectile arrive devant elle. A ce moment-là, une lueur scintille dans l'ombre de sa casquette à l'œil droit. Avec une vitesse et une force prodigieuse, elle frappe la pauvre créature en plein dans le bide. Au moment de l'impact, au ralenti, les yeux de Kon sortent de leur orbites, un peu de bave sort de sa bouche.

-Gh…

En retournant à la vitesse normale, Kon s'envole vers d'autres cieux à une vitesse ahurissante.

-GYAAAAAAaaaaaaa….

Lorsqu'il disparaît, une étoile scintille dans les airs. Ombre vient de faire un magnifique Home run. Cette dernière relève sa casquette, constatant sa performance.

-…Peut-être un peu trop fort.

A ses pieds se trouve le livre qu'elle lisait avec comme titre « Le baseball pour les nuls ». Annulant sa transformation de ses cheveux, elle reprend l'ouvrage et se remet en tailleur.

-IL faut que je connaisse tout avant le match de Samedi…

**A suivre…**


	7. Chapitre 6: Baby Sitting

**Chap 6 : Baby-sitting**

Un jour ensoleillé de Samedi. Lala, Rito, Momo et Nana sont partis de la maison, pour assister à un match de base-ball dont l'une des équipes est celle de Mikan. Le problème, c'est que Céline, la plante du jardin devenue petite fille, est toute seule. Seule ? Que nenni ! Neliel s'est protée volontaire pour garder la fillette pendant que ses amis assistent au match. Elle en profite alors pour inviter l'amie qu'elle s'est faite au lycée Sainan, Natsuki, qui a une peur bleue des extraterrestres. Les trois filles sont assises sur le canapé du salon. La petite Céline déguste des Ramens, son plat favori Neliel, vêtue d'un débardeur noir et d'un pantalon marron clair, la regarde avec amusement, Natsuki, par contre, est assez apeurée par cette petite créature qui déguste ce plat.

-Et… elle mange souvent des ramens ? Demande de la brune, intimidée.

-Selon Lala, oui. Lui confirme Neliel. Hein Céline ?

-Maouh Maouh ! Lui réponde Céline avec un grand sourire.

En voyant que la petite plante à forme humaine a l'air inoffensif, la lycéenne garde son calme.

-Alors, Natsuki, tu commences à te faire des amis ? Lui demande la belle princesse.

-Oh, oui. Lui répond la brunette. Tes amis sont vraiment gentils, avec moi. Mais…

-Mais ?

C'est alors que Natsuki rougit, un peu gênée par de ce qu'elle va parler.

-Lorsqu'on est dans les vestiaires pour le sport, Lisa et Moi n'arrêtent pas de me tripoter c'est assez agaçant.

Et oui, même si elle a moins d'atouts que certaines de ses camarades, la nouvelle n'échappe pas au duo du vice et du tripotage !

-Et d'ailleurs, elles s'attaquent particulièrement à toi, Neliel. Rajoute la brune.

C'est sûr que, une poitrine comme celle de Neliel, on a envie de la toucher, et ce n'est pas Lisa et Moi qui dirons le contraire ! Lorsque son amie lui dit cela, la verte n'a pas du tout l'air embêtée par cela.

-Allons ce n'est pas si grave, Natsuki. Dit la princesse en souriant en bougeant la main tel un éventail devant elle.

Natsuki est assez surprise que Neliel ai peu de gêne par rapport à cela. Sentant que le sujet gêne un peu Natsuki, la verte essaye un autre sujet de conversation.

-Et sinon, la famille, ça va ? Lui demande la princesse d'Espada.

-Ma sœur n'a pas arrêté de me harceler pour savoir s'il y avait des extraterrestres au lycée. Lui explique Natsuki d'un air abbatu, agacée par cela.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu m'as dit qu'elle adore ça. Que lui as-tu dis ?

- Je n'allais tout de même pas lui avouer ! Tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'elle serait capable de faire pour voir des extraterrestres !

Essayant d'imaginer cela, Neliel en rigole.

-J'imagine, oui…

-Et toi, Neliel ?

-Quoi donc ? Lui demande la princesse, perplexe.

-Comment elle est, ta famille ?

Face à cette question, Neliel détourne la tête, et prend un air triste, comme si l'histoire de sa famille était dur à porter, qu'elle n'était pas heureuse. La verte se sent un peu embarrassée, mais Natsuki est son amie, elle a le droit de savoir. Après avoir poussé un soupir, elle se lance.

-Et bien, j'ai mon père, le roi d'Espada, et ma mère est morte, quand j'avais 8 ans. Commence-elle à raconter Neliel du mieux qu'elle peut.

-Désolée, pour ta mère. Lui dit son amie, compatissant.

-J'ai aussi petites deux sœurs, des jumelles, tout comme Lala. Elles s'appellent Eve et Eva. Mais un jour, Eve est partie.

-P-pourquoi donc ?

Neliel détourne son regard, hésitant à aborder la question, vu que c'est cela qui est dur à raconter, mais elle s'est lancée, elle n'a plus vraiment le choix.

-Elle a… commis un crime grave, alors qu'elle n'avait que 4 ans. Elle a été condamnée à l'exil sur la planète Mistoa.

La planète Mistoa, c'est celle où sont allés Rito, Ombre Dorée, Lala et ses sœurs pour trouver une plante pour soigner Céline, alors qu'elle était une plante. C'est considéré comme la planète la plus dangereuse de l'univers.

-Depuis, je ne l'ai jamais revue, et je ne sais pas si elle est toujours en vie.

La brune est abasourdie par ce que vient de raconter Neliel, tellement que ça paraît invraisemblable et cruel.

-M-mais elle était jeune ! Qu'a-elle fait de si grave, pour qu'on lui fasse ça ! S'exclame-elle, voulant tout comprendre.

La princesse d'espada baisse la tête, ses mèches ombrant ses yeux. Elle tremble de tout son corps en serrant les poings sur ses genoux, tellement que ce crime est grave. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, prête à pleurer.

-Elle a…elle a…

La jeune femme n'arrive vraiment pas à le dire elle souffre tellement de cet évènement qui a changé sa vie de manière néfaste. En la voyant dans cet état, Natsuki prend un air triste, ayant de la peine pour elle.

-Neliel…

Céline, assise à côté de Neliel, la fixe du regard, les nouilles lui sortant de regard, de son point de vue, elle voit les yeux de la verte aux bords des larmes.

-Maouh ?

Elle aspire d'un coup sec ses nouilles, les gobe, et regard son reflet dans la soupe des Ramen. La petite fille plante a un air abattu, triste de voir la madame aux cheveux verts si triste. Puis, dans un éclat, elle trouve dans sa petite tête une idée pour rafraîchir l'atmosphère. Dans un grand sourire, elle prend son bol, et éclabousse le corps de Neliel de l'eau bouillante qu'il y avait dedans.

-MAOUUUUUUUUUH ! S'exclame-elle.

Trempée jusqu'au os, Neliel reste statique, les yeux grand ouverts. Ne s'y attendant pas du tout. Natsuki, elle, est abasourdie par le comportement de la fille-plante.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclame-elle, les mains sur la bouche en voyant son amie tout dégoulinante de soupe.

-Maouh maouh ! Dit Céline en souriant, contente de ce qu'elle a fait.

Un peu plus tard, dans la salle de bains. Nelie prend son bain dans la baignoire, les jambes ramenées vers elle tout en les tenant avec les bras. La jeune femme semble soulagée de ce qui vient de ce produire. Elle n'aurait jamais eu la force de raconter à Natsuki ce terrible évènement. En parlant de Natsuki, cette dernière est dans la cuisine assise sur une chaise, en attendant que son amie ai fini. La jeune fille ne s'empêcher de repenser au triste récit de la vie de Neliel, dont elle n'a pas entendu l'élément clé.

-Je me demande… ce qui a bien pu arriver, pour la mettre tant en larmes…Se demande-elle, d'un air triste.

De retour dans la salle de bain, Neliel, sortie de son bain, se sèche les cheveux avec sa serviette en fredonnant un air, nous donnant en spectacle sa fabuleuse poitrine. C'est alors qu'elle entend une voix derrière elle, ce qui la fait sursauter.

-MAOUH ! Fait la voix.

En se retournant, elle voit la petite Céline à la porte de la salle, lui faisant un petit sourire.

-Maouh !

-Et bien, que fais-tu là, Céline ? Lui demande Neliel, aucunement gênée d'être nue devant elle.

-Maouh Maouh ! Lui répond la fille-fleur.

La jeune femme s'approche de la fillette, puis se met accroupie devant elle, gardant la serviette sur la tête. Toujours dans la même position, Neliel pose sa main sur la tête de Céline qui, sous le poids de la main, ferme l'œil droit, et la lui caresse.

-Tu as fait exprès de renverser ton bol sur moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Maouh ! Pousse Céline en hochant la tête avec un grand sourire.

-Je te remercie, Céline. Lui dit Neliel avec un sourire chaleureux.

Mais Neliel remarque que Céline ne la regarde plus, et semble intéressée par quelque chose d'autre.

-Qu-qu'il y a-t-il ? Lui demande-elle, interloquée.

La petite fille regarde avec émerveillement la poitrine de Neliel. Jamais dans sa vie de fille-plante elle n'avais vue d'aussi gros nénés ! Et puis ces mamelons ! Ça donne vraiment envie de téter! Avec un tel volume, il doit un avoir à coup sûr du lait, doit-elle se dire dans sa petite caboche !

-Maouuuuuuuh… Dit-elle un filet de bave aux lèvres, les étoiles dans les yeux.

-P-pourquoi tu regardes mes seins ? La questionne la verte d'un air embarrassé.

Puis, sans prévenir, la gamine-plante lui bondit dessus en direction de sa poitrine.

-MAAAAAAHOUUUUUUUUU !

-Hein ? Dit Neliel, d'un air surpris.

Dans la pièce précédant celle où se trouve la baignoire, la porte donnant sur le couloir s'ouvre légèrement. Au bas de la porte, Un petit lion sort sa tête de derrière, avec un air vicieux. Il s'agit de Kon.

-Hé hé hé…

Il rendre dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, se dirigeant vers la porte, menant à la baignoire. Il semble vouloir accomplir un acte lubrique, vu la tronche de pervers qu'il tire.

-_Ma maîtresse est dans ce bain. Je vais pouvoir admirer ses nichons ! Ou mieux… ce qu'i l'étage inférieur ! _Pense_-_il avec un sourire pervers, ayant déjà du sang lui sortant du nez rien que d'y penser.

Mais c'est alors qu'il entend de légers gémissements et des bruits de succions venant de l'autre pièce, ce qui le stoppe. Reconnaissant la voix de sa maîtresse, son imagination fait plus qu'un tour.

-Est-ce qu'elle serait entrain de se sucer les ! Se dit-il, tremblant d'excitation an ayant dans sa tête sa maîtresse qui se suce elle-même le mamelon droit, vu qu'ils sont assez gros pour cela. Voulant à tout pris assister à ça, le pervers fonce vers la porte et l'ouvre violemment.

-Maîtresse vous avez besoin d'aide !? Dit-il joyeusement.

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'il voit la scène qui se déroule devant ses yeux. Neliel, nue, est allongée au sol, le dos collé au bord de la baignoire. Sa queue blanche, passant sous ses fesses, cache comme par hasard ses parties intimes, censure oblige. Et agrippée à son sein droit, se trouve Céline, qui lui aspire avec entrain son mamelon. Sous l'effet de la succion, la jeune femme est rouge, une étrange sensation lui parcourant tout le corps. Elle en pousse de légers gémissements. Kon croit rêver. Ça aurait dû être LUI, à la place de cette sale morveuse. Son sang bouillonne, son visage devenant rouge de colère. Finalement, il craque.

-Hé, toi, la sale pisseuse !

Céline tourne la tête vers Kon, tout en gardant le téton dans la bouche. Neliel, ayant un peu de répit, un peu essoufflée, remarque aussi sa présence.

-K-Kon…Dit-elle avec une voix assez faible.

- Comment oses-tu violer le sein royal de ma maîtresse avec ta bouche toute baveuse ! Lui hurle-il dessus en la pointant du doigt.

La petite fille regarde cette créature qui contient sa rage contre elle. En enlevant sa bouche, un filet de bave relie ses lèvres au mamelon de Neliel, enduit de salive. D'un air innocent, elle pointe le sein gauche de la verte.

-Maouh ? Dit-elle.

Le regard de Kon se dirige alors vers le boob gauche de sa sublime maîtresse. En voyant cet amas de graisse qui n'attend que lui, le petit vicieux tremble, tremblant des lèvres et du bas de l'œil droit , tentant de retenir sa libido. Mais c'est si gentiment proposé, et puis, sa maîtresse est dans un état de faiblesse, elle ne pourra riposter. Voyant qu'il semble ne pas vouloir faire comme elle, la petite Céline hausse les épaules et continue son « pompage de Soma » ce qui fait gémir sa victime. La bouche de Céline suçant le généreux sein de Neliel, cette dernière qui pousse des petits gémissements de plaisir, si c'en est, tout cela excite Kon à un point inimaginable. Se contenant encore le lion baisse la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

-Gnnnnnn…

-N-non…dit Neliel, sentant quel est son intention.

Là c'est trop. Comme un vrai prédateur, Kon bondit en direction de la princesse, éclat dans les yeux, langue pendante.

-BOUYAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

C'est alors que, depuis la cuisine, Natsuki entend son amie pousser un cri suraigu venant de la salle de bain. Pensant qu'il lui arrive quelque chose d'affreux, la jeune fille court vers les escaliers pour aller à l'étage.

-Neliel ! Crie-elle, paniquée.

Arrivée à la pièce en question, la brune ouvre avec fracas la porte.

-Neliel ! Est-ce que !

Mais en voyant ce qui s'y passe, Natsuki, reste abasourdie.

-Ça…va ?

La scène à laquelle elle assiste est surréaliste : Neliel, toujours au sol et sa queue cachant son entrejambe, est prise d'assaut par Kon et Céline qui, agrippés à ses seins, les sucent avec acharnement. Déjà, avec Céline, la sensation était forte, mais là, avec ce gros pervers qui s'ajoute à elle, c'est à son paroxysme ! Neliel pousse des gémissements encore plus forts que précédemment. Elle en bouge les jambes.

-A-arrêtez…

Neliel remarque alors la présence de Natsuki, qui a le teint livide.

-N-Natsuki, arrête-les !

Sa camarade reste pétrifiée, ne sachant quoi faire. Elle commence alors à sortir de la salle, hyper gênée.

-J-je vois que vous êtes occupés, a-alors je vais… vous laisser… Dit-elle timidement.

Puis elle ferme la porte lentement, et après, ferme la deuxième porte. La pauvre Neliel reste à la merci de ses deux agresseurs qui continuent leur acte scandaleux. Tandis qu'elle est abandonnée, la plante et le lion, tout en aspirant son Soma, Lui mordille les tétons en même temps. Ne supportant plus cette accumulation d'étranges sensations, la jeune femme pousse un cri aigue tellement fort qu'on l'entend dans tous le quartier. Plus tard, la tempête étant passée, nous retrouvons nos amis dans le salon. Assis sur le canapé, le pauvre Kon a deux grosses bosses sur le sommet du crâne, tandis que Céline, à côté de lui, déguste un nouveau bol de Râmen. Devant eux se trouvent les deux amies. Natsuki, encore perturbée par les évènements, reste un peu en retrait par rapport à Neliel qui est très mécontente du comportement de Kon.

-Kon, ce que tu viens de me faire est totalement inadmissible, tu devrais avoir honte. Lui dit-elle d'un air sévère.

-Maiiiis…c'était pas une raison pour me frapper, maîtresse. Lui dit Kon, qui souffre encore un peu.

-Tu l'as mérite.

Mais le petit pervers est quand même outré qu'il soit le seul à se faire engueuler.

-Alors pourquoi cette gamine s'en sort comme si de rien était, hein !? Crie-il en pointant du doigt la fillette.

Remarquant qu'on parle d'elle, Céline arrête de manger ses nouilles.

-Mahouuuu ! Dit-elle en souriant.

-Mais voyons, Kon, ce n'est qu'une enfant. Lui dit Neliel avec calme.

Décidemment, par prétexte que c'est une fillette, on lui pardonne tout, à Céline !

-Ben c'est pas une raison ! Conteste quand même Kon.

Neliel repense alors qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir son récit à Natsuki, concernant ce qui s'est passé, ce funeste jour. Elle se retourne vers elle.

-E-écoute, Natsuki…

-Pas la peine ! Lui dit la brunette.

Cela surprend fortement Neliel, qui ne cache pas sa surprise.

-C-comment ça ?

-Si cela est trop dur pour toi, ne te sens pas obligée de me le dire. Lui dit Natsuki avec le sourire.

La verte ne sait pas comment réagir. Elle est sa première amie terrienne, elle n'a pas à cacher cela mais d'un autre côté, elle est reconnaissante envers Natsuki, d'être aussi compréhensive, que cet évènement l'a traumatisée. Pour lui montrer sa gratitude, la princesse d'Espada lui montre son plus beau sourire.

-Merci, Natsuki.

En voyant que les deux filles sont heureuses, Céline est contente, elle aussi.

-Mahou !

**A suivre…**


	8. Chapitre 7: Home Run partie 1

**Chap 7 : Home-run partie 1 : nouvelle recrue**

Samedi, jour de la finale du tournoi féminin de baseball inter-école, opposant l'équipe de Mikan et celle de Karakura, dans le stade local. Dans les gradins, on retrouve Rito, lala et ses sœurs. L'ainée est particulièrement enthousiaste.

-C'est la première fois que j'assiste à un match de base Ball ! Dit-elle, toute contente. Que c'est excitant !

Mais il manque l'autre princesse à l'appel, ce qui intrigue Rito.

-Elle n'est pas là, Neliel ? Demande le Yûki.

- Non, il faut bien que quelqu'un garde Céline. Lui répond Nana.

-Et puis elle semble s'y attacher. Rajoute l'autre jumelle.

-Ah…

Près du banc de touche de l'équipe de Mikan, cette dernière semble attendre quelqu'un.

-Mais bon sang, où est-elle ? Se demande-elle.

Une voix d'homme l'interpelle, ce qui la fait sursauter.

-Hé, Yûki !

Elle se retourne, entendant qu'on l'appelle. C'est un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, courts cheveux bruns, barbe de 3 jours, portant une casquette blanche avec une visière rouge, un T-shirt blanc et un short rouge, le rouge et le blanc étant les deux couleurs de l'équipe. Il s'agit de l'entraîneur. Il semble assez énervé.

-M-monsieur l'entraîneur ! Dit la jeune fille.

-Si ta copine ne se pointe pas, on commence sans elle !

-Euh, oui oui !

La brunette entend derrière elle une fille parlant sur un ton neutre.

-Je suis là, Mikan.

Mikan sursaute et se retourne pour voir qui c'est, même si, à la voix, elle sait de qui il s'agit. Devant elle se tient Ombre Dorée, tenant un gros livre sous le bras.

-Ombre ! S'exclame Mikan, ravie.

Mais l'entraîneur, lui, n'est pas aussi ravi.

-Ben enfin ! T'es en retard, j'te signale !

-…Désolée. Répond Ombre en restant neutre.

-Yûki, va l'accompagner aux vestiaires.

-Oui ! Lui répond la jeune fille.

La brune prend par la main Ombrichette et l'emmène vers les vestiaires.

-Je suis contente que tu aies pu venir, Ombre !

-…De rien.

Mais comment se fait-il que la tueuse à gages se retrouve à faire du baseball ? Revenons un peu en arrière, plus précisément le mercredi de la semaine dernière. La blonde marche tranquillement sur le trottoir tout en tenant un sac rempli de taiyakis. Elle passe près du grillage d'un terrain de baseball. En y jetant un coup d'œil, elle voit des écolières de dernière année, qui est l'équivalent de notre 6e au japon, s'entraîner. La jeune fille est intriguée par ce sport terrien. Voulant voir ça de plus près, elle se dirige vers l'entrée du stade. Un peu plus tard, Ombre est assise dans les gradins, regardant l'entraînement tout en mangeant un taiyaki. Parmi les joueuses, une attire son attention, une fille aux longs cheveux châtain ondulés, s'avance vers la 1e base, batte à la main. Arrivée à bon port, elle tape l'arrière de ses pieds avec la batte, puis se met en position de frappe. A cause de la casquette, elle n'arrive pas à déterminer qui c'est. Mais ses cheveux lui sont très familiers.

-Serait-ce…

Au centre du terrain, une jeune fille se prépare à lancer sa balle. Après l'avoir lancée, la mystérieuse batteuse frappe le projectile avec facilité. Lâchant la batte à terre, elle court de toutes ses forces vers la seconde base. Arrivée à celle-ci, elle fait un virage pour aller vers la 3e ; elle fait de même pour la 4e, pour enfin revenir au point de départ et s'arrête, se tenant sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle. A ce moment-là, un coup de sifflet retentit. C'est l'entraîneur qui vient de sifflet. Ce dernier s'approche de la mystérieuse batteuse, avec un chronomètre à la main.

-Bravo, comme toujours, tu fait une très bonne performance, Yûki.

La jeune fille, après ces compliments à son égard, retire sa casquette. Ombre avait vu juste, il s'agit bien de Mikan, sa meilleure amie.

-Merci, monsieur l'entraîneur ! Dit la préadolescente.

La tueuse à gages, en la voyant là, est surprise, car elle ignorait qu'elle faisait ce sport.

-MIkan ?

Toutes les autres joueuses s'attroupent autour de Mikan, admiratives devant son niveau de jeu.

-T'es trop forte, Mikan ! Dit une fille.

-Comment tu fais ?

La petite sœur de Rito, gênée par ces compliments, met sa main derrière la tête, avec un air embarrassé.

-A-allons, les filles, ce n'est pas grand-chose…

C'est alors que Mikan entend une fille qui l'interpelle avec une voix calme.

-Mikan.

Cette voix lui est très familière. La brune tourne le regard vers cette voix. Elle constate, avec grande joie, que sa meilleure amie, Ombrichette, est juste à côté du cercle formé par ses camarades.

-Ombre !

La Yûki rejoint son amie en se frayant un chemin parmi les autres filles.

-Tu es venue me voir ? Lui demande-elle.

-Je suis tombée sur ton entraînement par pur hasard. Lui répond la tueuse avec sa neutralité naturelle.

Les autres filles de l'équipe, intriguées, se ramènent vers les 2 amies.

-Mikan, qui est-ce ?

-Les filles, je vous présente Ombre Dorée, ma meilleure amie ! Je vous en ai déjà parlé. Leur dit Mikan, contente de leur présenter la blonde.

S'en rappelant, toutes accourent vers la blonde en criant d'hystérie.

-KYAAAAAA ! Crient-elles toutes.

-Alors c'est toi, Ombre ?

-C'est vrai que t'as un pouvoir de transformation ? Demande une autre.

-E-et bien… Dit la blonde, gênée par l'engouement des camarades de Mikan pour elle.

-Tu peux nous montrer. Demande une des joueuses.

L'extraterrestre hésite. Doit-elle faire une démo de ses pouvoirs devant ces filles qui la regardent avec émerveillement ? Elle jette un regard vers Mikan, comme pour demander « Dois-je le faire ? ». Cette dernière hoche la tête avec le sourire, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle peut. Ayant eu la confirmation, et pour faire plaisir à son amie, la tueuse à gages pousse un soupir en fermant les yeux.

-Bien.

Une forme lumineuse apparaît derrière son dos. Puis, dans un léger éclat de lumière, de magnifiques ailes composées de plumes blanches ornent son dos. Face à ce spectacle, les jeunes filles crient en chœur.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

L'une d'elles prend son aile gauche pour toucher.

-Waaaah ! Ce sont des vraies ! S'exclame-elle.

-Tes plumes sont si douces !

Ombre dorée rougit un peu, gênée par ces compliments.

-M-merci.

C'est alors que débarque l'entraîneur, qui ne partage pas le sentiment de ses élèves.

-Hé ! L'entraînement n'est pas fini !

Il remarque alors la présence d'Ombre.

-C'est qui, elle ? Demande-il sur un ton désagréable.

Sentant qu'elle dérange, la blonde annule sa transfo.

-Je crois… que je vais partir. Dit-elle.

-Non, reste ! La supplie Mikan.

Ayant un autre problème en tête, le sensei s'adresse à Mami Nogiwa, une des deux amies de Mikan avec qui cette dernière forme un groupe de trois amies, avec aussi Sachie Kogure.

-Nogiwa, tu peux le dire où est Aizawa ?

-Elle a la jambe dans le plâtre, Mr l'entraîneur. Lui répond l'amie de Mikan.

-Et merde ! C'était une de nos meilleures joueuses. Dit-il la main derrière la tête, embêté par la situation. Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve quelqu'un pour la remplacer avant le match.

Mikan, la main tenant son menton, réfléchit. Il est vrai que, au vu de la finale de la semaine prochaine, il est bien embêtant qu'une joueuse soit hors-jeu. C'est alors que, en jetant un regard vers ombre, que la solution lui vient.

-Mais oui ! Mr L'entraîneur !

-Oui, Yûki ?

Elle prend par les côtés Ombre et la ramène vers elle.

-Ombre jouera à la place d'Aizawa ! S'exclame-elle, fière de son idée.

-Hein ? Dit ombre neutralement.

Toutes les camarades de Mikan sont très enthousiastes par cette idée, et l'expriment par des cris de joie le coach, par contre n'est pas trop d'accord.

-Mais ça va pas !? Pourquoi je devrais faire rentrer cette fille dans l'équipe, sous prétexte que c'est ta copine !? Dit-il en pointant du doigt Ombre.

-Mais ce sera juste pour le match ! Dit Mikan pour qu'il accepte.

-Et puis elle m'a l'air plus âgée que vous toutes ! Fait-il remarquer.

Comprenant que c'est son âge qui gêne, Ombre, grâce à son pouvoir, se rajeunie elle-même de 3 ans, pour qu'elle ait l'air d'avoir 12 ans.

-Si je joue ainsi, ça ira ? Demande-elle.

-Euh… Dit le prof, d'un air surpris, vu qu'il vient de voir une fille rajeunir sous ses yeux.

Toutes les filles de l'équipe se rassemblent au pied de leur coach et le supplient en joignant les mains.

-S'il vous plaîîîîîît ! Supplient-elles toutes en chœur, avec un air de chien battu.

Le prof se sent gênée, par tous ces regards plaintifs à son égard. Embêté, il réfléchit, puis se turne vers Ombre.

-Tu sais jouer ? Lui demande-il.

-Et bien… non, mais en vous regardant, je crois comprendre les règles.

-Vous voyez ! Faites-lui confiance ! Lui dit Mikan avec un air sérieux.

L'homme est bien embêté : peut-il vraiment prendre une fille qu'il ne connaît pas, qui n'est pas de l'école, et surtout qui n'a jamais joué au baseball ? Voulant vraiment gagner ce match, et faisant confiance à sa meilleure joueuse, il cède.

-Bon, ok, tu remplaceras Aizawa pour le match. Mais t'as intérêt à bien jouer ! La prévient-il quand même.

-…je ferai de mon mieux. Lui dit Ombrichette.

-Merci, vous ne serez pas déçu ! Lui dit Mikan avec conviction.

Toutes les nouvelles groupies d'Ombre se ruent vers elle, la prenne et la fait voler en l'air.

-Pour Ombre, Hip hi hip hourra !

Ombre, malgré cet accueil, garde son expression neutre. Plus tard, à la fin de l'entraînement, Mikan et Ombre sont dans le parc, assis sur un bac. Mikan lèche une bonne glace, Ombre, comme à son habitude, finit le sac de Taiyaki qu'elle avait acheté.

-Désolée, de t'avoir forcée la main, Ombre. Lui dit Mikan, un peu embarrassée par la situation.

-Ce n'est rien.

-C'est juste que… c'est la finale, et on aimerait vraiment gagner, cette fois-ci. Lui dit-elle d'un air mélancolique.

En voyant l'expression de son amie, la blonde comprend à quel point ce simple match de ce sport terrien est important.

-Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à t'entraîner. Lui propose Yûki.

-…Pas la peine.

-Hein ?

-Je pense qu'en me documentant, j'aurais acquis les connaissances nécessaires pour jouer correctement.

Mikan est un peu surprise que son amie compte sur les livres pour savoir jouer au baseball, mais connaissant sa passion pour les livres, elle l'accepte.

-Ok, mais j'aimerai quand même qu'on se voit, pour que je te montre. Insiste la jeune fille.

-…D'accord. Lui répond Ombre.

Tandis qu'Ombre termine son dernier Taiyaki, Mikan a une question qui lui brûle les lèvres, depuis qu'elle connaît Ombre.

-Dis, Ombre. Se lance-elle.

-Oui ?

-Tu ne m'as jamais parlée de ton enfance, si tu avais une famille.

La tueuse, face à ce qu'elle dit, est étonnamment surprise.

-Mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprendrai.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave. La rassure Ombre. C'est juste que…

Posant les mains sur ses genoux, Ombre se lance, sur un air grave.

-Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon enfance.

Face à cette révélation, Mikan reste abasourdie.

-Qu-quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai eu des parents, si je suis née comme tous le monde, ou directement plus agée.

Elle regarde sa main d'un air mélancolique.

-Comme j'ai toujours cru que je n'étais qu'une arme, je ne me suis jamais soucié de cela. Mais il est vrai… Que j'aurai aimé savoir ce que ça fait, une chaleur familiale. Dit-elle en fermant la main, l'expression triste.

-Ombre… Dit Mikan, touchée par le récit de son amie.

Elle ne peut pas vraiment comprendre ce que ressent Ombre, mais en tant qu'amie, il est en son devoir de la réconforter.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Ombre. Même si tu ne t'en souviens pas, Ce n'est pas grave.

La blonde tourne la tête vers son amie, ne voyant pas où elle veut en venir.

-Garde en mémoire les bons moments que tu as vécu ici, à Sainan. Lui dit-elle avec le sourire.

Intérieurement, sans l'exprimer, Ombre est très touchée par les mots de sa meilleure amie. Il est vrai que depuis qu'elle est à Sainan, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle en a de bons souvenirs. La tueuse à gages esquisse un léger sourire.

-Merci, Mikan.

Cette dernière regarde sa montre, et commence à s'affoler.

-Zut ! Il est tard, il faut que je prépare le dîner. S'exclame-elle.

Pressée, elle se lève brusquement.

-Désolée, Ombre, je dois partir, il faut vraiment que… Lui dit-elle, embarrassée de la laisser toute seule.

-Mais va. La rassure la blonde.

Contente que ça ne la dérange pas, Mikan court pour rentrer, se retournant pour dire au revoir à son amie.

-A plus, Ombre !

-Au revoir, Mikan. Dit Ombre, en levant juste la main.

Maintenant toute seule, Ombre se remet en question : A-t-elle eu une enfance ? Des parents ? Une famille ? A-t-elle été une arme depuis toute petite, ou par ces expériences ?

Revenons maintenant au présent, à la finale. Le match vient de commencer, c'est à l'équipe de Mikan de commencer à la batte. Une jeune fille blonde, casquette sur la tête, s'avance vers la zone du receveur, batte à la main. De là où ils sont, Rito et les filles sont intriguées par cette fille.

-C'est bizarre, elle me dit quelque chose. Se demande Momo, main posée sur le menton.

-Maintenant que tu le dis… Approuve Rito.

Arrivé à son poste, l'inconnue se met en position, tenant fermement la batte. En apercevant son visage en entier, Lala est ravie.

-Mais… C'est P'tite Ombre ! S'écrie-elle, contente.

-Quoi ? Demande Rito.

En regardant attentivement, il est sur le cul : Ces yeux mauves, cette expression neutre, et cette chevelure d'or. Aucun doute possible. Il s'agit bien d'Ombre dorée.

-Bonne chance, P'tite Ombre ! S'exclame la première princesse de Deviluke pour l'encouragé.

Par contre Rito et ses sœurs sont abasourdis par sa présente.

-Mais… qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Se demande le jeune homme.

**A suivre**


	9. Chap 8: Home Run Part 2

**Chapitre 8 : Home run partie 2**

La première manche du match de la finale de baseball inter-école opposant l'équipe de Sainan et celle de Karakura vient de commencer. L'équipe de Mikan commence en attaque, et c'est Ombre, s'étant rajeunie légèrement, qui s'y colle en premier à la batte. Les yeux ombrés par la casquette, elle reste concentrée, gardant en tête les conseils de Mikan avant le match.

**Quelques minutes avant le début du match.**

-Quand tu seras sur le terrain, n'utilise ni toute ta force, ni son pouvoir de transfo, sauf pour paraître plus jeune. Lui dit la sœur de Rito.

-… Pourquoi ? Demande Ombre.

- Il ne faut pas que tu te fasses remarquer, tu comprends ?

- D'accord. Lui répond la blonde sans rechigner.

**Retour au match**

Ombre tient vraiment à respecter sa promesse qu'elle a fait à son amie. Ils ont eu du mal à arriver jusqu'en finale, ce serait dommage que tout se finisse maintenant. Déterminée, elle serre sa batte. Dans les gradins, Rito ne comprend vraiment pas ce qui se passe.

-M-mais enfin, pourquoi ombre est sur le terrain ? Se demande-il.

-C'est vrai que c'est incompréhensible. Confirme Momo. Et puis, quel intérêt elle aurait à participer à ça ?

Ayant trouvé la seule possibilité, Rito affiche un sourire.

-Mais si c'est évident.

Les sœurs Deviluke se tournent vers lui, interloquées par ce qu'il vient de dire.

-C'est sûrement pour aider Mikan. Dit-il, content de constater d'Ombre n'est pas seulement qu'une machine à tuer, et qu'elle agit comme une amie.

Les filles sont admirées par les paroles du jeune homme.

-Oui, ça se tient. Confirme Momo.

Lala, elle, veut tout aussi bien encourager Mikan qu'Ombre.

-Allez, P'tite oooombre !

Depuis le terrain, la tueuse à gages entend la princesse l'encourager.

-Fais de ton mieuuuuuux ! Crie la rose.

Ombre se dit alors que si elle est là, Yûki Rito, sa cible, est ici aussi. Mais sa mission peut attendre, le plus important, est de gagner le match. Elle empoigne plus fort sa batte, regardant face à elle la lanceuse de l'équipe adverse qui tient en sa main droite la fameuse balle. Dans un grand geste, elle lance le 1er lancer du match. Pour ombre, la balle n'arrive pas si vite, ce qui est jouable. Les yeux ombrés par la casquette, Ombre fronce les sourcils, sentant que c'est le moment de frapper. La blonde, dans un grand mouvement, frappe la balle, qui s'envole dans les airs, mais ayant modéré sa force, ça ne part pas a une grosse allure. Elle lâche la batte, et se dirige vers la 1e base en courant, là aussi de manière modérée. Dans les gradins, le clan Yuki, en particulier Lala, la soutienne.

-Allez, P'tite ombre, fais-nous tout le tour ! Crie Lala, étant un peu trop optimiste.

Après avoir passé la première base, tout en courant, elle jette un œil sur le terrain, pour voir où en est la balle. Le projectile en question redescend vers le fond du terrain, et une joueuse s'apprête à la réceptionner en plein vol, avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre. Ne lui restant que quelques mètres vers la 2e base, la tueuse à gage tente une glissade au sol. Par chance, elle s'arrête à la base pile au moment où la balle est réceptionnée. Du côté de l'équipe de Mikan, Cette dernière serre le poing, en signe de satisfaction.

-Bien joué, Ombre. Dit-elle.

Ombrichette se relève et remet sa casquette en place.

-Hum ! Pousse-elle.

Dans les gradins, la première princesse de Deviluke est la seule à crier, alors que pour l'instant, vu qu'Ombre n'a pas fait tout le tour, aucun point n'est marqué.

-T'es trop forte, p'tite ooooombre ! Dit-elle à haute voix.

-C-calme-toi grande sœur… dit Nana, embarrassée par le comportement de son ainée.

Le match reprenant, 2 batteurs sont passés du côté de l'équipe de Mikan, mais malheureusement, les 2 sont éliminés dû à 3 strikes de suite. Du coup, Ombre n'a pas bougé de sa place. Encore un joueur éliminé et il faudra alterner. Le prochain batteur à rentrer sur le terrain n'est autre que Mikan, l'un des meilleurs éléments de l'équipe. Lors de son entrée, la 1e princesse crie de joie.

-Regardez, Mikan rentre dans le terrain ! Bonne chance Mikan !

La concernée entend les cris de la rose, et salue son frère et les sœurs Deviluke avec le sourire. Une fois à la base, elle tape la batte sur son pied, se mets en position, et se concentre. Le lanceur tient la balle du bout des doigts, le majeur et l'index en bas, et le pouce en haut. Ayant remarqué cela, Mikan sait quel sera le lancer.

_-Ce sera une fastball. _Pense-elle.

Le lanceur lance la balle comme l'avait prédit Mikan, qui frappe dedans, lui donnant un léger effet de lob vers le haut, puis part vers la 1e base, et en même temps, Ombre se rue vers la 3e base. Les 2 amies , à l'opposé l'une de l'autre du terrain, se jette un regard.

-_Vas-y, Ombre. _Pense Mikan.

Finalement, la chasseuse de prime a réussi à faire le tour complet tu terrain marquant le 1er point du match en faveur de l'équipe de Sainan. Mikan, elle, a réussi à aller jusqu'à la seconde base. Lors de ce premier point marqué, les supporters de Sainan expriment leur joie, en particulier Lala.

-Ouaiiis t'es la meilleure, Ombre-chaaaan !

Durant cette première partie de manche, l'équipe locale a marqué 5 points. Durant les 4 premières manches de ce match, l'équipe de Mikan domine, avec un score de 17 à 25 en la faveur de l'équipe locale. La 5e manche s'apprête à commencer. Dans les bancs de remplaçants de l'équipe de Karakura, une des joueuses attirent notre l'attention. Les cheveux couleur écarlate, coiffés en queue de cheval, elle mange un mikado, les yeux ombrés, tapant frénétiquement le sol avec le pied droit, semblant impatiente.

-Ces deux filles… Marmonne-elle en reprenant un mikado. Il faut que je rentre. Enfin de bons adversaires…

Le coach de l'équipe adverse, un quinquagénaire barbu un peu enveloppé, semble embêté par la situation, que son équipe perde. N'ayant plus le choix, il se tourne vers le banc des remplaçants, et s'adresse à la fille amatrice de mikado.

-Kyoko, entre sur le terrain. Dit-il en faisant un geste du pouce vers l'arrière.

La jeune fille sourit de satisfaction, puis se relève.

-Pas de problème, coach. Dit-elle en tapotant dans le dos du coach.

Elle met sa casquette bleue, puis se retourne. Ses yeux sont également rouges. Elle sourit, un mikado dans la bouche.

-Je vais les exploser. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

Lors de son entrée au terrain, le commentateur lui fait une ovation.

-L-la voilàààà ! La joueuse N°1 du tournoi ! Kyoko Sakura, la tornade écarlate !

Touts les supporters de Karakura fait une énorme ovation, pour la jeune fille, qui, tout en s'avançant vers la zone du lanceur, les salue. Du côté de Sainan, la joie n'est pas aussi grande.

-La voilà… Dit Mikan d'un air sérieux.

-Qui est-ce ? Demande Ombre, venant tout juste d'entrer dans l'équipe.

-C'est une joueuse très talentueuse. Lui explique son amie. Elle a été entraînée par son père, un des plus grands entraîneurs, depuis toute petite. En clair… C'est l'élite de l'élite.

Le coach de Sainan, Kentaro Yabiki, serre fort sa plaquette, stressé par l'arrivée de Kyoko.

-Bordel, ils l'ont fait entrer sur le terrain ! On est dans la merde ! Se plaint-il.

-Ne perdez pas espoir, Coach ! Lui dit Mikan. On peut toujours gagner !

L'entraîneur se retourner vers Mikan, la prend par les épaules et la secoue.

-Tu te fous de moi, Yûki !? Cette fille est un génie ! Malgré notre avance, on va le perdre à coup sûr !

-Non, on a ombre avec nous, on a toutes nos chances !

Face à ces mots, l'homme lâche Mikan et se tourne maintenant vers Ombre, qui profitait de cette petite pause pour grignoter un Taïyaki.

-Hé, toi. Tu pense pouvoir la vaincre ? Lui demande-il.

La blonde jette un regard vers Kyoko. Elle ne connaît rien de ses capacités, mais étant plus forte qu'une humaine, même si elle doit pour le match contrôler sa forme, elle est confiante.

-…Je la vaincrai. Confirme-elle d'un regard déterminé.

La musique jouée par l'orgue annonce le début de la 5e manche c'est à l'équipe locale d'être en attaque. Cette fois-ci, c'est Mikan qui rentre en première sur la base du frappeur. Face à elle, la surdouée la regarde d'un air méprisant.

-T'es donc la première à passer ? Dommage, j'aurai préféré la blonde, mais tant pis. Lui sort la rouge.

Mikan reste concentré, ne se laissant pas déstabiliser par sa provocation. Kyoko fait un sourire narquois, et se prépare à lancer. De suite, Mikan observe la main de son adversaire, pour déterminer le lancer. Ici, elle la tient de manière basique, c'est-à-dire à trois doigt, avec le pouce et l'auriculaire en dessous.

-_Mais… C'est un lancer basique, ça. Etrange…_ S'interroge Mikan.

Mais peut importe, elle est douée, il faut s'attendre au pire. Kyoko se prépare à lancer, jambe gauche pliée, puis étire son bras afin de lancer la balle. Mais avant de la lancer, elle lâche un instant la balle puis immédiatement, la reprend mais cette-fois-ci en la tenant avec l'index, le majeur et l'annulaire, et la presse avec les ongles sous les coutures. Mikan le remarque, mais trop tard. La rouge lance la balle à une vitesse vertigineuse, et frôle Mikan à la joue, qui n'a pas bougé, tellement que c'est allé vite.

-Strike ! Annonce l'arbitre.

Mikan est tremblante, abasourdit par ce qu'elle vient de voir : Kyoko vient de faire un Knuckleball ! Un lancer permettant d'éviter à la balle de faire une rotation, et ainsi d'augmenter sa vitesse. Mais ce lancer est de moins en moins utilisé, car dur à maîtriser.

-_C…Comment peut-elle réussir un tel lancer ?_ Pense-elle déstabilisée.

Kyoko, elle, la regarde de haut, vu que Mikan a loupé son coup.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Lui dit-elle d'un ton narquois.

Yûki serre les dents et grogne, ne supportant pas le comportement de son adversaire. Mais au deuxième essai, c'est le même résultat, sauf que cette fois Kyoko fait un slider au lieu d'une fastball. Encore un strike. Mikan ressent le gouffre qui la sépare d'elle et de Kyoko. Cette dernière prend pitié d'elle.

-Pff ! Tous des assistés ! Se dit-elle.

Cette fois-ci, elle fait une curveball, la balle faisant une courbe vers la droite, mais là, elle n'a pas interverti au dernier moment, du coup Mikan sait comment réagir. Elle frappe la balle qui se dirige vers la gauche. Durant sa course, la chance a voulu que la balle ne sorte pas des limitations du terrain, mais c'était juste, par contre, le projectile n'est pas parti bien loin, du coup, elle n'a pu s'arrêter à la 1e base. Pendant que Mikan jouait, Ombre, assise à manger un Taïyaki, a observé le jeu de Kyoko. Ne connaissant que ce qu'elle a lu dans des livres, la blonde doit bien avouer que la rouge a beaucoup de talent, voire un don. Mais cela ne la déstabilise pas pour autant. C'est au tour d'ombre, d'être le batteur. En la voyant, Kyoko affiche un sourire de satisfaction.

-Enfin, la voilà…

Tout en faisant rebondir la balle sur le sol, La rouge réfléchit à quel lancer faire contre ce redoutable adversaire, tandis qu'ombre se met en position pour frapper. Ayant lu des livres sur le baseball, Ombre, tout comme mikan, fais bien attention a la manière de tenir la balle de l'adversaire. Ici, Sakura la tient encore en fastball. Mais comme elle l'a compris, ceci n'est que temporaire. Kyoko prend de l'élan avec le bras pour y mettre de la force, puis change directement la tenue de la balle, en la serrant avec l'index et le majeur.

-_Curveball ! C_omprend Ombrichette.

La rouge lance la balle, qu'Ombre arrive sans peine à frapper Kyoko, en voyant ça, est surprise.

-Qu !

Grâce à sa frappe, Ombre a pu faire avancer Mikan, qui en est à la 3e base, tandis qu'Ombre est à la 2e. Au milieu du terrain, Kyoko tremble d'excitation, en mordant l'ongle de son pouce.

-_Enfin… enfin une adversaire à ma taille ! _Dit-elle avec le sourire.

Durant le reste du match, les 2 équipes se jonglaient l'avantage, avec ombre et Mikan qui faisait avancer son équipe tant bien que mal, avec un Kyoko qui soit arrivait à réceptionner la balle en plein vol, soit freinait les batteurs dans le course vers les base. Cette dernière d'ailleurs faisait des prouesses lorsque son équipe passait en attaque. Son talent est tel qu'elle réussissait un homerun presque à chaque fois ! Et deux fois durant le match, grâce à cela, elle réussit à faire un grand chelem, c'est-à-dire que quand il y a un joueur par base, si le 4e fait un homerun, 4 points sont gagnés, car les 4 font le tour du terrain en un coup. Par plusieurs fois, l'équipe de Sainan désespérait, mais Mikan remotivait les troupes. On en est à la dernière manche, la 9e avec un score de 90-85 pour l'équipe de Karakura. Il ne reste plus que quelques coups afin de remonter. Par chance, Kyoko est pour l'instant en défense, et non en tant que lanceur. Deux batteurs sont passés, et ont pu occuper les 2 premières bases. C'est au tour de Mikan. Confiante, dû à l'absence du prodige, elle frappe dans la balle, et se dirige vers la 1e base, qu'elle passe sans problème. Elle court vers la 2e, sans se doute de ce qui va lui arriver. En tournant un instant la tête, elle voit Kyôko qui court vers elle pour lui barrer la route. Effarée de la voir arriver, Elle tente le tout pour le tout et fait un dérapage pour atteinde la base. Malheureusement, son adversaire fait de même, et a peine avant que son pied ne touche le bloque, elle se prend celui de Kyoko en plein tibia ! En voyant ça, Ombre, qui était sur le banc, se lève et se dirige vers le terrain.

-Mikan !

A la 2e base, Mikan se tord de douleur, les deux mains où elle a reçu le coup. Arrivée près d'elle, Ombre ne met à genoux.

-Mikan, ça va aller ?

-O-Ombre… Ramène-moi au banc… Lui demande son amie, souffrante.

Après avoir confirmé avec la tête, la blonde la prend par les épaules et la ramène. Ombre tourne la tête derrière elle pour voir Kyoko qui la regarde d'un air provocateur, accompagné d'un sourire narquois. De plus, avec son pouce, elle longe sa gorge d'un geste vif. Voyant cela, Ombre serre les dents, bouillonnant de l'intérieur. Dans les gradins, les 4 supporters attitrés de Mikan et Ombre sont abasourdis par ce qui vient de se passer.

-M-mais enfin, l'arbitre ne siffle pas la faute !? S'exaspère Rito.

-Comment cette fille s'acharne ainsi sur Mikan ? S'exclame Lala.

-Apparemment, cette Kyoko veut pousser à bout Ombre pour qu'elle y aille à fond. Se dit Momo. J'espère qu'elle va réagir à bon escient.

Dans le coin de l'équipe de Sainan, toute l'équipe est attroupée autour de mikan, qui a un vilain bleu au niveau du tibia.

-Tu vas t'en remettre, Mikan ? Lui demande une de ses camarades.

-Désolée, je ne pourrais vraiment pas retourner sur le terrain. A côté, le coach est tellement énervé qu'il en mord sa casquette.

-Bordeeeel ! Et à la fin du match en plus !

Mais celle dont son état mental est inquiétant, c'est Ombre dorée. Cette fille qui a fait du mal à sa meilleure amie rien que pour la provoquer la met hors d'elle. Son énervement est tel que ses doigts commencent à se transformer en lames. C'est alors que Mikan lui prend le g=bras gauche, ayant senti que son amie allait commettre l'irréparable.

-Non, Ombre. Ne te mets pas au même niveau qu'elle. Lui conseille la Yûki.

La concernée, finalement, désactive son pouvoir de transformation, sachant qu'elle allait faire une erreur.

-Oui, Excuse-moi, Mikan.

Mikan, regarde le terrain. Vu que l'un des batteurs la précédant n'a pu réussi à arriver à temps à la base avant que la balle revienne vers le lanceur, il reste personne sur le terrain. Puis, en jetant un coup d'œil au score, elle constate qu'on en est à 86-90, grâce au premier batteur qui a fait le tour du terrain. Et elle sait qu'Ombre ne passera qu'après 3 autres batteurs.

-…Un grand chelem. Dit-elle.

Ce qu'elle vient de dire intrigue les autres.

-Pour nous ramener au score, il faut qu'on fasse un grand chelem. Dit-elle avec un air sérieux.

Cette annonce crée la panique dans l'équipe.

-M-mais on n'a jamais réussi à faire cela, Mikan ! Lui dit une camarade.

-C'est la seule solution. Et les conditions actuelles sont parfaites. Continue-elle. Il faut que les 3 batteurs qui suivent avancent d'une base à chaque fois. Et enfin, Ombre fera un Home run, afin de pouvoir gagner 4 points d'un coup. Qu'en dites-vous, Coach ?

Le concerné est surpris par la rapidité d'analyse de son élève. Il ne peut que s'incliner.

-Oui, pourquoi pas. Mais il reste encore Kyoko Sakura, ton plan est impo !

-Non, elle ne fera rien. Tout ce qui l'importe, c'est d'affronter Ombre face à face. Et je suis sûre qu'elle insistera pour entrer comme lanceur lorsqu'Ombre sera sur le terrain. Explique-elle.

Puis Mikan se tourne vers sa meilleure amie.

-Ombre. Je t'avais dit de te contenir pour le match.

-Oui, effectivement. Lui confirme la chasseuse de prime.

-Et bien, là, tu peux oublier cette restriction!

Ombrichette est surprise par ce que lui dit Mikan .

-Mais si je fais ça, on risque de !

- Ne te poses pas de questions ! J'ai confiance en toi. Tu es notre lueur d'espoir, Ombre. Lui dit-elle avec conviction.

La jeune extraterrestre est touchée par ce que lui dit son amie. Elle regarde les autres membres de l'équipe, qui la regarde de la même manière. Elle comprend alors que, même si les autres la connaît à peine, elles ont toutes confiance en elle. Elle ferme un instant les yeux, puis les ouvres, les yeux remplis de conviction.

-On va gagner ce match. Dit-elle.

Le match reprend. Comme convenu, les batteurs avancent à chaque fois d'une base, sans prendre le risque de tenter la suivante. En voyant vette attitude, au bout du 2e batteur, la tornade écarlate comprend la stratégie.

-_Pff. Ils vont tenter un grand chelem. C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Et la quatrième est à coup sûr_…

Elle jette un regard vers Ombre, qui en profite pour se faire une pause « goûter » avec un Taiyaki.

-Elle. Dit Kyoko avec le sourire.

Les 3 batteurs sont chacun placés sur chacune des 3 bases. Au poste de lanceur, on retrouve Kyoko Sakura, qui a réussi à faire craquer son coach, pour la faire changer de poste. Puis enfin, arrive celle qu'elle attendait avec impatience : Ombre Dorée. Tandis que celle-ci se dirigent vers son poste, batte à la main posée sur son épaule, les deux jeunes filles se mitraillent du regard. Là, ici et maintenant, la confrontation finale va débuter, pour savoir enfin qui des deux est la plus forte. Une fois en place, la blonde se met en place, tenant fermement sa batte, en position de frappe. De son côté, Kyoko échafaude ce qu'elle va faire.

-_Elle semble bien déterminée à me vaincre. Je vais donc lui envoyer le plus puissant Knuckleball que je peux sortir. Elle va rien voir venir._

Mais elle se rend compte que son adversaire est finalement plutôt calme. Dans son état de sérénité, Ombre se met alors à fermer les yeux. Tous les joueurs sont surpris par ce comportement.

-Mais cette fille est dingue ! Se met à crier le coach de Sainan. Elle croit vraiment que !

-Attendez ! Dit Mikan.

En observant ce que fait son amie, cela lui rappelle la fois où, lorsque toute la bande avait été invitée dans la plage privée de Saki, et qu'one pastèque géante extraterrestre les attaquait, Ombre l'a coupée net en deux avec un sabre formé par ses cheveux, les yeux bandés, en ressentant l'aura. (voir tome 13, chap 114). Elle comprend alors qu'elle veut faire la même chose.

-Elle… peut y arriver. Dit la petite sœur de Rito.

Kyoko, elle, est exaspérée par ceci.

-_Elle se fout de ma gueule ou quoi !? Elle veut m'humilier c'est ça. Elle me prend pour qui !?_

Mais Ombre, elle, ne fait guère attention à ce que pensent les autres de ce comportement. Les yeux fermés, les cheveux flottant dans le vent, tel un samurai en garde pour un duel, elle est en parfaite osmose avec la nature. Alors qu'elle devrait avoir déjà lancé, Kyoko serre la balle ayant des réminiscences de son passé. Moqueries dû à une de ses différences, sa mère morte alors qu'elle n'avait que quatre ans, son père qui lui faisait subir un entraînement spartiate afin qu'elle soit la meilleure joueuse de baseball du japon. Tout cela l'a renfermée sur elle-même, et n'a pas d'amis. Et là, devant elle, une effrontée qui ose vouloir insinuer que tout ce qu'elle a subi pendant des années n'a servi à rien.

-Tch !

Hors d'elle, Kyoko se prépare à lancer, la jambe droite levée, tenant la balle pour un Knuckleball.

-Tu vas regretter de t'être foutue de moi !

De toute ses forces, et avec tout l'élan qu'elle a pris, elle balance la balle vers Ombre, sans qu'elle tournoie : le lancer parfait. Elle arriver à une très grande vitesse. Mais pour ombre, toujours les yeux fermés, tout a l'air au ralenti. En se concentrant, elle sent la présence de la balle, tranchant l'air comme un balle d'arme à feu. Elle se rapproche. Elle se rapproche de plus en plus, mais cela ne perturbe point la chasseuse de prime intergalactique. La tension règne à la fois dans les bacs et les gradins. Tout va se jouer, ici, maintenant. Alors que la balle arrive à 1 mètre d'elle, Ombre se lance enfin elle avance son pied gauche en raclant le sol sablé, pivote son corps vers l'arrière, pour enfin frapper la balle, au ralenti, la batte semble effleurer l'air. Au moment de l'impact, la balle se déforme. Retour à la vitesse, normale. La balle file à grande vitesse dans les airs pour passer derrière les gradins. Le swing d'Ombre est tellement fort que cela provoque une onde de choc qui souffle sur Kyoko, dont l'élastique se détache, libérant ses longs cheveux rouges. Mais vu qu'Ombre a quand même moins de force que les Devilukiens, on voit la balle redescendre derrière. Dans les gradins, sur le terrain, le silence règne. La batteuse rouvre les yeux, voyant qu'elle a réussi avec succès son home run, sous le regard médusé de son adversaire. Dans les bancs, Mikan n'en revient toujours pas. Mais voyant que son amie reste plantée, elle revient à elle.

-Vas-y, Ombre !

En entendant l'appel de son amie, la blonde commence sa course, ce qui donne le déclic aux autres batteurs qui courent à leurs tours. Grâce à ce coup magistral, et une fois qu'Ombre a fa it le tour du terrain, l'égalité est faite : 90/90 ! Tous les supporters de Sainan crient leur joie.

-T'es la meilleure, P'tite Ooooombre ! Crie de joie la 1e princesse de Deviluke.

Au centre du terrain, Kyoko semble complètement dépassée par ce qu'elle vient d'assister : Jamais elle n'a vu quelqu'un envoyer aussi loin la balle. Démoralisée, elle quitte le terrain et laisse sa place à un autre joueur, ce qui est une chance pour l'équipe de Sainan. Et l'absence du prodige a démoralisé l'équipe adverse. L'équipe locale a pu remonter sans problème. Enfin, lors du sifflet final, le score tombe : 92/90 ! C'est donc l'équipe de Sainan qui gagne la grande finale de ce tournoi inter-écoles de Baseball ! Ils reçoivent donc la 1e coupe. Pour fêter ça, toute l'équipe lance dans les airs Ombre tenant la coupe entre les mains, gardant son air neutre.

-Pour Ombre, Hip hip hip … Hourraaaaa ! Crient l'équipe en cœur.

Dans les bancs de l'équipe adverse, Kyoko est assise, serviette sur la tête, les bras posés sur les genoux. Cette défaite lui laisse un goût très amer. Elle ne peux empêcher ses larmes de couler, tellement que la frustration est grande. En relevant la tête, elle voit Mikan et ombre sortir du stade avec 4 autres personnes. C'est alors qu'elle aperçoit quelque chose qui ne la laisser pas indifférente. Les 3 filles aux cheveux roses ont une queue noire.

-Mais c'est tout comme !

Voyant qu'ils sortent, la jeune fille s'empresse d'enlever la serviette et court vers eux. A l'extérieur, la bande Yuki/ Deviluke félicite l'héroïne du jour, Ombre.

-Tu as vraiment été géniale, P'tite Ombre ! La félicite Lala.

-Oui, ton home run était fantastique ! Lui dit Rito.

La blonde est surprise par ce qu'a dit sa cible. Mais elle ne peux lui montre sa gratitude. Elle détourne la tête.

-M-merci, Rito Yûki.

C'est alors qu'une voix les appelle.

-A-attendez !

Tous se retournent. Il s'agit de Kyoko, essoufflée. Ils ne sont pas forcément ravis de la voir, vu ce qu'elle a fait à Mikan.

-Que veux-tu ? Demande Mikan d'un air suspicieux.

Kyoko voit qu'elle n'est pas la bienvenue, elle sait très bien pourquoi. Alors elle s'incline devant eux.

-Pardonnez-moi de t'avoir fait mal, Mikan, c'est ça ?

Tous sont surpris par ces excuses si soudaines.

-C'est la compétitivité qui m'a faite agir de la sorte, alors excusez-moi !

-Et bien… Dit Mikan, voulant malgré tout lui pardonner.

-Tu n'es pas venue pour ça à la base, n'est-ce pas ? Demande Ombre, restant suspicieuse envers la rouge.

Kyoko constate que sa rivale du jour a tour compris, ce qui la met dans l'embarras.

-Oui, effectivement. Est-ce qu'on pourrait…aller dans un endroit plus discret ? Demande-elle timidement.

Les autres sont surpris par cette demande, n'en voyant pas l'intérêt. Plus tard, tous se retrouvent dans une petite ruelle à proximité du stade.

-Alors, que veux-tu ? Demande Ombre.

-Est-ce par hasard… vous trois avec les cheveux roses… Etes-vous de la planète Deviluke ? Demande-elle.

Le clan est surpris, en particulier les 3 princesses, ne s'attendant pas à une telle question.

-M-mais comment peux-tu connaître Deviluke, Kyoko ? Demande Lala, intriguée.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges rougit, ayant peur de leur réaction.

-Vous me promettez… de ne pas me juger ? Leur dit-elle.

C'est alors que, aussi improbable que ça puisse paraître, une queue noire semblable à la leur apparaît derrière le dos de Kyoko, gênée.

-V-voilà…

-T-tu es une devilukienne, toi aussi !? Demande Rito, tout aussi abasourdi que ses proches.

-Non ! Enfin, presque… Dit-elle embarrassée.

-Comment ça ? Demande Mikan.

La prodige hésite à leur parler de ça, mais étant face à des devilukiens, elle n'a aucune raison de se contenir.

-En fait. Je le suis à moitié. Mon père est effectivement Devilukien, et ma mère une humaine. Leur explique-elle. Mon père n'a jamais voulu m'en apprendre plus sur Deviluke. Alors en vous voyant, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez… enfin…

La métisse a honte de demander sa requête. Mais Lala, comprenant sa situation, a deviné sa demande.

-Tu veux en savoir plus sur tes origines, n'est-ce pas ? Dit la 1ère princesse avec le sourire.

Kyoko est surprise que celle qui semble être l'aînée ai deviné de suite son intention. Elle en est encore plus embarrassée.

-Ou-oui, c'est cela.

-De plus, ce sont les princesses de Deviluke. Rajoute Mikan. Il n'y a pas mieux pour te renseigner.

-V-vous êtes les princesses !? Demande Kyoko, abasourdie par la nouvelle.

-C'est exact ! Confirme Nana.

-On serait enchantées de t'en apprendre plus. Rajoute Momo.

Kyoko ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'elles acceptent. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à les remercier, elle est interrompue par la voix du coach pour le départ. Rapidement, elle cache sa queue dans son short. Elle court vers la rue, mais elle s'arrête subitement pour se retourner vers le groupe. Elle prend un air dépité, déçue que les princesses n'ont pas eu le temps de lui en apprendre plus sur ses origines.

-Au-au revoir… Dit-elle tristement avant de se retourner.

-Au revoir ! S'exclame Lala. Je suis sûre qu'on se reverra !

La rouge est étonnée par les dires de la rose. Voulant y croire, elle leur adresse un dernier sourire avant de s'en aller enfin.

Deux jours après le match, à l'école de Mikan. Retrouvons-là durant la pause. Assise à sa place, elle est pensive, main sur le menton.

-_Je demande… ce qu'elle devient._ Réfléchit-elle en pensant à Kyoko. _Elle n'était pas si méchante, finalement._

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant le début des cours. La maîtresse, Haruko Nitta, rentre dans la classe à son bureau, ayant une nouvelle à annoncer.

-Bonjour. Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève dans notre classe.

Dans la pièce, des chuchotements se font entendre, les élèves intrigués par la nouvelle arrivante.

-Tu peux entrer. Dit la prof en se tournant vers la porte.

La personne entre. En la voyant, Mikan revient sur terre, totalement surprise.

-Vas-y, présente-toi. Dit l'institutrice à la nouvelle.

Il s'agit de Kyoko Sakura, qui vient d'emménager à Sainan. Elle est toute gênée par les regards jetés sur elle.

-J-je m'appelle Kyoko Sakura. Enchantée.

A la gauche de Mikan, une fille se penche vers elle.

-Ce n'est pas celle qui t'a fait un croche-pied, au match ? Demande-elle.

Mais la Yûki reste abasourdie. Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit là ?

-Bien. Va t'asseoir à Côté de Mikan là-bas.

En voyant là où elle doit s'asseoir, elle est très surprise de voir Mikan, qui la regarde tout aussi étonnée. Après s'être assise à côté de Mikan, Kyoko lui adresse un sourire gêné, en levant la main timidement.

-S-salut Mikan…

Cette dernière a eu sa confirmation : Kyoko n'a rien de mauvais c'est sûrement quelque chose dans sa vie privée qui l'a rendue ainsi. Contente qu'elles pourront encore se voir, Mikan lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Bienvenue, Kyoko.

**A suivre…**


	10. Chapitre 9: Révélations

**Chapitre 9 : Retrouvailles**

Ce soir, chez les Yûkis, un repas est organisé, afin de fêter la victoire de l'équipe de baseball de Sainan à la finale. Cela est organisé quelques jours après l'évènement, le temps que Mikan recouvre un peu de son coup au tibia. Bien sûr, Ombre, qui est celle qui a fait gagner l'équipe, est l'invitée. Dans la salle à manger, on retrouve tout notre petit monde : Rito, Lala, ses deux sœurs, Neliel, et Céline, qui se goinfre déjà de Ramen. Tous ont hâte que la blonde arrive, mais sauf Neliel, qui reste suspicieuse, ce que remarque Rito.

-Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Neliel ?

-C'est juste que… non, rien. Lui répond-elle, ne voulant pas les mêler à cela.

Voulant se changer les idées, elle se lève de table et se dirige vers la cuisine.

-Je vais voir si Mikan a besoin d'aide. Dit-elle.

Dans la cuisine, nous retrouvons la cuisinière de la famille, qui prépare le sukiyaki. Elle s'apprête à découper le saumon pour les sushis, mais sa jambe la lance un peu.

-Tu as besoin d'aide, Mikan ? Lui demande une voix aïgue.

L'écolière se retourne, voyant qu'il s'agit de Neliel.

-N-non non, je peux me débrouiller. Lui répond-elle.

-Si, je vois bien que tu as encore mal. Conteste la belle espadienne.

Mikan doit bien avouer que cette légère douleur ne l'arrange pas trop. Et puis Neliel pourrait apprendre un peu la cuisine terrienne.

-C'est d'accord.

-Génial ! Que dois-je faire ? Lui demande Neliel, impatiente de commencer.

La jeune fille regarde sur la table de travail, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui donner à faire. Puis elle voit qu'elle n'a pas encore découpé l'autre morceau de bœuf.

-Tu pourrais couper ce bœuf en fines tranches, s'il-te-plaît ? Lui demande Mikan.

-Oui, bien sûr. Lui répond Neliel avec le sourire.

L'extraterrestre prend délicatement le bœuf pour le mettre face à elle, tandis que Mikan lui tend un couteau.

-Tiens, un couteau. Lui propose la Yûki.

-Non, pas la peine.

-Heu ?

C'est alors que l'impensable se produit : Neliel avance le tranchant sa main droite vers la viande, puis la transforme en lame, tout comme ombre ! Elle se met alors au travail, comme si de rien n'était, en fredonnant un petit air. Mikan, ayant assisté à cela, tremble de stupeur.

-M-mais…

Sa surprise est telle qu'elle en lâche son couteau, qui se dirige dangereusement vers son pied droit. Sentant ce danger imminent, Neliel transforme une partie de ses cheveux en main et rattrape l'ustensile in extremis.

-Mikan, fais attention tu aurais pu te faire très mal ! Lui dit la verte avec inquiétude.

Mikan la regarde avec un air surpris, ce que remarque la princesse.

-Hm ? Qu'il y a-t-il ? Lui demande-elle.

-Neliel, t-tu… tu as les même pouvoirs qu'Ombre ? Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Neliel se rend compte qu'effectivement, elle s'est servie de son pouvoir pour couper le bœuf et rattraper le couteau. Embarrassée, elle repose le couteau, et annule son pouvoir.

-J-je n'aurais pas dû l'utiliser… Je me l'étais promis.

Mais au lieu de mal la juger, Mikan est enthousiaste par cela.

-Non au contraire, c'est génial !

-Euh ?

-Ombre, qui vient ce soir, n'a aucun souvenir de son enfance. Elle doit être espadienne, tout comme toi ! Lui explique la jeune fille.

Neliel, est plutôt réticente par rapport à Ombre.

-Mais…peut-on lui faire confiance? Demande-elle.

-P-pourquoi cette question ?

-Je ne connais pas son visage, mais de ce que je sais, c'est une tueuse à gages. Commence à lui expliquer la verte. Utiliser ce pouvoir pour ôter la vie, je trouve ça… ignoble.

Vexée qu'elle dise du mal de sa meilleure amie, Mikan se met en colère.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça d'elle alors que tu ne la connais même pas ?

-M-mais Mikan…

-Ombre est sûrement la personne la plus digne de confiance que je connaisse ! Elle a peut-être fait des erreurs, mais maintenant c'est quelqu'un de bien ! Dit Mikan pour défendre son amie.

La princesse d'Espada, en voyant le regard déterminé de Mikan, comprend qu'elle doit avoir raison. Mais au fond d'elle, elle est quand même proie au doute.

-Si tu le dis…

C'est alors qu'on entend le bruit d'une sonnette. Effectivement, Ombre, derrière la porte d'entrée, sonne. La sonnette retentissant, et après avoir attendu un instant, on lui ouvre la porte. Il s'agit de Lala, l'accueillant avec le sourire.

-Bienvenue, P'tite Ombre !

-Bonsoir Princesse. Lui répond Ombre, tout en entrant dans la maison.

C'est alors qu'arrive à son tout Rito.

-C'est sympa d'être venue, Ombre. Lui dit-il. Mikan est entrain de préparer le repas.

Mais la tueuse le regarde de manière suspicieuse, ce que remarque le lycéen.

-Ben pourquoi ce regard ? Demande-il, gêné.

-J'espère que tu n'agiras pas de manière perverse durant ce repas, Rito Yûki. Lui dit-elle.

-_Merci la confiance !_ Pense Rito, blasé par ce qu'elle vient de lui balancer.

Des escaliers, Kon, l'animal de compagnie de Neliel, descend discrètement pour voir qui est l'invitée.

-J'espère qu'elle est jolie… se dit-il.

En l'apercevant, il devient blanc comme neige, bouche béante, les yeux blancs, et un goutte lui pendant au nez. Il s'agit ce cette fille qui l'a envoyée valdinguer dans les airs avec une batte de baseball, mais qui surtout, fait partie selon lui de la confrérie de l'ombre ! Effrayé, il monte immédiatement à l'étage, laissant derrière lui la trace de son corps sous forme de fumée qui s'évapore dans l'air, ce qui remarque Ombre, qui tourne la tête vers l'escalier.

-Ben qu'il y a-t-il ? Demande Rito.

-… Non, rien.

C'est au tour de Mikan de venir accueillir son amie, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonsoir, Ombre ! Dit la petite sœur de Rito, heureuse de la voir.

-Bonsoir Mikan. Lui répond Ombre avec son air neutre.

Elle remarque que son amie semble boiter un peu, ce qui veut dire qu'elle souffre toujours depuis le match.

-Tu veux que je t'aide en cuisine ? Lui demande l'extraterrestre, soucieuse pour son amie.

Cette dernière se rappelle que Neliel est toujours dans la cuisine, à couper la viande. Etant donné qu'elle a le même pouvoir qu'Ombre, elle ne peut garder ça pour elle. Impatiente, elle prend Ombre par le bras et la tire.

-Viens, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter !

Tandis que les deux amis s'éloignent, Rito est intrigué par l'enthousiasme de sa sœur.

-Ben, pourquoi elle a l'air si contente ?

-Elle a sûrement hâte de lui présenter Neliel ! Lui répond Lala avec naïveté.

-Ouais… Dit le lycéen, assez convaincu.

Dans la cuisine des Yûki, la princesse de Deviluke est dans ses pensées. Elle redoute fortement sa rencontre avec cette Ombre Dorée. Savoir que quelqu'un utilise le pouvoir de la famille royale d'Espada la met hors d'elle. Comment a-t-elle obtenue ce pouvoir ? Qui est-elle vraiment ? Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment, comme le dit Mikan, digne de confiance ? De plus, elle ne connaît pas son visage car son père, pour une raison obscure, lui a interdit de se renseigner plus sur elle.

-_Ce soir, son masque va tomber enfin !_ Pense-elle d'un air déterminée.

-Neliel ! L'interpelle Mikan derrière elle. Je t'ai amenée Ombre.

La beauté d'émeraude se retourne pour voir enfin cette mystérieuse femme. Mais lorsqu'elle la voit, Neliel est totalement abasourdie.

-Hhhhh ! Pousse-elle.

-Bonsoir. Lui dit Ombre. Tu es la princesse Neliel, c'est bien cela ?

Ces longs cheveux blonds, ces yeux mauves, et ce visage. Et puis elle est la copie conforme d'une de ses proches. Elle tremble, les yeux écarquillés, comme si elle voyait un revenant. Sa stupeur est telle qu'elle laisse glisser le morceau de ses doigts. Voyant cela, la tueuse à gages s'élance vers la princesse, transforme ses cheveux en main et rattrape le morceau de viande dans un grand geste qui fait flotter sa robe, nous permettant sur le coup de voir su culotte blanche et tant qu'on y est soulève aussi la jupe de Neliel, nous faisant voir une culotte tout aussi blanche. La verte est encore plus surprise lorsqu'elles sont face à face, une fois que la blonde se relève, lui tendant le bœuf.

-Vous devriez faire plus attention, Princesse Neliel. La met en garde Ombre.

Mais Neliel ne reprend pas la viande, encore perturbée. Mikan arrive à son tour.

-Je te l'avais dit qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en elle. Lui dit la jeune fille.

Mais Neliel n'écoute pas, elle est totalement absorbée par la jeune fille blonde qui se tient face à elle. Ayant encore de mal à y croire, elle se met à hauteur d'Ombre et pose ses mains sur les joues de la tueuse, qui ne semble pas vraiment apprécier.

-Pouvez-vous enlever vos mains ? Lui demande-elle.

Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. C'est bien elle. Fortement émue de l'avoir retrouvée, Neliel ne peut contenir ses larmes, coulant sur ses joues.

-T-tu es vivante… Dit-elle.

-Hein ? Fait Ombre, ne comprenant pas .

Ne pouvant se contenir, Neliel serre la jeune fille dans ses bras. Tandis qu'elle pleure sur l'épaule d'Ombre Dorée, cette dernière ne réagit pas, tournant juste son regard vers elle.

-Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? Lui demande-elle.

La verte, lève la tête, les yeux embués de larmes, souriante.

-Je t'ai enfin retrouvée, Eve ! Dit-elle avec beaucoup d'émotion.

Mikan est surpris que Neliel ait appelé son amie « Eve ». Mais Ombre, elle, bien qu'étonnée, reste le visage neutre.

-P-pourquoi m'appeler ainsi ?

-T-tu m'as oubliée ? C'est moi, Neliel. Ta grande sœur !

Cette révélation choque la Yûki. Bien qu'elle s'était dit qu'elle avait toute les deux un lien, elle n'aurait jamais pensé à cela.

- C-comment ça ? Tu dois faire erreur, Neliel.

-Elle a raison, princesse. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas souvenir de mon enfance, mais il est impossible que…

Elle s'interrompt car elle voit une main faite de cheveux verts tendue vers elle. Elle constate avec stupeur que cela provient de la princesse, qui lui tend cette main de manière chaleureuse.

-Tu vois, on a le même pouvoir, Eve. Seuls les membres de la famille royale d'Espada le possèdent. Il n'y a aucun doute possible.

Tout ce que dit Neliel embrouille totalement l'esprit d'Ombre, détournant le regard de celui de Neliel.

-V-vous devez faire erreur. J'ai reçu ce pouvoir par des expériences scientifiques. Il est donc impossible que-

-Non, j'en suis sûre et certaine ! Tu es Eve, ma sœur ! Insiste Neliel, ne voulant pas le nier. Surtout que tu as une -

Mais elle n'eu le temps de finir sa phrase car Ombre s'enfuit, ne pouvant supporter cette ambiance pensante.

-A-attends, Eve ! Crie Neliel en tendant la main.

Mais cela n'a servi à rien, elle est déjà parti. La princesse reste statique, bouche ouverte, ayant encore du mal à y croire : elle a retrouvé sa sœur. Mais surtout, cette dernière ne semble avoir aucun souvenir d'elle, ce qui veut sûrement dire qu'elle ne se rappelle pas de ce qui s'est passé ce fameux jour. Elle se laisse tomber sur les genoux, désemparée. Ayant assisté à tout ça, Mikan se sent assez mal à l'aise. Neliel et Ombre, sœurs ? Cela semble inimaginable. Mais la verte avait l'air si sincère qu'il semble bien que ce soit vrai.

-Neliel, je…

-Mikan. Dit la verte.

-Euh, oui ? Demande la concernée.

-Ne dis rien aux autres pour l'instant. Lui demande-elle.

Mikan est surprise par ce qu'elle lui demande.

-M-mais je ne peux tout de même pas ca-

-Je t'en prie ! L'interrompt-elle.

La benjamine Yûki ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle vient quand même de découvrir qu'Ombre, sa meilleure amie, a une sœur ainée, qui plus est dort sous son toit ! Il serait injuste qu'elle soit la seule à le savoir. Mais d'un autre côté, Ombre lui aurait demandé de ne rien dire. La jeune fille pousse un soupir.

-Bon d'accord. Mais un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien que ça se sache.

-C'est gentil, Mikan. La remercie la verte, soulagée.

Plus tard dans la soirée, nous retrouvons tout notre petit monde à table, devant le Sukiyaki qu'a préparé Mikan. Comme à leurs habitudes, les sœurs Deviluke se goinfrent, en particulier la première princesse, qui ne peut s'empêcher de pousser des gémissement de plaisir, avec cette si bonne nourriture.

-Hmmmm ! C'est si boooon ! S'exclame-elle tout en se resservant.

-Allons, pense un peu aux autres, Lala ! Dit Rito, comme un père grondant sa progéniture.

De son côté Ombre mange calmement, mais elle sent qu'on pose son regard sur elle. En levant les yeux elle voit que Neliel, juste en face d'elle, la regarde, bol de riz à la main. Son regard a un soupçon de tristesse, un peu dans la lune.

-Princesse Neliel ?

-Hein ? Demande cette dernière, reprenant ses esprits.

-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. Lui demande la blonde sur un ton agacé.

-E-excuse-moi ! S'excuse Neliel en détournant la tête, intimidée.

La tueuse intergalactique continue de se restaurer. De son côté, Neliel, bien qu'elle a la tête retournée, ne peut s'empêcher de diriger son regard vers Ombre. Après tout, c'est sa sœur, qu'elle croyait morte, qui est devant elle. Et cette dernière l'ignore comme si elle n'était qu'une étrangère. Ne comprenant pas cela, la princesse d'Espada a une expression morose. Rito remarque ce qui s'est passé entre elles, ce qui l'intrigue beaucoup.

-Hmmm… Fait-il, songeur.

Une heure plus tard, il est enfin l'heure à Ombre de rentrer. Face à la porte, tout le monde dit un dernier au revoir à leur amie Neliel se met un peu en retrait, triste de la situation avec sa sœur.

-Bien. Merci pour ce repas, Mikan.

-Reviens nous voir vite d'accord ? Demande Lala d'un air joyeux.

-Hum. Répond la blonde en hochant la tête.

Cette dernière se retourne, s'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte, mais Rito, Voulant tirer quelque chose au clair, se met en avant des autres et l'interpelle.

-Attend, Ombre !

La jeune fille s'arrête, puis regardant sa proie.

-Quoi donc, Rito Yûki ?

-Avant que tu partes, dis-moi pourquoi tu étais désagréable avec Neliel, tout-à l'heure.

La verte est surprise, que Rito veuille la défendre. Ombre, par contre est vexée qu'il se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Rito Yûki. Lui répond-elle sèchement.

Neliel est touchée par le geste de l'humain, mais elle ne veut pas qu'il soit concerné par cette histoire.

-Non, ça va aller, Rito…

-Mais enfin… Dit Rito, ne comprenant pas.

Agacée par tout cela, Ombre se retourne Rito, sentant que ce qui se passe entre les deux extraterrestres semble capitale, s'élance vers la blonde.

-A-attend !

Mais maladroit comme il est, il trébuche sur son propre pied et se vautre sur Ombre dans un grand fracas. Reprenant ses esprits, Rito sent qu'il tient en main droite quelque chose d'assez volumineux et doux à la fois.

-Rito, lâche immédiatement Ombre ! Entend-il, venant de sa sœur.

Il ouvre un œil, puis, ouvre les yeux, exorbités, voyant ce qu'il lui est encore arrivé. Allongé sur Ombre, Il tient accidentellement le sein gauche de la jeune fille, le téton entre les doigts. Une situation habituelle chez monsieur Rito Yûki, qui n'y est toujours pas habitué, rouge comme une tomate. Voyant la blonde le fusiller du regard, Rito se relève à la vitesse de l'éclair, sachant que ça va barder, tandis qu'Ombre se relève, faisant flotter ses cheveux.

-A-a-attend, Ombre ! Chuis désolé, d'accord ? Supplie le pauvre rito.

-Tu me cherches vraiment Rito Yûki. Lui répond Ombre, serrant les poings de colère.

Elle transforme ses cheveux en dix poings, prêts à frapper à mort le pauvre Rito, qui est encore une fois la victime. Il se retourne vers sa sœur.

-D-dis-lui Mikan !

-Tu le mérites bien. Lui dit Mikan d'un air sévère.

-_Merci la fraternité !_ Pense Rito.

Il se retourne vers Ombre qui s'apprête à lui donner une bonne correction.

-Meurs. Dit Ombre tout en dirigeant ses poings de cheveux vers Rito.

-AAAAAAAH ! Crie ce dernier en se protégeant avec les bras, les yeux fermés.

C'est alors qu'une personne s'élance devant lui, mais ça il ne le voit pas. Tout ce qu'il l'entend c'est dix bruits d'impact à la chaîne. Etrangement, il n'a reçu aucun coup. Il baisse les bras tout en ouvrant les yeux, et ce qu'il voit l'abasourdit au plus haut point. Devant lui se dresse Neliel, ayant arrêté les poings d'Ombre…avec ses cheveux ! Oui, elle a, tout comme le ferait Ombre, transformé ses cheveux en dix mains qui ont intercepté celles d'Ombre, qui est surprise de ce que vient de faire la verte. Les sœurs Deviluke aussi sont abasourdies, en particulier les jumelles.

-Neliel aurai… Dit Momo

-Les mêmes pouvoirs qu'Ombre !? Complète sa sœur Nana.

-… Pourquoi Eve ? Demande Neliel, les yeux ombrés par ses cheveux.

La concernée rétracte sa chevelure dorée et les fait redevenir comme avant.

-Pourquoi tu t'attaques ainsi à Rito ? Rajoute la verte, en faisant de même.

-Yûki Rito est ma proie. Un jour ou l'autre, il payera pour tous ses actes pervers.

-Mais je ne fais pas exprès…Commente Rito.

Ce regard froid que lance Ombre à Neliel met mal à l'aise cette dernière qui ne sait plus quoi penser de sa sœur.

-Je ne te reconnais plus, Eve.

-Hm ? Fait Ombre.

-A l'époque tu étais si gentille, mais tout aussi fragile, même après ce jour fatidique. Comment es-tu devenue ainsi ?

La blonde détourne la tête, ne supportant plus ces dires.

-Arrêtez de faire comme si j'étais votre sœur, princesse Neliel. Demande la tueuse à gages.

-Tu m'as oublié, alors. Dit Neliel, déçue. Mais ce n'est rien.

S'étant approchée de sa sœur, Neliel lui prend la main, Ombre qui serre les dents, tentant de se contenir.

-Ce sera dur, mais on peut tenter de tout reconstruire. Lui explique Neliel, ayant encore de l'espoir. Eve, je suis sûre que !

Etant à bout, Ombre craque et rejette d'un geste violent la main de la verte.

-Ne me touchez pas ! Crie-elle.

Cela fait reculer Neliel, qui voit avec effroi qu'Ombre a un regard haineux.

-Arrêtez votre cinéma ! Je ne m'appelle pas Eve ! Je n'ai jamais eu de famille ! Et vous prétendez être ma sœur ? Et mon pouvoir vient de nano machines. Vous vous prenez pour qui !? Crie-elle, exaspérée par tout cela.

La princesse d'espada a du mal à accepter le message que veux lui passer Ombre : de la laisser tranquille.

-Mais je veux juste… Dit-elle en tendant légèrement la main.

-Je ne veux plus en entendre parler, et encore moins vous voir ! Rajoute Ombrichette, énervée.

Cette dernière prend la porte d'entrée.

-Au revoir ! Dit-elle en fermant violemment la porte.

Après le claquement de porte, un silence plat règne dans le couloir d'entrée. Neliel est perdue : ça sœur, qu'elle n'a pas revue depuis des années, n'a aucun souvenirs d'elle, et maintenant est en colère contre elle. Désemparée, elle tombe sur les genoux, tête baissée. Après quelque secondes, elle met ses mets sur le visage, commençant à sangloter. Ne supportant voir une fille pleurer devant lui, Rito s'agenouille derrière elle el lui prend l'épaule gauche.

- Allons, Neliel, calme-toi. Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger.

La verte retourne la tête vers lui, les yeux en larmes.

-T-tu crois ?

-Oui bien sûr. Lui dit Rito pour la rassurer.

-C'est vrai. Complète Mikan. Ombre n'est pas si rancunière. Elle va sans doute vouloir en savoir plus. Il faut juste… lui laisser le temps.

Voyant tous ses amis lui sourire, la jeune femme essuie ses larmes en frottant ses yeux.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

Mais Rito a autre chose qui le perturbe, depuis tout à l'heure.

-Dis-moi…

-Hm ?

-Pourquoi t'as le même pouvoir qu'Ombre ? Et puis… Vous êtes vraiment sœurs !? Lui demande-il, toujours bouleversé par ces révélations.

-E-et bien… Dit la verte, un peu gênée.

La seule qui ne semble pas surprise par tout cela, c'est la première princesse de Deviluke, Lala, les mains derrière la tête.

-Ben Rito, pourquoi t'es si étonné qu'elle ai un pouvoir de transformation ? Demande-elle d'un air naïf.

En entendant cette phrase, Rito a peur de comprendre ce qu'elle insinue.

-Lala, t-t'es pas entrain de nous dire que…

-Oui, j'étais au courant pour son pouvoir. Dit-elle sans gêne.

-HEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIN !? S'exclame tout le monde sauf bien sûr la verte.

Le lycéen se rue vers son amie, exaspéré par cette négligence.

-C'est important tout de même ! Tu ne pouvais pas nous le dire depuis le début !?

-Ben, je pensais que c'était sans importance.

-S-sans importance !? S'énerve Rito.

Pendant que Rito engueule la pauvre Lala, Neliel se remet en question. Au fond d'elle, ça la rassure que, même si ça s'est mal déroulé, tout le monde sache tout cela ça la libère d'un poids. Mais tout doit encore leur sembler encore flou, et ce serai irrespectueux envers eux de ne pas éclairer leur lanterne. Après avoir poussé un soupir, elle se lance.

-…D'accord.

-Hmm ? Font tous les autres, en se retournant.

-Je vais tout vous expliquer. Leur dit-elle.

Dans les escaliers, Kon apparaît, tout tremblant derrière une des barres.

-E-elle est partie ? Demande-il.

**A suivre…**


End file.
